algo pasa con el snape express
by ladefensoradesnape
Summary: Maite la típica adolescente va al colegio Hogwarts con una amiga suya llamada Sara, las dos hacen una apuesta y Maite tiene k ligarse a un profesor. ¿quién será el afortunado o desafortunado? Por favor dejen sus reviews para poder saber si les gusta o no,
1. Chapter 1

ALGO PASA CON EL SNAPE EXPRÉS

TENGO QUE AVISAR QUE POR FAVOR ESTE FIC PUEDE CAUSAR PAROS CARDIACOS Y DIVERSOS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS.

Capitulo uno: vaya par de dos

No me lo puedo creer. La gente me toma por rara, pero empiezo a creer que soy rara de verdad. Estoy empezando a sentir los sentimientos, de una adolescente. Me refiero a que me empiezan a gustar esos gamberros y presumidos de los chicos. No lo puedo evitar, miro y miro. Pero hay algo diferente, algo que ninguna chica de 16 años siente. Hay algo en mi interior que me dice. -No son tu tipo Maite, olvídate. Nunca les querrás como son, simplemente por su físico, sentirás una pequeña sensación pero que no llevara a nada.- Y yo me pregunto.-¿Quiero que lleve a algo?.- Tal vez solo busco un rollito de fin de semana. Esto me hace sentir utilizada, si pudiera encontrara al hombre de mis sueños, alguien que quiera no por su físico, sino por su personalidad.

Siento no haberme presentado, es que tengo la mente en otro sitio. Me llamo Maite, tengo 16 años, soy como cualquier adolescente, aunque los niños piensan que soy guapa, pero no quiero parecer creída. Soy rubia con ojos castaños y alta, en mi antiguo colegio me llamaban ''la torre gemela'' Pero dejaron de hacerlo desde que estas se derrumbaron. Ahora solo me llaman ''la escalera'' Esa fue una de las muchas razones por las que me tuve que cambiar del colegio. Antes estaba en Dumstrang y oía hablar mucho de Hogwarts, con lo cual decidí cambiarme. Lo único malo fue que tuve que dejar a mi amiga. Mañana empiezo las clases en ese lugar. Espero hacer muchas amigas, y sobretodo ''amigos''. Estoy preparando la maleta, mañana será un día muy largo.

El despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana. Con un agresivo manotazo lo apague. Me levante y me desperece. Tenia que darme prisa si quería coger el tren de Hogwarts. Salí de mi casa lista en media hora y cogí el primer Taxi muggle que paso. Que por cierto el Taxista se molesto mucho por mi mascota. Esta se llama Batrony es un gato negro con muy malas pulgas. Una vez en la estación me metí por la pared que me dijeron en Dumstrang y allí pregunte a que hora salía.

-No sale hasta las 11 así que le quedan aun dos horas, puede entrar dentro si lo desea, se sentirá mas cómoda.- Me sugirió el maquinista, que no me paraba de mirar de una forma un tanto peculiar. Me metí en el tren, este estaba vacío y con el frío que hacia, aun no habían puesto la calefacción, debe ser que el maquinista no me quería ver caliente, aunque sus ojos decían otra cosa. En una hora empezaba a entrar gente, yo miraba uno por uno y iba poniendo nota, a los chicos claro. Ya eran casi las 11 y ninguna persona se quiso poner en mi compartimiento. Ya di por perdida, esa oportunidad, cuando entra una chica.-Vaya que bien, ahora encima me contara su vida y tendré que soportarla y claro si tengo suerte solo me la contara dos veces. Una vez una abuela me la contó cinco, es que la pobre decía, no se me olvido algo y empezaba de nuevo.-

-Hola Maite.- Yo me vire impresionada.

-Sara, ¿Que haces aquí? Pensé que seguirías en Dumstrang?.-

-¿Estas loca?¿Dejar a mi mejor amiga a manos de esos bándalos y dejártelos todos a ti solita? Estas loca, no seas egíista habrá unos 100 que valgan la pena, yo solo te pido 70.-

Nos reímos a duo. Sara era muy especial para mi. Ella era como una especie de hermana a la que quería.

-No en serio, ¿Por que qué vienes a Hogwarts?.-

-Me echaron de la escuela por intentar ligarme al director.- Me dijo muy decidida.

-¿Que has intentado que?.- Le dije muy impresionada.

-Lo siento es que los demás eran muy infantiles y el director era tan guapo...-

-Tenia 60 años.- Eso ha sonado muy mal.

-Bueno dicen que una vez al año no hace daño.- Yo la mire aun mas impresionada.

-Tia que le llamaban ''el mofeta'''por algo seria.-

-Pues a mi su olor me parecía atractivo y tu calla que besaste al conserje y ese si que era feo.- Yo me lleve las manos a la boca.

-¿Como os habéis enterado?.-

-Estábamos detrás.-

-Pero eso fue un caso de emergencia, quería darle celos a Michael.-

-Ya pero con el conserje es muy fuerte.-

-Quería también que me devolviera el diario que me confisco.-

-¿Y te lo devolvió?.-

-No, decía que mi beso era muy malo y que no me lo daba.- Sara se empezó a reír.

Estuvimos hablando de novios hasta llegar a Howgarts.

Una vez poro el tren, bajamos y seguimos al grupo que pertenecía a los que se cambiábamos de colegio. Nuestro grupo consistía en dos persona y el guía. Es decir que éramos las únicas ''primas'' que cambiábamos de colegio.

Una vez en el centro, seguimos a los de primer curso por el pasillo, hasta llegar al comedor. Teníais que vernos, todos enanos y en el medio nosotras dos.

-¡Guapa!.- Grito un niño cuando pasamos. Yo me vire.

-Gracias.- El niño rió.

-No era a ti era a la otra.- Sara se empezó a reír. No me hacia ninguna gracia.

En la selección nos toco a las dos en Griffindor. Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer. Yo estaba alucinada, tenia un chico a mi derecha, que ni se percato de que estaba allí, Sara en cambio hablaba con el de su izquierda como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Yo me estaba deprimiendo. Nunca había pasado mas de tres horas sin hablar con un chico.

Al día siguiente teníamos clases y los niños seguían sin hablarme, Sara me acompaño a desayunar.

-Por cierto este año haremos también el concurso.- Me pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Cual?.- Ella se impresiona.

-El de haber quien liga mas.- Casi me da un vuelco al corazón.

-Va a ser que no.- Seguro que si lo hacíamos Sara me ganaría por paliza y no tenia ganas.

-¿Que pasa crees que no podrás ligarte a nadie?.- Eso me dolió.

-¿Que insinuas? Yo me ligo a quien sea.- Sara pensó durante unos segundos.

-¿A que no te ligas a un profesor ?.- Sara estaba hiendo muy lejos.

-Es que no se si...-

-Lo sabia no puedes, que pena te creía la mejor pero...- Sinceramente, ese truco es muy viejo pero funciono bien.

-Puedo hacerlo ya veras, en este curso me ligo a un profesor.- Espero que haya alguno jovencito y guapo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: LA VIDA ES BELLA……O…ESO CREÍA

La primera clase era encantamientos. Sinceramente, tan pronto ver al profesor casi me da un infarto. Espero que todos no sean tan viejos y pequeños. Luego tuvimos, transformaciones. Nada era una profesora así que no puede fijarme mucho. Luego vino herbologia, otra profesora.¿Que pasa en este colegio el único hombre es viejo y enano? Que mal, voy de culo.¿Por que aceptaría la apuesta? Una voz interior me hablo.-Por que eres demasiado creída y orgullosa.- Hice caso omiso de la voz, ahora teníamos pociones, seguro que seria la típica vieja que tiene como fan a Carlos Arguiñano. Pero cuando llegue a la clase que se impartía en las mazmorras. Vale me equivoque, era un tío, a si que en todo caso Carlos Arguiñlano seria su fan. Pero no creo ya que era mas feo, que el culo de hipogrifo, así que imagínate. Parecía tener la lepra, estaba pálido, pelo grasiento y un aire de Franco. Pero para mi desgracia era el mas joven y bueno creo que no seria tan difícil. Pero me equivoque, ese tío parecía sacado de los Teletubies. Daba un miedo y esa forma de moverse parecía Heidy en un día de nieve. Es que yo creo que la abeja maya se retiraría de la seria si le viera. Lo hacia genial, parecía que bailaba el twist, una paso para aquí y otro para allá, me pregunto si será cojo. Lo que mas me impacto fue cuando se dio la vuelta, la parte del culo no hablemos, algo bueno tenia que tener, pero el pelo parecía sacado de un anuncio de Loreal. Bueno, ya estaba decidido, seria ese profesor. Que por cierto se llama Snape no se por que su nombre me recuerda a las cartas. Me pase toda la clase estudiándolo, de arriba a abajo. Lo malo es que al hacer eso no se por que se me pone cara de subnormal y el profesor se me quedo mirando un rato.

-Perdone, pero me da que debería mirar el libro, ya que yo no tengo las letras en la cara.-

Por un momento pensé que me diría otra cosa pero bueno, seguramente esa seria su forma de decir te quiero, aunque me parecía una forma muy rara de decirlo. Al salir de clase me fui al comedor a mi lado se me sentó Sara.

-¿Bueno dime a quien has decidido ligarte?.-

-A Snape.-conteste un poco insegura.

-Oye, he pensado que no seria justo que yo sola ligue a un profesor, tu también deberías ligarte alguno.- Dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno, es que resulta que...bueno...solo hay uno que merezca la pena.-

-No me lo puedo creer, una tía, que ha intentado ligarse al director de 60 años, tenga miedo de ligarse un profesor.-

-Es que me han contado que fue un mortífago.- Una sonrisa salio de mi boca.

-Genial! Siempre me gustaron los malos.- Ahora ya seria mas interesante, ya que si quería ligarme a Snape, primero me tendría que gustar, por que si no no me inspiro bien. En la sala común, en un pergamino hice una lista de planes.

-Bueno, empezare por el plan numero ''B''.- Sara se rió.

-Señora y señores el nuevo numero. Uno, dos, ''B'', tres, ''A'', cuatro...- Yo le mire con furia.

-Vale, no tienes bastante con quitarme lo chicos que encima me tienes que corregir.-

-Bueno aun te quedan las chicas.- Yo me estaba poniendo echa una furia.

-No, Sara no te preocupes que a esas sola las ligas tu.-

-¿Me estas llamando lesbiana?.- Yo me lleve las manos a la boca.

-¿No? ¿En serio? ¿Y eso lo pensaste tu sola o te ayudaron?.- Sara saco la varita.

-¿Que me vas a hacer? Convertirme a mi también en tu novia.-

-No, yo no me ligo a las perras, los animales no me atraen.- Ya esta, se armo la de Cristo. Imaginaos, las varitas a un lado, las dos por el suelo, tirándonos de los pelos, a grito pelao y clavándonos las uñas. El ruido, atrajo a un montón de niños y niñas, que hicieron un circulo y algunos no paraban de gritar:

-PELEA! PELEA!.- Una niña se acerco muy seria

-Soy prefecta de Griffindor, exijo que paren esto.-

-No! Que esto promete ser alucinante.-

-Dean Tomas, cállate y todos, apartaros, que voy a parar esto.- La niña saco la varita, todos rompieron el circulo y se apartaron.

-Herminore, no te pases que esto deberíamos grabarlo.- Herminore no hizo caso.

-¡¡INMOVILUSS!.- Parecía una película cuando se aprieta pause. Estuvimos inmóviles, tres horas, Herminore aviso a McGonagall esta estaba muy disgustada y cuando se fue totalmente el efecto nos mando ir a su despacho. Para mi desgracia, en el despacho de McGonnagall estaba, Snape. Nos sentamos.

-Lo siento, Severus, tengo que encargarme de estas dos revoltosas. Si quiere quedarse no me importa en absoluto.- Yo no paraba de pensar.''Vete, vete''.

-No, gracias Minerva me quedare a ver sus métodos..- Vaya lo que me faltaba, si Sara se iba de la lengua, estoy perdida. Sara me guiño un ojo, mierda, se iba a chivar, ahora que estaba empezando a sentir algo por el.

-Bien, comencemos. Empezad por explicarme el por que os peleabais.- Sara se apresuro a hablar , pero yo fui mas rápida.

-Profesora fue culpa mía, me temo que solo tendréis que castigarme a mi.- Sara se quedo de piedra con la boca abierta.

-¿Es eso verdad señorita Terera ?.- Ese era el apellido de Sara, esta asintió y se quedo callada con la boca abierta.

-Visto que la señorita Quevedo coge todas las culpas, usted puede volver a habitación, que tengo que hablar del castigo con ella.- Quevedo era mi apellido, me parecía horrible, era no se muy raro. Sara salio del despacho aun con la boca abierta.

-Bueno señorita Quevedo, su castigo será...-

-Disculpe usted Minerva, pero visto que yo en castigos soy muy moderno, le importa que le sugiera alguno?.- Interrumpió Snape.

-En absoluto, dígame , ¿Que me sugiere?.- Snape dudo un monto.

-La verdad es que a los baños de Slitherin les hace falta una lavadita a los retretes.-

No tierra trágame... eso seria horrible, mis pobres uñas no lo soportarían, claro como este Telatabie andante se las come le importa poco.

-Me parece una buena idea Severus, ya que no veo ningún inconveniente en que esta alumna haba un bien al colegio.- Ya esta, bueno pensemos en lo positivo, estaré a solas con Snape. Me pregunto será eso lo que pretende. Cuando salí del despacho, me encontré a Sara.

-¿Que pretendes?.- Me pregunto muy seria.

-Salvarte el pellejo, solo me castigaron a mi.- Sara desconfió un momento.

-¿Que castigo te pusieron?.-

-Pues estar sola con Snape en los baños.- A Sara casi le da un ataque.

-¿Que, que?.-

-Tranquila, tengo que lavar los retretes.- Aun a si Sara estaba en una especie de Shok. Le pase las manos saludando su cara. Sara no se movía, estaba como en trance. En unos segundos volvió en si.

-Sara ,¿Estas bien?.- Sara por fin se inmutó.

-Es que estaba fantaseando que... nada mejor déjalo.- Yo la seguía mirando, sabiendo como es Sara mas o menos me imaginaba lo que estaría fantaseando.

Al día siguiente después de pociones me tuve que quedar a limpiar los retretes. Snape se llevo una hamaca y se puso acostado al lado leyendo un libro. Será carbón, encima no me deja usar magia. Pobre uñas, se me pone el hijo de su madre aquí cerquita para vigilarme. Ostras! Si lo tengo tan cerca podré usar el plan numero''F''. Ese plan consistía en...bueno ya lo veréis. Primer paso, coger la bayeta, agacharse y poner el culo que se vea, a si cerquito, para que lo vea bien. Pues nada a limpiar, de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando movía el culo para los lados. Te juro que cada vez que me daba la vuelta, el se volvía como que había mirado. Luego volvía a la misma posición y el también volvía la mirada. Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos que no es gay. Nada el plan numero ''F'' dio positivo. Luego pasare al plan numero ''G'', pronto sabréis por que se llama así. Después de tres largas horas, mis uñas eran tres milímetros menos, y eso que aun no me las había limado. En la sala común me encontré con mi gato Batron. Este se me subió en las piernas. Yo aproveche y escribí una carta.

Querido Sape, (pero que contras que no es mi abuelo)

Amado Snape, (No eso suena muy cursi).

Acabemos antes.

Snape:

Me he enamorado de ti, desde la primera vez que te vi.(Bueno eso no es tan...tan...raro).

Me gustaría que algún día nos viésemos.(Espero que dios quiera que no).

Sinceramente nunca conocí a un hombre tan sensible.(Mas bien horrible).

Atentamente, tu amante secreta.(Eso espero).

Sinceramente, sonaba ridículo. Estaba apunto de quitarle el papel que había puesto previamente en el collar de Batron, pero este salio corriendo. Mierda, como esa carta llegue a alguien que no sea de Snape estoy perdida. Por el camino paso al lado del conserje, que casi le piílla. Nada que después de una larga carrera Dumbledore coge a Batron. No!Ya esta, fin de mi carrera de ligues. Me escondí detrás de una muralla para que Dumbledore no me viera.

-Vaya, que gatito tan mono.¿Que llevas ahí, pequeño?.- Escápate, huye no lo lea, corre. Pensé. Pero como siempre mis pensamientos nunca ocurren. Dumbledore cogió la hoja. La desplegó, tenia que hacer algo. Estaba apunto de desplegarla del todo.

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!.-Grite. Dumbledore se viro.

-¿Perdón?.- Yo muy roja me acerque.

-Disculpe es que el gato es mió y la carta es muy... bueno...personal.- Dumbledore, se rasco la barba, muy bien aquí tiene señorita y espero que le vaya bien con ese chico. Yo me quede ''K.O''. Como sabia que se trataba de un chico, ¿Habría leído algo de la carta?.Imposible, no le pudo dar tiempo. Se lo fui a preguntar pero Dumbledore ya se había ido. No me lo puedo, creer, Dumbledore, lo sabia. Pero no dijo nada. Que sospechoso. Ese día estaba muy preocupada, me tire cuatro horas dando vuelta en la cama sin dormir. A la mañana siguiente, me encontré con Sara.

-¿Que tal con ese castigo?.- Yo me vire.

-El castigo no fue lo peor.- Sara se intereso.

-¿Que paso?.- Yo me sentía incomoda y juraría que cuando miraba a Dumbledore este me guiñaba el ojo.

-Me da que Dumbledore, lo sabe.- Yo le señale a Dumbledore, este ahora estaba haciéndome señas y señalando descaradamente a Snape. Sara empezó a reírse. No lo soportaba mas. Lo que me faltaba. Todo el resto del día estuvo normal. Exceptuando, las burlas de Dumbledore. En pociones, Snape, estaba la mar de normal. Pero no se por que me volvió a castigar, esta vez por derramar un frasco, la verdad es que no fue para tanto. Bueno en verdad el frasco se trataba de una garrafa de crece pelo , que provoco que media clase acabara con barba. Mañana tendría que limpiar su despacho después de comer. Esto era injusto, no era para tanto y muchos de los afectados estaban mas guapos ahora. La comida fue normal, sino fuera por que juraría que me sentó algo mal, ya que me dolía mucho la cabeza, tal vez seria el disgusto de tener que limpiar. Por el camino ya me estaba mareando. Sinceramente, para mi que se me estaba hiendo la hoya. Cuando por fin llegue al despacho, lo bella todo borroso. Allí estaba Snape, un momento ¿Era Snape? Dios mió, nunca vi. una cosa mas horrible en mi vida.

Era Michael, mi ex novio, en el despacho de Snape, con falda bailando el ''Asereje''. No veas que trabe.

-¿Michael que haces?.- Michael no respondió. En ese momento oí unos pasos provenían de fuera. Tenia que sacar a Michael de ahí. Le cogí rápidamente y nos metimos en el armario. Allí había otra persona, parecía...Toma! Era Dumbledore durmiendo. Lo próximo que paso fue mas raro, salí del armario y me encontré con un Teletubie y luego me desmaye. Horas después me desperté en la enfermería, allí estaba Snape con Dumbledore.

-Ahora señorita Quevedo explícanos que hacia saliendo de mi armario abrazada a una lámpara.- He¿?Lámpara. yo no recuerdo ninguna lámpara pero bueno.

-Sinceramente yo no recuerdo ninguna lámpara. Me encontré con Michael, bailando el ''Asereje'', oí pasos y me metí con el en el armario.- Snape se rasco la cabeza, te juro que por un momento pensé en un simio, lo hacían igual.

-¿Le supo diferente la bebida o luego de comer se sintió mareada o con dolores de cabeza?.- Yo asentí.

-Se trata de una poción alucinógena, muy gracioso el que te lo puso, al parecer se paso de cantidad.- Yo me sentí confusa.

-Luego me pareció ver a Dumbledore en el armario durmiendo.-

-Sin duda fue el alucinógeno, repuso Dumbledore.- Pues nada, me iba a ir a la sala común, cuando Snape me paro.

-Disculpe pero usted tenia un castigo y visto que ya esta mejor, ala, a limpiar.- En ese momento Dumbledore se puso un poquito nerviosillo.

-En mi opinión, no debería volver allí, ya que tal vez se trastorné por las cosas vistas.- Snape le miro, directamente, luego se volvió hacia mi.

-Esta bien señorita Quevedo puede irse a su sala común, se ha librado del castigo. Por ahora.- Eso ultimo me dio un poco de ''miedo''. En la sala común empecé a buscar a Sara desesperadamente, la encontré sentada leyendo un libro.

-¡Has sido tu!.- Dije enfadada.

-¿Y que?.- Respondió sin dejar de leer.- Yo estaba muy enojada.

-¿Por que lo has echo?.- Ella rió.

-¿Te libre del castigo no? Pues ya esta.- Por una parte me pareció bien eso pero por otra no.

Esta me las pagaras, ya veras. Me iba a vengar de lo lindo.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno le puse en su zumo de naranja, una poción crece pelo y a Snape también para ver que tal. La verdad es que debí hacerla mal ya que no les paso nada, solo les entro un hipo horrible. Luego tocaban pociones y me da que a Snape se le fue la hoya, entro en clase bailando bueno si eso se puede llamar bailar, mas bien moviendo el culo para los lados y chasqueando los dedos y la lengua. Se acerco a nosotros, algunos alumnos se echaron para atrás.

-Hoy daremos los maricones.- Todo el mundo se asusto.

-¿Profesor no tendríamos que dar pociones?.-Dijo Herminore.

-Eso he dicho, señorita Granjer 15 puntos menos para Rewenclaw.- Una niña discutió.

-No vale, ella esta en Griffindor, Rewenclaw no tiene por que pagar su insolencia.- Sara llego en ese instante, ella también estaba ida.

-Hay Snape, que enamorada estoy de ti, es que eres tan apuesto.- Snape se volvió.

-Si Bellatrix, tantos años detrás de ti y ahora te me declaras.- Sara asintió. Parecía un culebrón.

Lo siguiente fue muy, muy fuerte, se acercaron y joder, que miedo, media clase salio corriendo sabiendo que venia encima. se besaron, pero no un besito de esos en la cara, No!Ni mucho menos un beso con lengua, que duro al menos 20 segundos que a mi me parecieron semanas. Lo siguiente fue peor, salieron al pasillo, agarrándose de la mano cantando la canción de ''antes muerta que sencilla'', aunque ellos decían, ''Que no nos pille la policía''. Se tambaleaban hacia los lados, estaban borrachos pero totalmente. Debió ser que el crece pelo con zumo produce un efecto de emborrachamiento. Pues resulta que se encontraron con Dumbledore, este se puso muy serio y con un hechizo les dejo inconsciente. Sara a la media hora se levanta.

-¡¡¡¡¡HA!.-Grita ella.

-¿Que te pasa?.- Le digo

-¿Que hago acostada al lado de Snape?.- Yo me rey.

-Tranquila solo le...- Sara se puso muy nerviosa

-¿Que, que?.-

-Le besaste, durante un huevo de rato.- Sara grito aun mas fuerte. Snape se despertó también.

-¡¡Ha!.- Grita él, pero con un tono mas , mas, coño mas a lo Snape.

-Señorita, Quevedo.¿Que hago acostado al lado de la señorita Terera?.- Ya esta a explicarlo otra vez.

-Estabais borrachos y claro, sabéis que eso produce que hagáis locuras y...- Snape se puso tan pálido que parecía que le estaba dando un ataque.

-Os besasteis durante un huevo de tiempo.- Los chillidos de ambos atrajeron la atención de Dumbledore.

-Venga, pareja no os peléis.- Snape le hizo una mirada asesina.

-Supongo que se enteraría todo el colegio.- Dumbledore sonrió.

-No exactamente, se entero medio mundo, ya que salio en corazón de bruja.- Snape casi se desmaya. Sara se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Severus, tienes clase ahora y ustedes tienen clase de herbología, as i que ya estáis hiendo al invernadero 3.- Sara se levanto y nos pusimos en camino.

-¿Fuiste tu verdad?.- Me dijo Sara cuando estábamos cruzando los terrenos.

-Si, te devolví la jugada.- Para mi sorpresa Sara no se enfado.

-¿No te enfadas?.- Sara negó con la cabeza. Estaba en Babia, parecía, un momento. Cara de gilipollas, no hablar, dar pasos medio bailando, OH, OH. ESTA ENAMORADA. Mal día, mal día, ¿he? Que no soy Jakie Chang. No me lo puedo creer, Sara enamorada de Snape, huy que mal royo, no me imagino un hijo de los dos. Haber vamos a intentarlo...uff...es difícil...tres orejas...mas o menos axial. Si se parecen mas o menos...bueno si lo miras de reojo parecerá un conejo.

-A mi me parece un pato.- Contesto una voz en mi interior.

Ponto llegamos al invernadero, abrimos la puerta y lo que vimos no fue muy normal. Habían echo, bueno mejor dicho, habían intentado representar la escena del beso con plantas carnívoras, pero mas que un beso parecía que se iban a matar entre ellos.

Eso no era lo único, algunos se apartaban de alado de Sara. Pero ella seguía en su mundo.

-¿Sara, estas enamorada?.-Sara asintió.

-¿De quien?.- Sara volvió a asentir.

-¿Eres tonta?.- Sara asintió por tercera vez.

-¿Me das todo tu dinero?.- Sara negó. Mierda casi cuela.

-Estoy enamorada, no borracha.- Contesto.

El resto de clase fue muy bien...Y una mierda, la profesora, nos miraba como creyendo que Sara iba a saltar a darle un beso. Los demás niños, al contrario se acercaban muy ruborizados. Las niñas hacían lo mismo que la profesora. Pero un momento, la que beso fue ella no yo. Si es que estas malas compañías... Bueno, que se le va a hacer, ya era la ultima clase del día. En la comida, no vimos a Snape, a saber que le abra pasado. Yo tenia bien controlada a Sara, que ahora mismo esta...¿he?...¿Donde esta Sara?.

Pero si estaba aquí hace unos minutos. espera preguntemos a ''la voz que siempre lo sabe todo''.¿Donde esta Sara?

-A mi que me cuentas, soy una voz no su agente inmobiliario.- Vaya y yo que pensaba que las voces lo sabían todo...

-No me confunde con la planta del final del salón.- Decidí dejar de preguntar, es que con la planta no se puede competir, sus poderes psicopateticos, son incomparables.

Pues nada, tendré que preguntárselo a la planta del final del salón que menciono mi voz.

Llegue al salón y allí estaba la planta.

-¿Sabes donde esta Sara?.- No hubo respuesta.

-¿Hola, sabes donde esta Sara?.- Un niño se me acerco.

-¿Que haces?.- Por que me preguntara eso que raro, a no ser que ,¡¡¡Me cago en ...! Estaba haciendo el subnormal.

-Es que dicen que las plantas crecen cuando les hablas.- El niño me miro dándome por loca.

-Pues si crece me avisas por que es de plástico.- Ya esta hice el subnormal total. Mi voz se reía.

-¿Te crees simpática.-

-¿Perdón?.- Dijo el niño.

-Nada es que hablaba sola.- Me da que el niño me tomo por loca por k se fue corriendo gritando:

-¡¡Se le ha ido la chola!.- Decidí buscarla en otro lugar mas popular el despacho de Snape.

Llegue ante la puerta, la abrí y ¡¡COÑO!...de que me sonara esto...


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo:

EL RAPTONCITO RIDDLE

Pues nada, tendré que preguntárselo a la planta del final del salón que menciono mi voz.

Llegue al salón y allí estaba la planta.

-¿Sabes donde esta Sara?.- No hubo respuesta.

-¿Hola, sabes donde esta Sara?.- Un niño se me acerco.

-¿Que haces?.- Por que me preguntara eso que raro, a no ser que ,¡¡¡Me cago en ...! Estaba haciendo el subnormal.

-Es que dicen que las plantas crecen cuando les hablas.- El niño me miro dándome por loca.

-Pues si crece me avisas por que es de plástico.- Ya esta hice el subnormal total. Mi voz se reía.

-¿Te crees simpática.-

-¿Perdón?.- Dijo el niño.

-Nada es que hablaba sola.- Me da que el niño me tomo por loca por k se fue corriendo gritando:

-¡¡Se le ha ido la chola!.- Decidí buscarla en otro lugar mas popular el despacho de Snape.

Llegue ante la puerta, la abrí y ¡¡COÑO!...de que me sonara esto...

Allí esta estaba Sara besando a una persona pero...huy...no era Snape...era...¿Quien es ese?

-Huy, que bien, ¿Con quien le estará poniendo los cuernos, haber...déjame ver...quita el cogote...¿He?.- Dijo mi voz. No se calla ni bajo el agua. Por fin Sara se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Hola Maite.- Dijo.

-Hola.- Respondí.

-Pregunta quien es, pregúntaselo.- Volvió a decir mi voz. Es que es muy cotilla.

-¿Quien es?.-pregunte. Sara acerco a ''su amigo''.

-Se llama Draco.¿te acuerdas del niño que dijo lo de ¡¡¡Guapa! Al principio de curso, pues es este.-

-Hola, bueno, Sara me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana.-Dicho esto se fue. Sara también se despidió y se fue. Vale ya encontré a Sara pero...¿Ande andará Snape?. Pues nada a buscarlo por el colegio...y que mas se lo pregunto a alguien y ya esta. Por el camino me encontré con Dumbledore que iba con una bolsa, por la forma del paquete parecía...una cámara de fotos o un Dvd, mas bien obto por lo primero.

-¿Hola ha visto a Snape?.- Dumbledore me miro muy serio.

-¿No estuviste en el comedor hace diez minutos?.- yo negué.

-Pues resulta que lo secuestraron.- Yo me quede con la boca abierta.

-¿Lo querías para algo en especial?.-

-No.-Conteste.¿Quien habrá sido tan subnormal como para secuestrar a '' mi teletubie'' Pronto me entere quien. Salio en el profeta, joder Snape lleva una semanita de prensa, primero el beso de película en corazón de bruja y ahora en el profeta.

Pero esto no puede ser, mi querido Snape ha sido secuestrado por el tío mas bueno, mas, mas raro. Es decir un Snape a lo bestia, oye tal vez a Sara no le importara k haga un cambio, en vez de ligarme a Snape me ligo a su secuestrador. Es que seguro que con todo el tiempo que lleva medio muerto se conserva bien, a lo mejor los ojos rojos solo son ojeras, no se habrá k observarlo detenidamente. Tal vez tenga mejor culo k Snape.

-Los cerdos tienen mejor culo que Snape.- Dijo mi voz. Ya pero no puedo ligarme a los cerdos, son muy cerdos. Pues nada tendré que ir a rescatarlo, este fic debería llamarse

''En busca del Snape encantado '' A si que tendré que averiguar donde esta.

-Hemos oído que Voldemort esta en un museo Muggle.- Dijo un profesor a Dumbledore cerca de mi posición. Pues bueno, a escaparme del colegio para buscar el Snape encantado.

La verdad es que nadie me vio salir, cogí una escoba y ya esta a volar...¡He!..no vuela. La escoba tenia una tarjeta.

-FUERA DE SERVICIO.-¿Que? Cogí otra, haber damos la patadita...nada.¿Que le pasara a esta?. tenia también otra tarjeta.

-HORARIO DE 6 A 7.-¿Pero que es esto son las 6 y aun no esta de servicio.

-Chivate a la escoba jefe.- Dijo la voz. Nada lo intente con otra escoba que tenía la tarjeta de:

-HACEMOS HORAS EXTRAS.- Me subí pero esta se estremeció y salio una segunda tarjeta.

-SOBREPESO.- Le di una patada a la escoba.

-MULTA POR EMBRIAGUEZ 100 SKITELS.- Ni que esto fuera el monopoli. Nada le pague a la escoba y esta me llevo al museo Muggle. Pero Vodemort ya no estaba, fui a coger la escoba pero esta ya no estaba. Pues nada fui a una cabina.

-Servicio de escobas voladoras.¿Dígame?.- Dijo una voz femenina por teléfono.

-Me gustaría que una escoba me viniera a buscar.-

-No.-

-Muy bien, tenemos la gama Ninbus, la Cometa o la Barredora.- Me respondió la voz.

-Una Nimbus.-

-¿De que tipo?.- Volvió a decir la voz.

-Me conformo con una 2000.-

-¿De que tipo de árbol?.-

-Me da igual.-

-Muy bien, cuantas personas?.-

-Una.- Chacho no va a parar de hacer preguntas.

-¿Que tarifa prefiere?.-

-La mas barata.-

-¿Tiene algún vale de descuento?.-

-No.-

-¿Carne de jubilado?.-

-No.-

-¿De segunda vida?.-

-NO.-

-¿De animal?.-

-QUE NO!.TENGO UNO DE ESTUDIANTE.-

-Eso no nos sirve.-

-Bueno ¿Donde esta?.-

-En el museo Muggle.-

-¿Dentro o fuera.-

-ES OBVIO QUE DENTRO SI NO NO PODRIA LLAMARLE POR TELEFONO.-

-Muy bien, pasara a buscarla mañana a las dos.-

-¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE?.-

-NO, MAÑANA NO HOY.-

-A bueno en ese caso, espere...ira una Barredora 7, de madera baratilla, mas bien es de palos, que robamos a los perros y con el carne de estudiante le saldrá...10 Sickels.- Bueno algo es mejor que nada.

-¿A que hora?.-

-Pues de aquí saldrá ahora a si que llegara (si llega) en una hora. Si lo prefiera, venda caminando. Le saldrá mas rentable.-

-¿Donde estáis?.-

-Te estoy viendo desde la ventana.- Mire al edificio de enfrente y ahí estaba la chica saludándome.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo4: NO ES OTRA ESTÚPIDA HISTORIA HARRYPOTTIANA

Pues nada, cruzo la calle y entro en edificio.

-Hola.-Me dijo la chica.

-Hola, perdon los Muggles no os ven?.- Ella sonrio.

-¿Leíste el cartel de afuera?.-

-No.-Me acerque y lo leí ponía:

''RECAUDACION DE IMPUESTOS''.- Con razón nunca entraba nadie.

-Bueno, su Barredora le esta esperando en el garaje.- Acompañe a la chica hasta el garaje, allí había un montón de escobas todas con un cartel grande que ponía.

-EN VACACIONES.- La Barredora parecía un estropajo, media un metro y diez centímetros y tenia un cartel de:

-JUBILADA.- Pero la chica lo arranco de inmediato. Pues nada me subí y la escoba volvió a temblar como la otra, pero logro levantarse medio metro.

-¿No ira a esta altura todo el tiempo no?.- La chica volvió a sonreír.

-No, luego descenderá.- ¿Que?. La escoba arranco, respectivamente...La chica caminando nos adelanto a los dos minutos caminando para abrir la puerta. del garaje.

-Disculpe, ¿no iría mas rápido caminando?.-

-Que va!Tiene una potencia de tres centauros.-

-¿En serio, ¿Y por que va tan despacio?.-

-Pues es que esos centauros, son cojos.- Vaya que bien llegare a rescatar a Snape cuándo este ya este viejo. En la calle use un encantamiento de velocidad y de invisibilidad. Ahora la escoba iba a la velocidad de una persona normal...caminando. A los veinte minutos me paro un mago- poli. Supongo que no será ''por exceso de velocidad''.

-Hola.- Dije.

-Me temo señorita que bajopaso la velocidad admitida.- ¿Bajopaso? ¿No es sobrepaso?

-¿Y que hago? Es que mi escoba no va mas.-

-¿A quitado el freno de mano?- ¿HE?¿freno de mano? El policía, movió una de las muchas astillas de la escoba y esta ascendió dos metros y subió la marcha un poquito mas, como una persona al trote. Le di las gracias al mago-poli y me fui, que suerte tuve de que no me pusiera una multa. La escoba en medio de la calle se paro. Y salio una tarjeta de ella.

-(Hace diez minutos) A donde se dirige.- Vaya ahora se entera, huy por cierto no lo había pensado...¿A donde voy? pensé durante un instante, bueno tal vez si voy a la mansión de los Riddle alguien lo sepa. La escoba emprendió el viaje, pero como unos diez kilómetros sonó un pitido. luego salio otra tarjeta de la escoba.

-''LLENAR EL DEPOSITO''.- Pues nada estoy aquí en quien sabe donde con una escoba que no se mueve. Vaya día redondo, si ya sabia yo que tenia que haberme tomado el donut del desayuno.

Pues nada aquí estoy en donde Cristo perdió el mechero, si es que haber que hago, la próxima vez cojo una alfombra, o una aspiradora, son mas modernas y además van a energía solar. Pues nada, camine y camine hasta llegar a un pueblo que se llamaba...espera...joe que difícil de leer...si me volveré bizca...ya esta. Se llamaba XKINDOSTAN o algo axial acabado en stan, pero un stan muy difícil de leer. Es que estos nombres de Pokemon como que no se leen bien. Logre llegar a una cafetería y llame por teléfono.

-Hola bienvenidos a aerolíneas alfombrinas que desea?.- Me dijo una voz a través del teléfono.(Magdalenas no te jode)

-Una alfombra.-

-¿De que tipo?.-(Ya coño! Esto me suena de que será de que será...)

-MIRA UNA ALFOMBRA K FUNCIONE SIN COMBUSTIBLE, QUE NO TENGA FRENO DE MANO Y QUE NO ESTE JUBILADA.-

-OK. ¿En donde se encuentra?.-

-En un pueblo k acaba en stan.-

-¿Eres la chica del lacito rosa?.-

-No.-

-A bueno entonces te estoy viendo los pies.- Yo mire para el suelo y ahí estaba el chico saludándome.

-¿Como bajo?.-

-Ahora te bajo yo.- El suelo descendió y llegue hasta donde estaba el chico.

-Sígueme por aquí.-dijo el chico.

Llegamos hasta un garaje en donde estaban las alfombras. Habia muchísimas con muchos carteles.

.-EN HUELGA.-

.-EN HUELVA.-

.-EN PARO.-

.-DE COMPRAS.-

Pero a mi me dieron una que ponía.

.-EN BAJA POR NATALIDAD.-

-Oye que aquí pone...-

-No te preocupes que el bebe saldrá mañana.- ¿¿¿¿¿¿HE?.

-Pero y si se adelanta.- Pues nada al final conseguí una que ponía.

.-DE MALA OSTIA.-

Esta alfombra se tambaleaba mucho hacia los lados y andaba a trancazos, ya le había dicho mi destino. En unas horas conseguí llegar a mi destino el cementerio. Al principio pensé en ir a la mansión de los Riddle, pero no creo que el que no debe ser nombrado este allí. Me baje de la alfombra y esta dio media vuelta. Camine hasta que por fin vi. unas figuras en la oscuridad.

-Lumus.- Dije muy bajito, las figuras se me acercaron.

-¿Quien eres?.- Dijo una de ellas con una voz ronca.

-Me llamo Maite.- El segundo hambre se me acerco hasta que pude verle la cara, era Lucius.

-¿Y que quieres?.- pregunto Lucius con un tono muy rudo y amenazador.

-Busco a el que no debe ser nombrado.- Lucius y su compañero rieron a la vez que sacaron las varitas.

-¿Y para que quieres tu a mi señor?.- dijo el compañero que por fin pude ver su rostro. Se trataba de un señor mayor, con diversas cicatrices, parecía un zombi.

-Pues es que le estaba buscando para que me devolviera una cosa.- Lucius me miro mas interesado.

-¿Que cosa?.- Lucius parecía perder la paciencia.

-Pues es que mas bien es una persona es que...-

-QUIERES DECIRLO YA O QUE.-

- Lucius, Lucius, vaya forma mas descortés tienes de recibir los invitados.- Lucius se viro de golpe, detrás de el estaba Voldemort. Lucius le dejo pasar y Voldemort se me acerco.

-¿Que buscas?.-

-Bueno busco a Snape.- Todos rieron.

-¿Y para que quieres a esa deformidad.- Yo me puse muy roja.

-Bueno es que resulta que hice una apuesta y le necesito a el.-

-¿Que te hace pensar que esta aquí?.-

-Bueno tal vez por que desde esa jaula me esta haciendo señas para que me marche.- Voldemort se dio la vuelta y Snape paro de hacer gestos y se puso a silbar.

-Bueno echemos un duelo, si ganas tu te llevas a Snape y si gano yo...bueno de eso ya hablaremos.-

-Pero yo no se tanta magia como tu eso es injusto.- Voldemort rió.

-¿Quien ha hablado de magia? Un duelo de chapas.

-Pero aquí no hay.- Voldemort se agacho y empezó a caminar, pronto trajo seis tapones de botellas de agua. Luego trazo un circulo y puso cuatro chapas dentro. El empezó y de una tirada saco dos fichas del circulo. Ahora me tocaba a mi tenia que ganar.

-Mira eso...pero si es Madonna encima de un burro..- Todos se pusieron a mirar al cielo mientras yo movía las fichas.

-Oye que yo solo veo al Fary .-dijo colagusano.

--Espera que creo que si lo miras de lado...no espera...si ahora pero me parece elvis con cuatro patas.- Dijo Lucius.

NO ESE ES EL BURRO- Dijo Voldemort.

-Si esto es como el hijo de Snape que de refilón parecía un conejo, pero no era un pato.- Dijo mi voz. Después de mirar muchas Madonnas y Faris volvieron a poner la vista en el juego.

-ÑOS! Que buen tiro, has sacado dos también, pero un momento..Voldemort ahora tiene una.- Dijo Lucius.

-Es que mi tapa la comió, a si como en el parchis, ahora cuento veinte.-

Pues nada me fui con Snape, mientras los mortifagos se despedían...¿He?...se despedían que raro.

-Oye por que me has salvado.- Me pregunto Snape mientras caminábamos.

-Teníamos un castigo pendiente.- Snape se paro y me miro fijamente.

-Que si es verdad!.- Snape me miraba fijamente y note un desagradable dolor de cabeza.

De repente Snape puso cara de espanto y alzo las cejas, parecía...espera parecía...lo tengo en la punta de la lengua...un teletubie a lo Heidi.

-TE GUSTO!.- A Snape creo que le dio un yuyu o algo así. Se puso muy nervioso, parecía que tenia el parkinson de todo lo que temblaba, parecía que se iba a desmayar cuando...

-Pues que casualidad que tu a mi también me gustas


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: ESTE SNAPE ES UN PELIGRO!

- (palo)(No en verdad no dijo eso si no algo parecido, eso era lo que a mi me gustaría que dijera.) En verdad dijo:

-TU ESTAS TONTA O TE CAISTE DE UN PUENTE?.- Yo me quede alucinada.

-COMO TE PUEDO GUSTAR YO! Que soy mas feo k el culo de un hipogrifo!.- Snape se me quedo mirando con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no estas tan mal...- (ya que la hemos cagado la cagaremos a lo grande. Por lo menos nadie nos ve.) En ese momento oí un ruido, parecían risitas. Me vire y vi. a los mortifagos y Voldemort detrás riéndose por lo bajo.

-NO TENEIS NADA MEJOR K HACER¿¿¿¿?.- Dije enfadada.

-No. Hemos descubierto que las chapas no son lo nuestro y eso que solo nos faltaba Pikachu para tenerlas todas.- Dijo Voldemort.

- Y POR QUE NO OS DEDICAIS A OTRO HOBBIE Y NOS DEJAIS EN PAZ!.-

-Tiene razón jefe me han dicho que los muggles juegan con unas estampas de algo k llaman fútbol.- Propuso Lucius.

-A ya se cuales son, yo ya tengo casi todas las del 95.- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Bueno pues nada a buscar por el cementerio que seguro k pillamos algunas.- Dicho esto se fueron.

-Bueno te iba diciendo que... bueno me gustas.- Me puse muy muy roja, y esta ultima palabra me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Snape seguía mirándome muy serio.

-He visto monos que se declaraban mejor.- Vale si antes había hecho el ridículo ahora he echo el ''primo''.

-Pero claro esos monos no eran tan guapos como tu.- Espera...espera..no oí bien...volvamos a atrás.

-Pero claro esos monos no eran tan guapos como tu.- Bueno viniendo de Snape puede ser un cumplido. Snape se me acercaba, huy huy huy que mal royo.

-No pasa nada solo querrá besarse.- Dijo mi voz. AHH! DIOS QUE HORRIBLE, PIENSA EN PERSONAJES GUAPOS, PIENSA EN PERSONAJES GUAPOS...(mi mente se lleno de imágenes del Fary, Juakin Sabina y Maradona) FFFFF, k mal, se acercaba y se acercaba. Dios un meteorito, un rayo algo que le haga parar. De repente una luz y un ruido le hizo parar cuando solo le quedaban pocos centímetros. Había sonado como...dios ojala me equivoque..sonaba como un flash de una foto. OH, OH. Posteriormente oí el ruido como de alguien desapareciendo. Snape se paro en seco. Me miro y de repente se debió de acordar de algo.

-Puto viejo de mierda...- susurro Snape.

-¿Perdón?.-

-Nada depravaciones mías. Tenemos que volver a la escuela cuanto antes.

-pero como, no tenemos escoba, ni alfombra ni nada.- Snape saco la varita. Bien seguro que Snape hará algún encantamiento que nos regresara a Howgarts. A si sin previo aviso Snape se puso la varita en la espalda y se puso a rascarse. HUU! K ASCO.

-Los siento me pica la espalda y no llego.-

-Piensa en lo positivo hubiera sido peor k le picara otra ''cosa''.- Dijo mi voz. Que asco, por dios ,es que estoy muy provocada. Si tu ríete, que me gustaría verte a ti en mi lugar.

-Oye no te pases con los lectores.-

-Ya esta hablo ''la voz'' de la sabiduría.-

-No me busques que me encuentras.-

-Pues claro que te encuentro, estas en mi cabeza.-

-Por lo menos yo no voy por la escuela ligándome a todo kiski.-

-Tu calla que te he visto con mi conciencia haciendo lo que ya sabes.-

-Para empezar tu no tienes conciencia.-

-Claro que no desde que se divorcio de ti no la he vuelto a ver.-

-Mira no me hagas hablar que te puedo dejar mas mal de lo que te deja la escritora.-

Escritora: Oye a mi no me metáis en vuestras peleas prematrimoniales.

-Perdón...no quisiera interrumpir...-

Escritora: Snape, tu a lo tuyo, sigue rascándote donde te salga que estamos discutiendo.

(Esta parte ha sido censurada por el ministerio del interior, ya que su contenido puede dañarles psicológicamente.)

Nada después de muchos insultos y peleas, acabaron viniendo los del ministerio de magia,

al final acabe con un gran tachón en la cara de un bolígrafo, un intento de borro con una goma. (puta escritora, ella tiene material de escritorio ¬¬)

Escritora: te he oído, y modula tu lenguaje o saco el tipex, además a mi me dejaste un gran moratón en la cara, fue un ataque de puño contra mi cara.

De que hablas fue un ataque de cara contra mi puño.

-Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que vayamos a Howgarts...-

Si! Mejor que vayamos antes de que esa zorra nos suprime el dialogo.

Escritora: ¬¬. Por lo menos yo no me enamoro de un tío que es gay.

De que hablas, no es gay. ¿Eres gay?.

-Claro que no! Tu me ves a mi con cara de gay?.- Snape se pone de perfil.

.-Bueno de a si de perfil si.-

Tenias que hablar es que no te puedes estar calladita. Eso es lo malo de tener una voz interior.

Bueno por Fin logramos llegar a Howgarts. Después de un largo trayecto. Snape fue corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore, yo le seguí de lejos, ahora que lo pienso...¿Y si es gay? Huy a lo mejor eso fue lo que ''arreglo'' con Dumbledore para que le perdonase por ser mortifagos. huy huy huy. No se si quiero saber que estarán haciendo en el despacho. Estaba casi llegando a la escalera cuando oí una voces.

-PERO COMO ME HAS PODIDO HACER ESTO.- era la voz de Snape.

- LO SIENTO PARA MI SOLO ES UN HOBBIE.- esta era la voz de Dumbledore.

-CON TODO LO QUE HICE POR TI Y AHORA ME HACES ESO.- era Snape de nuevo.

-PERDONA PERO EL QEU SIEMPRE ''DA'' SOY YO, TU ERES EL QUE'' RECIBE''.- Era Dumbledore de nuevo, huy que frase. Es decir que los dos son gays Dumbledore da y Snape recibe joder que fuerte. Espera que aun sigue la conversación.

-ALGUN DIA TE PODIA TOCAR A TI DAR POR QUE YO ME CANSO.- Vaya con el Dumbledore.

-ES QUE TU SIEMPRE ESTAS CANSADO, TE CREES QUE ERES EL MEJOR PERO YO LOS HE VISTO QUE DAN MEJOR Y EL TEMA NO ES DE DAR SI NO DE HACER.- Jolin con el Snape, no sabia que alguien pudiera ligar tanto.

- MIRA YA ME TIENES ARTO, SIEMPRE ESTAS IGUAL NO SE COMO HACER PARA QUE ME APRECIES INTENTO DARTE TODO LO QUE PUEDO PERO PARECE QUE NO DAS ABASTO.- No me puedo creer lo que acaba de decir Dumbledore.

-PUES ESO ES POR QUE NO ERES BUENO Y NUNCA LO SERAS Y TU HOBBIE ES MUY FEO. ESO NI SE DENOMINA HOBBIE. ADIOS QUE TENGO QUE PREPARAR MI CLASE.- Dicho esto Snape salio del despacho enojado.

Al salir Snape me vio.

-Escuchaste lo que decíamos?.- Yo asentí decepcionada.

-¿Pero esto no afectara a nuestra relación verdad?.-

-COMO NO VA A AFECTAR ERES GAY.-

-QUE PESADITA LA GENTE, TENDRE PINTA DE GAY, IRE A CLUBS DE GAYS, SOÑARE QUE SOY GAY PERO NO LO SOY. REPITO NO LO SOY.- Las dos frases de en medio me transtornaron.

-¿Vas a clubs de gays?.-

-Bueno...es que acompaño a un amigo.-

-Es decir vas a un club de gay con un amigo. Y no eres gay...ya lo se eres maricon.-

-Es lo mismo. NO SOY GAY NO NO Y NO.-

-Entonces por k vas a un club de gays con un amigo.-

-NO!YO ACOMPAÑO A MI AMIGO. SOLO LE ACOMPAÑO HASTA LA PUERTA.-

-A SI¿? Y QUIEN ES ESE AMIGO¿?.-

-BUENO SE LLAMA CARLITOS.-

-AHH ASI SE LLAMA TU MIEMBRO.-

-YO NO LE PONGO NOMBRES A MIS PARTES INTIMAS! BUENO SI PERO NO SE LLAMA CARLITOS.- Esto me ha chocado mucho.

-mejor no me digas como se llama... pero volviendo al caso... Y POR QUE SUEÑAS QUE ERES GAY¿¿¿?.-

-Bueno es que resulta que de pequeño me encontré con...¿Pero por que coño estoy respondiendo a tus preguntas¿¿¿?.-

-Soy tu novia.-

-ahh, es cierto.-

-Te repito la pregunta ¿SI NO ERES GAY POR QUE SUEÑAS QUE LO ERES?.-

-MIRA QUE ERES PASADA ERES PEOR QUE LA TIA DE LA REVISTA DE INTERVIEW.-

-HAS SALIDO EN LA INTERVIEW¿¿¿?.-

-BUENO SI Y UNA VEZ EN LA PLAYBOY.-

-HAS SALIDO EN UNAS REVISTAS PARA TIOS Y NO ERES GAY¿¿?.-

-VALE TE LO DIRE PESADA!...NO...SOY...GAY! SALI EN ESAS REVISTAS POR QUE MI AMIGO ME OBLIGO.-

-AHH DEBE SER QUE HOY ENDIA NO MANDA EL CEREBRO SI YA DESCUBRI POR QUE SE LLAMAN PARTES INTIMAS POR QUE SON LAS QUE MANDAN Y INTIMIDAN.-

-MIRA A MI CHARLIE NO ME HA MANDADO HACER ESO.-

-AHH QUE SE LLAMA CHARLIE! Y SE APELLIDA BROWN NO¿? CHARLIE BROWN EL DUEÑO DE SNOOPY Y SNOOPY KIEN ES EL DE DUMBLEDORE¿?.-

-YA ES EL COLMO AHORA TE METES CON SEBASTI...¬¬ NO CONTESTARE A ESO.-

-VES ERES GAY.-

-KIERES UNA PRUEVA DE QUE NO SOY GAY ¿HE LA KIERES?.-

-SI YA TENGO MUCHAS DE QUE LO ERES, SABES COMO SE LLAMA EL PAKETE DE DUMBLEDORE Y AL PARECER EL DE ALGUN AMIGO TULLO QUE SE LLAMA CARLITOS.-

-LO SE POR QUE DUMBLEDORE TIENE UN HOBBIE MUY RARO.-

-A SI CUAL ES¿¿?.-

-ES FOTOGRAFO VALE!..-

-SI ME PARECIO A MI CUANDO COMPRE UNA DE LAS FOTOS DE FOTOSHOP.-

-ESA EN LA QUE SALIA CAMERON DIAZ DESNUDA¿?.-

-SI A QUE ESTABA WUAPISI...¿COMO SABES ESO?.-

-SE PUEDE DECIR QUE SE HACER MAS COSAS QUE POCIONES.-

-NO SE LO DIGAS A NADIE POR FISSS.-

-Claro que no, no te preocupes que nadie sabrá que eres lesbiana.-

-¬¬ Hacemos una cosa tu no eres gay y yo no soy lesbiana vale¿¿?Olvidaremos la conversación y seguiremos con lo nuestro si a ti no te importa salir con una lesbiana.¿?.-

-Claro que no bueno, nos vemos esta noche okis¿?. Te tengo una sorpresa.- TOMA!SNAPE ME TIENE UNA SORPRESA. SI ES QUE ALGO PASA AHORA CON SNAPE.

-Claro me pasare por las mazmorras hasta luego.-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: COMO DEJAR QUE SE SIENTA MAL TU CHICO EN 10 HORAS

En la sala de Griffindor me encontré con Sara.

-Hola Maite.-

-HOLA.-

-Que has echo en todo este tiempo?.-

.-Fui a rescatar a Snape.-

-AHHH te fugaste con Snape.-

-No le rescate de los mortifagos.-

.-Si claro.-

.-SI GANE AL K NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO A LAS CHAPAS.-

-Ya entiendo. Se te ha ido la chola.-

-NO ESTOY LOCA.-

-Claro que no, yo nunca dije eso.- Sara hizo un redondel con el dedo al lado de la cabeza.

-Bueno me da igual lo k digas. Por cierto...ahora soy la novia de Snape, tu a quien te has ligado¿?.-.

-Pues a nadie solo sigo saliendo con DRAKI.-

-¿DRAKI?.-

-SI Draco Malfoy. Por cierto conocí a Carlitos.-

-Carlitos¿?.-

-Si es el nombre de su miembro.-

-Es decir el miembro de Draco se llama Carlitos¿¿?.-

.-Si.- Huy huy huy, Snape dijo que iba a un club de gays con un amigo que se llama carlitos... No quiero imaginarme lo que harían.

-¿QUE HORA ES?.- Sara miro el reloj.

-Las nueve y diez.-

.-COÑO tengo una cita con Snape.- Salí disparada hacia las mazmorras, llegue toda despeluzada y cansada por la carrera. Llame a la puerta de su despacho.

-Pasa, pasa.- sonó la voz del interior. Abrí la puerta tímidamente.

-Pero que vas a hacer LOCA si entras ahí cuando salgas no serás la misma, a saber que querrá ese pederasta.- Yo hice caso omiso de mi voz. Entre dentro allí estaba Snape...o por lo menos lo parecía, empecé a mirarlo de arriba a abajo... SE HABIA PEINADO! DIOS!NO CREI QUE VIVIRIA PARA VER ESO! LLEVABA CORBATA! ESTO ES INCREIBLE...he¿?...¿Snape tiene los ojos verdes?...me lo han cambiado...pelo peinado para atrás, con gomina, ojos verdes y ... iff ifff ¿eso es perfume?...Chanel numero...¿4?. HOU! Si esta como un tren!¿¿¿¿? Eso no lo he dicho yo...creo que me han drogado o algo.

-¿Te vas a quedar parada en la puerta para siempre o vas a entrar?. Entro aun con la boca abierta, le miro, me miro, ahora la que hace el ridículo soy yo. El aquí todo guapo si hasta se puso lentillas! Y yo con la ropa de hace dos días, toda sucia.

-¿Vamos a ir a algún sitio?.- Snape me miro impresionado.

-Bueno he reservado mesa en ''Las nubes de Afrodita''.-

-Pero yo no voy bien vestida espérate unos minutos.-, Salgo corriendo llego a la sala común, me pongo un traje de esos de lujo, me peino, me lavo un poco y bajo otra vez.

-Ya estoy.- No me lo puedo creer el tío este ha reservado una mesa en uno de los restaurantes mas caros del mundo y lo mas impresionante con el sueldo de un profesor.

Snape me llevo para fuera de Howgarts, allí nos esperaba un taxi-escoba a dos plazas.

Esta se elevo con delicadeza sobre las nubes hasta llegar a una mas grande que las demás, allí se paro y Snape me ayudo a bajar. Allí nos esperaba una chica, no mas grande que yo.

-Buenos noches, ¿Tenéis reserva?.- Pregunto la chica cortésmente.

-Si a nombre de Severus Snape.- La chica se impresiono con el nombre, me miro como si fuera una''Guarra'' y empezó a buscar en su librito.

-Si aquí esta, mesa para dos personas.- La chica nos acompaño sin dejar de mirarme con cara de que después le iba a cobrar. La mesa consistía en una nube azulada y las sillas también eran pequeñas nubes azuladas.

-Mientras no nos den nubes de gominola yo tranquila.- AHI ESTA OTRA VEZ! LA ''VOZ'' DE LA SABIDURIA.

-Tu calla que muy buena pinta debes tener para que la tía esa te mire así.- ¿¿¿ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE APARENTO SER UNA PROSTITUTA?.-

-Caro que no, no lo insinuó LO PARECES!.- Mira paso de ti, no quiero que me estropees este día.

-¿Con quien hablas?¿Otra vez tu voz interior?.- Snape me miraba interesado.

-Si, no se calla ni bajo el agua.-

-Algo de parecido teníais que tener.- Dijo Snape por lo bajo. Yo hice como si no le hubiera oído.

-¿Lo de siempre Severus?.- Pregunto la chica amablemente.¿¿¿? He, Snape viene aquí a menudo? Que raro, me lo imaginaba comiendo Cornflakes bajo un puente pero nunca en un sitio así.

-Si ¿Y tu que quieres?.- La tía me echo una mirada de furia, como que si decía algo me mataba.

-Bueno...una Magic-Cola.- La tía lo apunto de mala gana en su cuaderno.

-Enseguida les traigo la carta.- Dijo entre dientes.

-¿La conoces?.- Dije una vez que se hubo ido.

-Si bueno, es la camarera.-

-Dime algo que no sepa ¬¬.- La chica volvió con las bebidas y la carta, a Snape le dio su carta dulcemente y le puso un liquido rojo en un vaso, luego se me acerco, me dio la carta de mala gana, me puso el vaso y empezó a servirme la Magic-Cola. En una de estas va y me derrama media Magic -Cola encima del vestido.

-Huy lo siento fue sin querer...-

-SIN QUERER SE MATO UN INGLES EN LA PUERTA DEL CORTEINGLES, LO HICISTE APOSTA O TE CREES QUE ME CHUPO EL DEDO.-

-A MI DONDE METAS TUS DEDOS ME LA TRAE FLOJA, YA TE HE PEDIDO PERDON QUE MAS KIERES UN PIN¿¿¿¿?.-

-DOS.-

-PUES TE JODES QUE NO TE LOS DOY.-

-MAITE DEJA A BELINDA EN PAZ Y BELINDA TE DIGO LO MISMO, NUNCA TE HE VISTO COMPORTARTE ASI.- Las dos nos pusimos muy rojas sobre todo esa tal Belinda.

Belinda saco la varita y me limpio el vestido, después de esto medio llorando se fue. Luego vino otra chica.

-Hola, ¿Que vais a cenar.-

-Yo quiero una empanada de calabaza con filete de triton.- Dijo Snape medio decepcionado.

-Yo quiero una pizza de lenguas de gusarajo.- La chica tomo nota y se fue.

-Oye...lo siento...- Snape hizo un gruñido.

-Vaya numerito has montado.-

-No fue mi culpa ella...-

-Da igual su comportamiento no excusa el tuyo.-

-Dime la verdad quien era?.-

-Era mi ex.- ¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE ERA QUIEN? ZORRA DE MIERDA!

-PERO POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE!.-

-No tengo por que contarte mi vida privada, hay cosas que uno prefiere guardarse, por cierto por favor no chilles que ya montaste un numerito bien grande y me duele la cabeza.- Snape parecía triste y apunto de llorar. Llego la camarera con la comida. Snape apenas comió y yo al verle así tampoco me apetecía mucho. Me daba mucha pena.

-¿Estas bien?.-

-Si, solo estoy cansado.- Mas tarde se levanto.

.-Voy al lavabo ahora vuelvo.- Pero yo sabia a donde iba realmente. Snape se dirigió a la barra, donde se encontraba Belinda fregando unos vasos. Estuvo un rato hablando con ella y luego volvió, con una cara de deprimido que no era normal, estaba mas pálido de lo habitual. Sinceramente había visto a Snape con muchos síntomas de animo pero nunca así. Snape pago la cena y volvimos a Howgarts pero Snape no pronuncio ninguna palabra mas.

Mañana tenia clase así que debí acostarme ya. Le di un beso a Snape y me fui a la sala común, la verdad es que si queréis detalles el beso no fue muy alegre, mas bien soso, no se si por que siempre eran así o por el estado de animo de Snape


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

A la mañana siguiente me desperté después de un largo sueño, fui a desayunar pero Snape no estaba allí, de echo ni si quiera dio clase en su lugar vino Mcgonnagall y nos dijo la excusa de siempre: ''Vuestro profesor de pociones en estos momentos no esta en posición de dar clases'' Todo el mundo echo cohetes de felicidad pero yo a la vez que Snape me sentían triste. Después de clase decidí ir a ver a Snape, pero no lo encontré en ningún sitio, por el pasillo oí unos gemidos, parecía un gato, provenían del aula de encantamientos. Me acerque, la puerta estaba cerrada pero desde fuera se oía una conversación.

-Venga Severus que no es para tanto.- Era la voz de Mcgonnagall.

-Lo siento pero es que no puedo soportarlo.-

-Ya es la tercera vez en los ultimo 5 años.-

-Pero es que no puedo soportarlo, el ha hecho tantas cosas por mi y yo le trato así, me siento culpable.-

-Es una tontería, seguro que pronto volveréis a ser amigos.-

-Eso espero, pero creo que me pase con el.-

-No te preocupes conozco a Dumbledore hace mucho y se que te perdonara, cambiando de tema ¿Que tal en tu cita?.-

-Bueno, mi ex se peleo con Maite, se monto una enorme, quede en ridículo, ella se sintió avergonzada y para colmo seguro que piensa que estoy así por ella. En resumen un desastre.-

-Bueno tal vez si hablas con ella tal vez entre en razón, por cierto Severus, ¿No es demasiado pequeña para ti?.-

-Solo le saco catorce años, además yo aparento menos y ella mas, así que estamos compensados.-

-Siempre estas igual, debiste de haberte casado con Bellatrix cuando tuviste tu oportunidad.-

-No la merecía, ella no me quería.-

-Sabes perfectamente que no es verdad, ella te adoraba lo único que lo demostraba de la forma incorrecta.-

-Bueno lo hecho hecho esta, ahora ella es una mortifaga y yo un simple profesor de pociones, al que ella y sus amigos desean matar.- Estas palabras me llegaron al alma.

Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que los mortifagos pensaran en matarlo, el pobre, y...¿Quien es esa Bellatrix?

-¿Oye Minerva tu opinas que parezco gay?.-

-Bueno un poco si. Es que la verdad con el pelo así y cose tus pintas pareces sacado de sadomasoquista.- Vale eso ya lo sabemos todos, di algo que no sepamos.

-La verdad es que estado pensando que tal vez Charlie este ya viejo, tal vez necesite unas vacaciones.-

-¿Charlie?.-

-Si mi... ya sabes.-

-Ahh...ya se quien es, puede ser pero que vacaciones le vas a dar rayos ultravioleta para que se ponga calentito¿?.-

-No nos pasemos que luego de tanto calor se queman. Y los huevos fritos, sin patatas no molan, bueno tal vez con mayonesa...- No se pero eso suena a doble sentido...

-Bueno ahora , después de desvariar y pensar, ¿Que tal si vas a hablar con Dumbledore?.-

-NO! Eso es lo que el viejo quiere, no no, eso no, eso es lo que el quiere, que pensemos...- Snape se pone a mirar a los lados.

-Severus...que no estamos en ''The ring'' deja de decir gilipolleces.-

-Pero tampoco estamos en ''Scary movie'' A si que deja de hacer chistes malos sobre películas.-

-Hablo la voz de la experiencia en chistes malos.-

-No esa es la de Maite.-

-SERA CABRON CON TODO LO QUE HICE POR EL...!.- Voz cállate, me esta empezando a caer que te cagas este Snape.

-Ya es normal a ti todo el mundo te caga encima, es que con ese pelo pareces un vater portátil.- Y tu la conciencia de ''Pinocho'' en todo ni siquiera te falta el bastón

-No es un bastón, se llama caña de bambú.- Peor me lo pones pareces un panda.

En ese momento un chico se me acerco sin percatarme.

-Hola.- Di un vuelco quite la oreja de la puerta y me vire.

-Hola.- Aun me estaba recuperando del susto.

-¿Que haces?.- El niño frunció el entrecejo.

-Yo estaba...contemplando las muescas de la puerta.- Que excusa tan mala.

-Ya...de que color eran?.-

-Azules.-

-La puerta es negra.-

-Ya pero es que...soy daltónica y confundo el rojo con el verde.-

-Y eso que tiene que ver con el negro¿?.-

-Pues que cuando cierro los ojos se ve todo negro y al ser daltónica, el rojo que se ve de fondo se mezcla con el verde y el naranja de la esquina se destiñe por le blanco y sale azul.-

El niño se rió.

-Claro pero si el naranja de la esquina se va con el amarillo de abajo que mezclado con el negro saldría rojo.- Ahora me reí yo.

-¿Como te llamas?.-

-Me llamo, Potter, Harry Potter.- A lo James Bond.

-Yo soy Maite.- Lo mió fue a lo cutre.

-¿Y dime en serio que hacías?.-

-Espiar a un... (Miro a Harry , pienso en Snape)...amigo.-

-¿Y quien es?.- Harry se acerco a la puerta. En ese momento salio Snape.

-¿Potter que haces aquí?.- Snape me miro serio, parecía haber llorado.

-Pasaba por aquí ...-

-Bueno pues ahora desfilando para tu sala común.- Harry me guiño el ojo y se fue.

-¿Y tu que hacías aquí?.-

-¿Mirar las muescas del techo?.- Snape me volvió a mirar con esa mirada ''rara'' y me dolió otra vez la cabeza.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?.-

-¿Y tu quieres dejar de mentirme?.-

-Son mentiras piadosas.-

-NO! son mentiras dolorosas.-

-Ignoraba que tuvieras sentimientos.-

.-Ignoraba que fueras tan cotilla.-

-¿Nos vamos a pelear aquí?.-

-Yo me peleo donde sea.-

-Si debe de ser esa la razón por la que todo el mundo te odia y tu quiere matar!.- Huy creo k me he pasado.

-Tu no sabes nada, solo eres una niñata que juega a ser adulta, pero no sabes que puedes hacer daño si las cosas no las dices y piensas con madurez, además tu que sabrás de mi vida, todo el mundo me juzga sin conocerme, ya me tenéis arto, dejadme en paz por una vez.- Snape se marcho tan rápido que me aun cuando se fue tenia la boca abierta.

Joder que fuerte , todavía estoy allí con la boca abierta.

-Niña quita que tengo k limpiar.- El conserje estaba allí al lado mió limpiando. Yo cerré la boca y reanude el paso.¿Abría escuchado la conversación? Volví a la sala común un pocos cortada y con aun las palabras de Snape resonándome en mi cabeza.

-Hola Maite.- Era Sara que venia otra vez de pesada.

-Hola.- Dije a desganas.

-¿Donde estabas hoy?.-

-Fui a buscar a Snape.-

-Ya veo sigues con la paranoia de que sales con el.-

-NO ES UNA PARANOLLA.-

.-Ya. claro y que mas.-

-Mira me da igual lo que digas, sabré yo con quien salgo y ahora déjame que tengo k pensar en algo importante..- Subí las escaleras y me senté en mi cama, saque una pluma un pergamino y empecé a escribir.

Estimado profesor Snape:

Siento mucho lo ocurrido... Mierda. No se que poner...a.m...ni idea. Es que así suena como no se...si no lo sintiera.

-. CARTA DE PERDON AL JOVEN PERO APUESTO PROFESOR SNAPE.-

(Demasiadas , mentiras por frases.)

-.CARTA DE PERDON AL JOVEN PROFESOR SNAPE.-

(Creo que se dará cuenta)

.-CARTA DE PERDON AL PROFESOR SNAPE.-

(así esta mejor)

Siento mucho lo ocurrido en estos últimos días, en parte creo que tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste sobre mi, y admito que me pase e hice mal en mentirte. No se si creerás lo que te digo en estas palabras ya que te he mentido ya varias veces, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo de la manera mas sincera que pueda. Creo que será mejor que lo nuestro se acabe ya que como tu dijiste soy demasiado pequeña para salir con personas de su edad. A si que siento mucho por haberle hecho perder su precioso tiempo, espero que algún DIA llegue a perdonarme.

Atentamente: MAITE

Cogí la carta y me dirigí a su despacho, del interior venia una canción que me llego a lo mas profundo del corazón.

**Era feliz en su matrimonio**

**Aunque su marido era el mismo demonio**

**Tenia el hombre un poco de mal genio**

**Ella se quejaba de que nunca fue tierno**

**Desde hace ya mas de tres años**

**Recibe cartas de un extraño**

**Cartas llenas de poesía**

**Que le han devuelto la alegría**

**Quien te escribía a ti versos**

**Dime niña quien era**

**Quien te mandaba flores por primavera**

**Quien cada nueve de noviembre**

**Como siempre sin tarjeta**

**Te mandaba un ramito de violetas**

**A veces sueña ella y se imagina**

**Como será aquel que a ella tanto la estima**

**Será mas bien hombre de pelo cano**

**Sonrisa abierta y ternura en sus manos**

**Quien será quien sufre en silencio**

**Quien puede ser su amor secreto**

**Ella que no sabe nada**

**Mira a su marido y luego se calla**

**Quien te escribía a ti versos**

**Dime niña quien era**

**Quien te mandaba flores por primavera**

**Quien cada nueve de noviembre**

**Como siempre sin tarjeta**

**Te mandaba un ramito de violetas**

**Y cada tarde al volver su esposo**

**Cansado del trabajo va y la mira de reojo**

**No dice nada porque lo sabe todo**

**Ella es así feliz de cualquier modo**

**Porque el es quien le escribe versos**

**El es su amante, su amor secreto**

**Ella que no sabe nada**

**Mira a su marido y luego se calla**

**Quien te escribía a ti versos**

**Dime niña quien era**

**Quien te mandaba flores por primavera**

**Quien cada nueve de noviembre**

**Como siempre sin tarjeta**

**Te mandaba un ramito de violetas**

Esto me hizo llorar un buen rato, me daba mucha pena oírle cantar esa canción.

No podía entregarle la carta, le destrozaría...

-¿Que haces aquí?.-

-AHHH!.- No me había dado cuenta que había alguien también en el pasillo. Se trataba de Dumbledore.

-Bueno...yo...estaba...buscando a mi gato.- Dumbledore sonrió.

-Estas de suerte lo he visto por el pasillo del segundo piso, al parecer le robo parte del almuerzo a un chico y este esta reclamando su sándwich.- Yo muy triste hice como que me dirigía al pasillo del segundo piso, luego al ver que Dumbledore se metía en el despacho de Snape volví a pegar la oreja.

-Hola Severus...venia a disculparme...esa momia de la profesora McGonnagall me obligo, si no me quita los caramelos de limón.-

-Ya, te mando ella, no viniste por que querías..-

-Eso también.-

-Ya claro pides perdón y te crees que ya esta todo bien.-

.- No, pretendía ayudarte en algo.-

-¿A si en que?.-

-Pensaba que me lo dijeras tu.-

-No necesito nada de ti...bueno si...esa foto...quémala por favor.-

-Pero si no...-

-QUEMALA.-

-Pero que no fui yo.-

-¿Como que no fuiste tu?.-

.-Yo no hice esa foto.-

-Pero si eres el único gilipo... inteligente que hace fotos.-

-Pues al parecer no.-

-Pero... dios...¿Quien pudo ser?.-

-MMMmmm, recuerdo en una clase de paparachis, haber visto a alguien que tu conocías.-

.-¿QUIEN?.-

-Creo que era...mm...como se llamaba este¿?.-

.-LUCIUS, BELLATRIX, HARRY, ¿¿¿¿?.-

.-no!.-

-¿Quien?.-

-Este, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua...WHITE,...RED...BLUE...BROWN...! Ya se BLACK.-

-Sirius¿?.-

.-NO! BLACK.-

.-SON LA MISMA PERSONA.-

-Bueno, pues tal vez fue RED.-

.-K ES BLACK!.-

.-RED, BLACK, BLUE...¿que diferencia hay?.-

.-Haber que te gusta mas un caramelo de limón o uno de naranja¿?.-

.-EL DE LIMON! EL DE NARANJA ES MUY SALADO.-

.-Pero si los caramelos son dulces...-

-SALADO!.-

.-Nada déjalo...Voy a hacerle una visita a Black.-

.-¿Otra vez te vas a declarar a Black¿?.-

.-NO!.-

-¿Entonces a que vas a ver a Black¿?.-

.-Voy a preguntarle si el hizo la foto.-

.-¿Que foto?.-

.-Esos caramelos de limón te están afectando al cerebro.-

.-¿Que caramelos?.MMMMM C A R A M E L O S ! .-

Snape salio del aula y yo me escondí, no se percato de mi presencia, paso al lado mió sin enterarse con prisas. Luego salio Dumbledore y este si me vio.

-¿Que haces aquí?.-

.-yo...buscar a mi gato.-

.-¿Gato? Eso se come¿? Espero que sepa a limón. G A T O !.-

Yo no me quede para verlo desvariar sino que me fui a seguir a Snape. Snape salio del colegio, fue y cogió una escoba. Yo espere a que saliera y cogí otra. Me subí.

-Síguele!.- Salio una tarjetita.

-Tarifa extra por carreras.-

-Vale pero síguele que se escapa.-

.- PAGO ADELANTADO.- Pague a la escoba y esta siguió a Snape a toda velocidad. La escoba lo alcanzo en nada.

- No te acerques tanto que no debe vernos!.- La escoba soltó otra tarjeta.

-Quejica.- Snape descendió y mi escoba detrás, estábamos en un espeso bosque, mi escoba descendió unos metros alejado de el. Snape se bajo y empezó a caminar. Yo el seguí con precaución de que no me vea. Pronto llegamos a una cabaña en la espesura del bosque, parecía echa a mano y un poco deforme, parecía que habían echo una chapuza de las grandes.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: ESTE TIO ES UN CASO PERDIDO….

Snape camino hacia ella y aparecio un perro negro que se puso a ladrarle.

-Venga ya Sirius deja de hacer el tonto.- El perro no se inmuto de repente Snape parecio caer en algo.

-Vaya que eres una chica.- Detras de ella salio otro perro. Este se convirtio en un hombre con el pelo endredado y parecia que llevaba mucho tiempo sin andar a dos piernas por que se tamboleaba.

-Princesa ya puedes irte.- La perra se fue.

-¿Que quieres?.- Le dijo el hombre a Snape.

.-Venia a hablar con tigo.-

.-NO! Otra vez no ya te lo he dicho, no me gustas! Ya tengo familia e hijos...-

Snape le miraba impresionado.

-No es eso.- Dijo Snape.

.-¿Entonces a que vienes?.-

.-Tu me has hecho una foto¿?.- El hombre penso.

-Puede ser.-

.-Quiero que me la des.- El hombre sonrio.

.-Y que gano yo a cambio.-

.-Que no te mate.-

-HUU! Que miedo, Severus eso de dar miedo no es lo tuyo.- Snape saco la varita a la vez que Sirius. Que lio se iban a matar ahi mismo. Tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia que...que hago ¿tu que harias en mi lugar?... Agitaron las varitas a la vez.

-Abada Kedabra!.- Snape fallo por los pelos. Sirius no ataco si no que se escondio tras un arbol.

-¿Que pasa Sirius te doy miedo?.- A el no se pero yo me cague. Iba a salir corriendo, pero mis piernas no respondian.

-INCENDIO!.- El arbol se quemo. Sirius estaba al descubierto Snape aprovecho esta ocasion para atacar.

-EXPELIARMUS.- Sirius grito otra maldicion pero no el dio tiempo Snape era mas rapido. Snape se acerco lentamente y Sirius se transformo en el perro negro otra vez. Salieron unos ladridos por detras y aparecio la perra de Sirius, se colocaron en paralelo. Snape levanto otra vez la varita pero Sirius ataco. Snape lanzo un abada kedabra pero fallo, no le dio a Sirius pero si a la perrita, que murio en el acto.

Sirius paro de morder a Snape y se acerco a la perrita que estaba tumbada contra un arbol.

Snape no se quedo quieto cogio firmemente la varita, Sirius se volvio y corrio hacia Snape, este rio.

-CRUCIO!.- Sirius salio volando y dio cantra un arbol. Sirius volvio a su forma normal y se intento levantar pero no pudo. Snape se acerco hasta el vorde del arbol. Tenia que hacer algo, pero si me metia seguro k acababa mal y si salgo de aqui y me oye tambien. Snape se acerco tanto a Sirius que su varita tocaba su cuello.

-Dime donde estan las fotos.- Snape parecia un sicopata, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, mirada de fuira y con el viento su pelo se movie era tan, tan...guay.

.-No lo se yo no me dedico a eso.- Sirius parecia estar muerto de miedo.

-NO ME JODAS SIRIUS QUE DUMBLEDORE TE VIO EN UNA CLASE DE PAPARACHIS.-

Snape apreto con fuira la varita. Sirius temblo.

.-Snape, no hagas locuras.- Snape no hacia caso parecia fuera de si. Snape respiro profundo en un intento de trankilizarse.

-Por ultima vez donde estan mis fotos¿?.- Pregunto Snape muy lentamente y entre dientes.

-Severus...te juro que no se de que me hablas...- Sirius estaba medio llorando.

Snape se llevo las manos a la cara.

-Ya te di muchas oportunidades, ya sabes lo que te espera...- Ya esta no podia soportarlo mas.

-NOOOOOOOO!.- Grite y corri hacia detras de un arbol. Snape gruño.

-Vete de aqui niñata.-

-NO! NO PUEDES HACER ESO.- Seguia escondida detras del arbol, por si acaso.

.-ME lo vas a impedir?.- Dijo medio riendose.

-Yo...he...bueno yo...-

.-Lo sabia, asi que largate antes de que te espere lo mismo.-

-NOOO!.- Snape se viro hacia Sirius, que aun temblaba y con un movimiento de varita lo ato.

.-Ahora vengo.- Le susurro a Sirius. Snape venia hacia a mi con la varita en la mano. Yo al verlo sali corriendo.

.-PUEDES HUIR PEOR NO ESCONDERTE.-

.-NO SI YO NO PRETENDO ESCONDERME SI NO SALIR PITANDO.-Entre las rocas vi un agujerito y me meti, daba a una especie de cueva. Snape se paro a unos cuantos metros.

.-TE PUEDO SENTIR SE QUE ESTAS PRO AQUI.- Sinceramente, no me importa que me sienta lo que mas procupa es que me vea.

-Ven Maite sal, sal, vamos a jugar un ratito.- Yo no me movi, parecia un sicopata fuera de si, se le fue la bola. Sinceramente me daba un cague salir k ni pa que...oh...oh...

-aaahhhhAAAAHHHH CHISSSSSS!.- Mierda, tenia que estornudar ahora. Snape me oyo y metio la mano entre las piedras, yo intente que no me cogiera pero lo hizo, me saco con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- Dije como si nada.

-¿Te creias que ibas a escapar de mi?.-

.-Bueno...yo pensaba..si..-

.-Ya tu pensabas...ese es el problemas de los jovenes de hoy en dia...¡SIEMPRE PENSANDO! Y claro, leugo como no lo sabeis hacer bien , pasa lo que pasa.- Sinceramente, se ha vuelto loco y no se que es peor, si ser un loco o estar apunto de matarte un loco.

.-Vaya pregunta lo segundo.- Voz este no es el momento oportuno para tonterias. Snape me arrastro hasta donde estaba Sirius atado que...huy...ya no esta. Snape empezo a buscarlo con la vista.

.-¿Onde se habra metido este ahora?.-Me ato contra un arbol y se fue. Al cabo de unos minutos ahi un fuerte grito.

.-EXPELIARMUS!.- Lo siguiente fue un BOOOOOmmm! y un ruido como de un arbol crijir. Dos minutos despues se empezaron a mover los arbustos, y para mi sorpresa salio Sirius de entre los arboles y llebaba a Snape incosciente. Sirius paso de largo.

.-HE!.- Grite enojada.

.-Ahi te quedas, sueltate tu solita.- ¿Pero mira esto? Yo le salvo y encima me deja aqui atada. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Sirius montado en una escoba llevando a Snape aun incosciente atado en ella. Pues nada ahi estaba atada sin poer moverme. Al cabo de una hora los arbustos se volvieron a mover y salio otra persona, otra persona que me extraño mucho verla. Era Sirius otra vez, a lo mejor se arrepintio y viene a sacarme.

.-Hola, ¿Que haces aqui?.- Vale ahora se rie de mi.

.-Me ato Snape , ya lo sabes o se ni para que preguntas.-

.-¿A si?.- Vale si que se esta riendo de mi.

.- ¿Y que hacia Snape aqui?.- Sirius me miraba interesado.

.-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?.-

.-No! ¿Por que?.-

.-Por que estabas aqui hace una hora.-

.-¿Yo?. Acabo de lograra salir de un tapiz hace un rato.-

.-¿He?.-

.-Si un tapiz, que esta en el ministerio de magia, por fin lograron sacarme.-

.-Pero...¿Entonces quien era ese?.-

.-Y a mi que me cuentas. Dime ¿Que hacia Snape aqui?.-

.-Venia a por algo de una foto.-

.-AHHH! Jaja, si la foto...jaja.-

.-¿Fuiste tu?.-

.-Si! Que cara puso...jajajaja.- Sirius se fue riendose.

.-¿HE! Que pasa conmigo?.-

.-Ahi te quedas.- Nada ahi estube hasta que por fin Sirius se apiado de mi y me saco., eso fue...mm...dos dias despues.

-¿POR QUE NO ME SACASTE ANTES?.- Sirius se dio la vuelta y volvio a la cabaña.

Yo me volvi a meter en el bosque alli estube durante horas hasta que encontre una cabina. (No me pregunteis que hacia una cabina en medio del bosque.) Me meti y llame por telefono, aun me quedaban cuatro galeones en el bolsillo. Marque el numero de una empresa de escobas- taxis y espere la respuesta.

-Telefonica le informa que actualmente no se encuentra una linea con ese numero, por favor vuelva a marcar.- ¿¿¿¿? ¿¿¿TELE...¿K?.

Marque el numero de aerolineas alfombrinas y volvi a esperar respuesta, sono una musiquilla con una pequeña cancion:

MARICA YO

MARICA TU

MARICA QUIEN

MARICA AHHH

FIESTA, FIESTA,

PLUMA, PLUMA HE. Luego me salio un chico.

.-Hola, ha llamado a telegays, si desea el pak de 5 gays y una habitacion pulse 1, si desea 4 y una cama pulse 2, en cambio si solo quiere uno pulse 3.-

-¿PERO DE QUE HABLAS?.-

.-Hay tia no te me vayas a poner de martir por que si no tia te juro por Snoopy que me enfado, osea que no vayas de lista.- Dicho esto me colgo. Pues nada al final tendre que llamar a Howgarts, Marque el numero ya enfadada en espera de respuesta. En un momento me salio una chica.

.-¿Si?.-

.-Hola quisiera hablar con Dumbledore.-

.-No lo siento me temo que se ha equivocado.- Dicho esto colgo. Volvi a marcar y salio la misma chica.

.-¿Si?.-

.-Hola, me temo que me he vuelto a equivocar.-

.-ES OBIO QUE SI A SI QUE ADIOS.- Volvio a colgar. Pues nada marcare informacion haber que sale. Al cabo de un rato salio otra chica.

.-¿Bienvenido a informcion que desea?.-

.-Busco el telefono de Albus Dumbledore.-

.-En seguida te digo cariño.- Al cabo de unos minutos volvio a hablar.

.-Lo siento no hay nadie con ese nombre en este distrito.-

.-Gracias.- Colgue el telefono y pense un instante. Ya se llamare al ministerio de magia para que me ayude. Marque y espere deseando que me contestaran.

.-Telepizza ¿que desea?.- Vaya se han cambiado de nombre.

.-Me gustaria hablar con el encargado de viajes.-

.-En seguida le pongo.- Al cabo de un instante salio la voz de un chico.

.-¿Si digame?.-

.-Hola me gustaria que me enviaran algo grande y veloz para poder irme.-

.-Muy bien...¿Y como la quiere?.-

.-Sinceramente me da igual, mientras sea veloz.-

.-Bien...seran...8'30.-

.-Okis.-

.-¿Donde se encuentra?.-

.-En...- Miro para todos los lados y por fin diviso un cartel.

.-En Central Park.-

.-Bien, ¿En que zona?.-

.-Pues...- miro para todos los lados , muevo unas hojas y veo un edificio verde.

.-Veo un edificio verde.-

.-Ok cerca del Kionoz building. Espere ahi en diez minutos estara.-

.-Gracias.- Y colgue. Al cabo de diez minutos se me acerco un hombre. Iba vestido todo de rojo y tenia una gorra tambien roja, llevaba un paquete en la mano, era plano y cuadrado.

.-Hola.-

.-Hola.-dijie a desganas.

.-Aqui traigo se pedido.- Mire el paquete que me entregaba.

.-Yo no he pedido eso. Se equivoca de persona.-

.-No creo es la unica persona en todo Central Park.-

.-Le repito que no he pedido eso.-

.-Su voz es la misma que la que llamo.-

.-Yo solo he llamado al ministerio para que me trajeran algo para irme.-

.-No, usted llamo a telepizza y pidio lo mas barato, que es una pizza a los cuatro quesos.-

.-Pues venga la compro.- El hombre sonrio. Me meti la mano en los bolsillos y saque 9 Sikels. Luego se los entregue. El hombre los miro extrañado.

.-¿Que es esto?.-

.-Que va a ser dinero.-

.-Esto no es valido aqui, yo quiero dolares.-

.-No se que es, yo suelo pagar con esto.- Por alli pasaron dos policias, que oyeron el ajetreo.

.-¿Que pasa aqui?.-

.-Esta chica que no me quiere pagar.-

.-Si le quiero pagar pero el no quiere mi dinero.-

.-Dejeme verlo...mmmm...¿Tu que opias Lue?.- El otro policia tambie se acerco.

.-Deberiamos requisarlo.-

.-Acompañenos por favor.-

.-¿Pero y que pasa con la pizza?.- El policia se viro.

.-Lue comprale la pizza, de todas formas tenia hambre.- Lue pago al hombre y este se fue. Pronto llegamos a una comisaria y entre con ellos.

-Espere aqui por favor.- Me dijo uno de ellos y me señalaron una butaca. Luego les vi entrar en una oficina y al cabo de un rato salio otra chica.

.-Acompañeme por aqui.- La chica me llevo a una salita.

La sala era muy grande y muy bien amueblada, la chica se acerco a una de las lamparas y le dio un toquecito con el dedo en la bombilla, esta se encendio y se abrio una puerta detras de la estanteria.

.-Sigueme.- Yo la segui timidamente, no sabia a donde me llevaba. Pronto apareci en el ministerio de magia.

.-Por aqui, note demores.-Yo la segui atraves de un gran pasillo y llegue a una oficina muy bien decorada.

.-Hola.- me saludo un hombre pelirrojo y muy amable. Seguidamente me estrecho la mano.

.-Me llamo Arthur Weasley, encantada de conocerte tu eres Maite no?.- Yo asenti.

.-Sientate por favor.- La chica se fue y me sente.

.-Bien supongo que sabras por que estas aqui no?.-

.-No.- El hombre sonrio.

.-Una tonteria en verdad, usaste un telefono muggle y diste dinero magico, pero no te preocupes, ya no sencargamos de todo. Solamente te trajimos por que teniamos que preguntarte unas cosilllas.- Yo asenti sin entender.

.-¿Que hacias en medio de Central Park?.-

.-Buscaba algun medio de transporte.-

.-Ya pero...¿Por que no estabas en el colegio?.-

.-Bueno...es una historia muy...larga.- Arthur miro el reloj.

.-Tenemos tiempo.-

.-Bueno...resulta que segui a Snape fuera del colegio en una escoba, Snape fue a un bosque donde habia una cabaña, alli habia dos perros, uno de ellos era Sirius y el otro su novia...-

.-¿Siiru? Pero si el salio hace dias.-

.-¿Me deja acabar?.-

.-Claro, continue.-

.-Snape mato a la novia y ato a Sirius, luego estaba apunto de matarlo cuando sali yo, despues de esto el vino a por mi y me pillo. Me llevo a junto de Sirius pero este se habia escapado, Snape se fue tras el pero Sirius le dejo incosciente y se lo llebo en una escoba. Horas mas tardes aparecio otro Sirius que me hizo entender que el de antes era un impostor. Estube durante dos dias atada hasta que me solto y luego bueno ya sabes el resto, lo de la cabina y los policias.- Arthur penso durante un momento.

.-¿Estas diciendome toda la verdad?.-

.-Si.-

.Pero Snape no ha parado de dar clases.-


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: EL HOMBRE DE LAS MIL CARAS

.-¿A no?.-

.-No. Ahora mismo esta allí.-

.-Pero que enserio...yo...-

.-Claro que te creo.- Arthur se levanto me acompaño hasta una escoba que me llevo a Howgarts. Allí como el dijo estaba Snape. Estaba un poco raro.

.-Tu llegas tarde 20 menos para Griffindor.- Yo fui a la sala común donde como siempre estaba Sara, acompañada, pero esta vez no era Draco.

.-Hola.- dije, Sara dejo de besar a su pareja y por fin pude ver su cara. Me sonaba mucho.

.-¿Quien es?.- Pregunte.

.-Hola me llamo Ron Weasley.-

Sara aparto a Ron.

.-¿Donde estabas?.-

.-Bueno espié a Snape.-

.-Ya...veo k sigues igual, deberías ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey.-

.-HAY! NO SE POR K TE DIGO NADA MIRA QUE ERES TONTA!.- Salí de la sala y Sara sigue con su rollito.

Decidí ir a ver que hacia Snape y averiguar por que estaba tan raro. Toque en la puerta de su despacho.

.-Hola...- Dije tímidamente.

.-¿Que quieres?..-

.-Bueno quería decirte que por que hiciste eso.-

.-¿El que de que me hablas?.-

.-Lo de aquella perrita.-

.-¿Que perrita? ¿Que quieres? ¿Quien eres?.-

.-La novia de Sirius o bueno el farsante de Sirius, quiero saber por que lo hiciste.-

.-¿Pero de que hablas? Hace mucho que no veo a Sirius, el esta muerto callo en el tapiz.-

.-Pero tu estabas enojado y le ataste luego viniste a por mi...-

.-50 PUNTOS MENOS POR HACER PERDER EL TIEMPO AL PROFESOR CON PARANOLLAS.-

Decidí irme.

.-¿HE A DONDE VAS?.- Yo me vire.

.-Me voy ya que no me haces caso.-

.-20 puntos menos por intentar irte sin permiso.

.-¿Me puedo ir POR FAVOR!.-

.-No. Antes dime quien eres.-

.-Maite.- Snape pensó un instante.

.-Ahh, la...si ya recuerdo.-

.-Bueno ya me voy que tengo que hacer cosas.- Snape saco la varita y cerro al puerta.

.-Tu no vas a ningún sitio.-

.-¿Que te pasa estas raro?.- Snape se sentó y me miro con mirada muy seria.

.-Espera unos minutos y lo sabrás.- De todas formas no tenia a donde ir. Al cabo de diez minutos el pelo de Snape se tiño de rubio y creció varios centímetros. Se volvió mas alto y se cara cambio totalmente. Era... Lucius. Yo abrí la boca asombrada. Lucius se empezó a reír.

.-¿Donde esta Snape?.-

.-HABLA SOLO CUANDO TE PREGUNTEN.-

.-DONDE ESTA.- Dije despacito. Lucius saco la varita.

.-¿TE VAS A ESTAR CALLADITA?.- Lucius me apuntaba con la varita, yo asentí.

Lucius bajo la varita y la volvió a guardar. Luego se me acerco y me quito la mía.

.-No la vas a necesitar.- Lucius la rompió en dos. Yo me quede medio enfadada pero no dije nada.

.-Bien ahora esperaremos un ratito...EN SILENCIO!.- Dijo mirando para mi que ya iba a abrir la boca. Minutos después la chimenea se encendió y salio un chico de pelo marrón y corto, este le hizo una señal a Lucius. Lucius me agarro por un brazo y me tiro contra la chimenea, el hico se alejo de mi como de la mierda.

Lucius entro y tiro unos polvos, en segundos aparecimos en una gran mansión, debería ser la de Lucius. Lucius me volvió a agarrar y me llevo a la cocina, allí estaba Voldemort. Seguro que querrá la revancha a las chapas.

Lucius me tiro contra el suelo enfrente de Voldemort, si es que estaba mas en el suelo que de pie.

.-Ya te la traje Señor.- Lucius hizo una reverencia y se fue. Voldemort se me acerco sin dejar de mirarme seriamente.

.-A si que tu eres Maite.-

.-¿Donde esta Snape?.-

.-¿Te he dado permiso para hablar?.-

.-No.-

.-PUES CALLATE.- Me intente levantar pero Voldemort me arreo una patada. Será Cabronazo.

.-¿QUE HAS DICHO?.-

.-Nada.-

.-NO ME MIENTAS ACABAS DE LLAMARE MARICONAZO NO ME GUSTA QUE ME MIENTAN .- Me arreo otra patada.

.-Pero si no dije nada.-

.-No pero lo pensaste.- Voldemort empezó a dar vueltas alrededor mió que aun estaba en el suelo.

.-No te muevas.- Voldemort salio de la cocina. Yo me levante como pude e intente abrir la ventana. De repente esta se cerro pillándome los dedos.

.-¿Que te dije que no hicieras?.- Me estaban saliendo lagrimas del dolor de la ventana en mis dedos.

.-Que no me moviera.-

.-¿Y tu que has hecho?.-

.-Moverme.-

.-Bien ese es tu castigo, quedarte sin dedos.-

.-No por favor.-

.-¿Perdón?.-

.-NO HAGA ESO POR FAVOR.-

.-¿Que te he dicho sobre hablar cuando no te mandan?.-

.-Que no lo haga.- Dije medio llorando.

.-MUY BIEN VEO QUE APRENDES RAPIDO.- Voldemort se me acerco y se me puso al lado.

.-¿De verdad pensaste que era yo el que jugaba a las chapas?.- Yo negué con la cabeza.

.-Bien, ahora dime, ¿Que buscas de Snape?.-

.-Nada.- Voldemort apretó mas la ventana. Un chillido salio de mi boca.

.-No MIENTAS!.- Voldemort abrió la ventana, yo saque los dedos rápidamente.

.-¿Sabes que hay cosas peores que la muerte?.- Yo me aleje con las lagrimas aun en los ojos y acariciándome los dedos.

.-¿Tienes miedo?.- Yo no conteste. Voldemort s eme acercaba mas y mas. Yo me aleje hasta estar contra la nevera. Voldemort rió.

.-Un momentito, ahora estoy contigo, y ya sabes no te muevas.- Yo me sentí en el suelo, desesperada y llorando. ¿Por que me tiene que pasar todo eso a mi?. Desde la cocina se oían unos gritos y a Voldemort riendo. Al parecer alguien lo pasaba peor que yo.

A los pocos minutos volvió a aparecer Voldemort.

.-Ven conmigo.- Voldemort me agarro del brazo y me llevo a través de un pasillo, este llevaba a unas especie de celdas. Abrió una y me tiro dentro.

.-Ahí te quedas estate quietita y no armes follon.- Me incorpore y me puse a pesar que podría hacer para fugarme de ahí. Lo tenia muy difícil, ya que ni tenia varita ni esperanzas. De la celda de al lado venían unos sollozos.

.-Hola¿?.-

.-Hola.- Era la voz de Snape.

.-¿Que haces aquí?.- Pregunte intrigada.

.-Lo mismo que tu.-

.-¿Pero quien era quien te llevo?.-

.-La zorra de Bellatrix se tomo una poción multijugos y se convirtió en Sirius, me di cuenta pero tu tuviste que estropearlo todo.-

.-¿Yo? Si encima ahora todo será culpa mía.-

.-Pues si, si no te hubieras metido hubiera acabado con ella, y no estaríamos aquí con el mayor asesino del mundo.-

.-ESO TU DAME ANIMOS.-

.-Hay ya déjame en paz, a mi la jugaron bien pero a ti solo te engañaron para que entraras en un aula.-

.-HE, ¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO SUBNORMAL?.-

.-No.-

.-Vale.- Estuvimos sin hablar unos minutos.

.-¿Tienes la varita?.- Pregunto Snape para romper el silencio.

.-No, me la partieron en dos.-

.-Que suerte, a mi me la quemaron y las cenizas se la llevo el viento.-

.-¿Que piensas hacer?.- Le pregunte tristemente a Snape.

.-Esperar a que el que no debe ser nombrado me mate, ya se aburrirá.-

.-¿A que te refieres?.-

.-A que cuando le salga del culo nos matara.-

.-¿No podemos hacer nada?.-

.-Bueno tu intenta parecer que cuando te haga algo no te duela.-

.-Mira quien habla el de los chillidos.-

.-No era yo.-

.-¿A quien vas a engañar?.-

.-En serio no era yo, era el.-

.-¿Me vas a decir que el chillaba por que no te hacia a ti daño?.-

.-Si. De rabia, el sabia que me dolía pero no lo aparentaba.-

.-Ya claro.- A la hora apareció Lucius y se lo llevo.

.-Luego te tocara a ti.-

.-Huy que miedo.-

.-¿TE HE DADO PERMISO PARA QUE HABLES?.-

.-NO, PERO ME DA IGUAL TU NO ERES MI MADRE.-

.-ESO ES LO QUE TU TE CREES.-

.-Mariconazo.-

.-¿Que has dicho?.- Lucius se acerco a la verja, apuntando a Snape con la varita.

.-Nada que me duele el brazo.-

.-Ya me parecía a mi oír.- Lo siguiente que oí fue un gran BOOOOM de la puerta cerrándose. Al cabo de un rato entro el chico de la chimenea, el del pelo castaño con otro prisionero y lo pusieron en la celda donde antes estaba Snape.

No había conseguido ver su cara pero por su larga barba me imaginaba quien era, y si era quien yo pensaba, estábamos perdidos. El chico de pelo castaño dejo al prisionero y se fue.

.-Hola.- dije intrigada.

.-Hola!.- Si me temo que era la voz de Dumbledore.

.-¿Como puedes estar aquí.?.-

.-Me hicieron una trampa muy buena.-

.-¿En que consistía?.-

.-En una caja atada a un cordel y un caramelo de limón dentro.-

.-Pero si es una trampa malísima.-

.-NO! El caramelo al final era de cristal, me rompí dos muelas, además la caja tenia agujeritos para respirar.-

.-Ya veo.-

.-¿Oye y por cierto tu quien eres?.-

.-No te acuerdas¿? Maite.-

.-AHHH yo soy Dumbledore.-

.-Ya lo sabia.-

.-Oye, no se lo digas al chico de la entrada pero el servicio de este hotel es muy malo. No me dieron una piruleta de limón en la entrada por recogerme la barba.-

.-No es un hotel es una mazmorra.-

.-A SI! Ya me acuerdo venia al despacho de Snape, ¿Donde queda?.-

.-NO ESTA AQUI USTED ESTA SECUESTRADO.-

.-No se equivoca aun no estoy castrado.-

.-SECUESTRADO!.-

.-Si, tienes razón puede que este equivocado.-

.-SECUESTR...- Se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra.

.-¿Que pasa aquí?¿Que este griterío?.-

.-Es ella que dice que estoy drogado.-

.-No yo le he dicho que esta secuestrado pero el esta sordo.-

.-NO SOY GORDO!.-

.-Bueno da igual, ahora tienes que ir tu.- Dijo dirigiéndome a mi.

.-¿Yo? ¿A donde?.- El chico abrió la puerta y se me acerco, tal vez con una buena idea le puedo engañar.

.-MIRA MADONNA EN TRAJE DE BAÑO DETRAS DE TI.-

.-Ya la vi. pero es mejor Cameron Díaz que esta detrás de ti en bolas.- Me di la vuelta corriendo y no se por que todo se quedo en negro. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es un prado con unicornios volando y conejitos rosas saltando por allí.

Como tres horas después abrí los ojos, me dolía mucho la cabeza y notaba como si la espalda se me estuviera quemando. Intente levantarme pero note que estaba atada a una silla.

.-Vaya ya despertaste.- Era la voz de Snape, al parecer estaba atado también detrás de mi.

.-Si, ¿Que ha pasado?.-

.-Algo muy difícil de explicar.-

.-Inténtalo.-

.-Bueno pues que nos hicieron...haber como te explico para que lo entiendas...bueno una especie de maldición, es magia negra muy antigua.-

.-No lo entiendo.-

.-Bueno ya lo veras, pero te aseguro que no te va a agradar.- En ese momento entro alguien en la habitación donde estábamos. Era Voldemort todo contento.

.-Vaya ya estáis los dos despiertos. Mejor así podrás observar mi obra de arte, aunque no podréis verla sino es por un espejo, bueno empezaremos por soltaros un ratito.- Voldemort nos soltó y me levante, en cambio Snape no se movió.

.-Se lo que pretendes y no lo vas a conseguir.- Dijo Snape sin moverse.

.-Dudo mucho que lo sepas, es un nuevo invento mió, nunca has oído hablar de el.-

.-Es un Mandatu, se que lo es.-

.-No te equivocas esto tiene diferentes efectos, peores que el Mandatu, esto me ayudara a cumplir mi objetivo.-


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: PELIGRO DE MUERTE

Snape parecía procurado.

.-Bueno me voy ahora vengo. Recordad ''NO OS MOVAIS''.- Voldemort me miro severamente. Dicho esto salio de la sala cerrando la puerta.

.-¿Que hacemos?.- Pregunte esperando que a el se le ocurriera algo.

.-Hacer lo que el dijo, quedarnos aquí.-

.-¿No se te ocurre otra cosa, como escapar o algo así.- Mire para los lados y detecte una ventana abierta, pero recordé la experiencias de los dedos y decidí dejarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a aparecer Voldemort.

.-Bien, veo que sois muy obedientes...vamos a probar la obediencia..mmmm..jugaremos a un juego se llama Voldemort dice. (juego modernizado de Simón dice).- Voldemort pensó un instante.

.-Voldemort dice...sentaos en el suelo.- Snape se sentó lentamente. Yo el mire, mire para Voldemort dude un momento y me senté.

.-Bien ahora quiero que hagáis...tres flexiones.- Snape empezó a hacerlas. Yo me quede quieta no había dicho Voldemort dice. Voldemort me miro seriamente.

.-¿No las haces?.-

.-Bueno...usted no dijo Voldemort dice.-

.-Ya, yo no dije eso..entonces no quieres hacerlas.- Algo s eme metió en la mente era la voz de Snape.

Haz... La voz se corto de inmediato.

.-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- Le dijo a Snape enfadado.

.-Bueno como decía tu no quieres hacerlas.-

.-Bueno...yo..-

.-No si no pasa nada no te voy a castigar. Solo respóndeme ¿Las quieres hacer?.-

.-Bueno...(dude un instante)...no...- Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al decirlo, me sentí rara, pero al cabo de unos segundos se fue. Snape me miraba preocupado.

.-Bien continuemos con el juego, ya sabéis cuando no queráis hacer algo decidlo.- Voldemort sonrió.

.-Bien...mmmm..bien ahora quiero que os arrodilléis.- Snape lo hizo de mala gana y con cara de asco. Yo le mire y sinceramente con lo cabrón que es Voldemort no me apetecía arrodillarme ante el. Voldemort me miro interesado.

.-¿No te arrodillas?.- Me dijo dulcemente.

.-Bueno...he...es que..-

.-Tranquila , ya sabes que yo no te hago nada.-

.-Bueno...si soy sincera..la verdad es que no.- Otra sensación mayor me recorrió la espalda, era como otro escalofrió pero este tardo como el doble en irse, se me puso la carne de gallina y note un poco de calor en la espalda. Abrí los ojos, estaba a gatas en el suelo, Snape me miraba negando con la cabeza, Voldemort sonrió aun mas.

.-Bueno..sigamos con el juego que cada vez se pone mas interesante.- Snape se puso de pie ya enojado.

.-DEJALO YA, ¿POR QUE LE HACES ESTO, SOLO QUIERES VENGARTE DE MI.-

.-¿Perdona no te dije que te arrodillaras? ¿O es que no quieres hacerlo?.-

Snape se volvió a arrodillar casi apunto de estallar de lo enojado que estaba. Sinceramente, no lo entendía, Snape que es don hago lo k me da la gana y cuando me da la gana, haciendo todo lo que dice Voldemort.

.-Bien, mejor cambiaremos de juego, este se llama, beso, verdad o reto.- Esa idea no me gusto nada, a saber que se le ocurrirá a este ahora.

.-Bien empecemos por Severus, dime que quieres beso, verdad o reto?.-

.-verdad.- Contesto con un tono desagradable.

.-Bien ahí va la pregunta. ¿Es verdad que te enamoraste alocadamente de Sirius?.- Snape dio un bote de la sorpresa de la pregunta. Pero no contesto.

.-¿No quieres contestar? ya sabes que a mi no me importa.- Snape le miro con rabia.

.-Si.- Dijo muy bajito.

.¿Perdón?.-

.-Si.- dijo mas alto.

.-Bien, te toca Maite, que quieres beso verdad o reto?.-

.-MMM...beso.-

.-Bien quiero que me beses los pies.-

.-NO!.- Esta vez el escalofrió fue tan intenso que pensé que la espalda se me partía en dos, luego note un quemazo en la espalda, como cuando tocas fuego. pero en un minuto paro todo, abrí de nuevo los ojos, estaba retorciéndome y gritando de dolor en el suelo. Esta vez debió ser la gota que colmo el baso para Snape.

.-YA ESTA ME TIENES ARTO, DIGAS LO QUE DIGAS NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE HAGAS ESTO.-

.-¿Has dicho que no?.- Snape hizo un gesto como el que hice yo cuando tuve el primer escalofrió. Voldemort puso una cara de felicidad enorme.

.-Bien, continuemos, Snape te toca..¿Que quieres reto o beso?.- Snape gruño.

.-Ya me da igual no pienso hacer nada de lo que digas.- Snape callo al suelo también retorciéndose.

.-Sabes como va esto, tarde o temprano serás mió y harás todo lo que yo diga.-

.-JAMAS.- Rujio Snape. Voldemort rió. Nunca digas jamás, sabes lo que va a acabar pasando.

.-Me da igual lo mucho que me haga.- Voldemort rió mas fuerte. Te he dicho que no es un Mandatu, como ves el dolor crece y su sensación cambia, sobre todo en la espalda. Snape me miro rápidamente.

.-¿Que tengo en la espalda?.- Snape se levanto la parte de atrás de la camiseta.

.-DIOS!. ESO ES... NO DIOS..¿TENGO YO ESA COSA TAMBIEN?.- Voldemort asintió felizmente.

Se trataba de un tatuaje formado por una cruz y una serpiente enroscada en esta. El tatuaje iba desde la parte superior de la espalda, la zona de la nuca, hasta la cintura.

.-¿QUE ES QUE ES.- Chillo Snape desesperado.

.-Bueno es...como un tatuaje en forma de serpiente...enroscada en una cruz.- Snape parecía confuso, miro hacia Voldemort enfadado.

.-¿Que hace?.-

.-No mucho, solo os hará pasar por 7 fases iniciales, espero que no lleguéis a las secundarias.- Snape le miro intrigado.

.-¿Cuales son?.-

.-Bueno te las puedo decir total no podrás resistirte, las siete fases iniciales son las siguientes:

1.-Dolor y sufrimiento.-

2.-Agresividad y perdida total del control.-

3.-Inseguridad y precaución innecesaria.-

4.-Deseo obsesivo.-

5.-Desesperación y locura cerebral.-

6.- Cansancio y perdidas ocasionales de conciencia.-

7.- Rendición ante todo ser que quiera controlarte.-

En caso de que la ultima salga de algún modo mal entras en las 4 secundarias y finales.

1.-Enfermedad.-

2.-Locura.-

3.-Alucinaciones.-

4.-Muerte.-

Eso no sonaba muy bien. Snape se volvió a poner la camiseta, se levanto violentamente y fue con el puño en alto hacia Snape.

.-NO!.- Grite, Voldemort saco la varita y con un leve movimiento mando a Snape contra la pared.

.-¿Estas bien?.- Le pregunte un poco preocupada.. Snape me dio un empujón.

.-HE!.- Snape me miro enfurecido.

.-¿QUE?¿TE PRETENDES QUEDAR MIRANDO TODO EL RATO?.-

.-Ves estas entrando en la fase de agresividad.- Snape bufó.

.-¿DE VERDAD TE CREISTE ESE ROYO, ES MENTIRA NO LE HAGAS CASO, EL QUE SABRA?.-

.-No chilles, intenta controlarte.-

.-NO SI YO ME CONTROLO ES EL GILIPOLLAS ESTE QUE ME SACA DE QUICIO.-

Voldemort le sonrió y Snape se puso mas enfadado.

.-SI TU ENCIMA RIETE MARICON, QUE YA VERAS COMO TE COJA, YA VERAS, NO VA A QUEDAR DE TI NI TU SONRISA DE PAYASO.- Sinceramente se le va demasiado a menudo la hoya.

.-Bueno, como veo que estáis un poco nerviosos os dejo aquí a solas, por cierto, ni se os ocurra salir por la ventana.- Voldemort sonrió y se fue.

.-¿Que hacemos?.- Pregunte a Snape, mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

.-Y A MI QUE ME CUENTAS NO SOY ADIVINO.-

.-VES COMO EL TENIA RAZON TE ESTAS PONIENDO AGRESIVO.-

.-A SI YO ESTOY AGRESIVO Y TU ERES LA QUE GRITAS.-

.-YO GRITO SI ME DA LA GANA.-

.-PUES GRACIAS A QUE SIEMPRE HACES LO QUE HACES LA GANA AKI ESTAMOS LOS DOS.-

.-SI SI AHORA ES CULPA MIA.-

.-TOTALMENTE.-

.-GILIPOLLAS.-

.-LESVIANA DE MIERDA.-

.-MARICON.- A si estuvimos durante media hora luego como es costumbre pasamos de las palabras a las manos. Snape me metió un puñetazo, yo me levante y le metí un bofetón, todo eso seguido de frases como:

.-JODETE.-

.-TU MADRE.-

.-SUFRE MAMON.- Después de largos insultos y peleas nos sentamos.

.-Oye he estado pensando que tal vez el tenga razón...- Me dijo ya calmado.

.-¿A que te refieres?.-

.-Pues que estamos pasando por esas fases.-

.-Bueno pues nada, como el dijo no podemos hacer nada.-

.-Y si salimos por la ventana.?.-

.-Inténtalo tu primero que yo ya tuve una mala experiencia.- Snape se acerco, abrió la ventana, miro a ambos lados y salto. Yo fui detrás, llegamos a un gran jardín en el que tampoco había nadie, saltamos la verja. A unos metros había una carretera. La cruzamos sin apenas mirar y casi nos atropella un coche, este paro a unos metros de nosotros.

.-HABER SI MIRAIS POR DONDE ANDAIS.- Snape se le acerco. Abrió la puerta del coche, saco al conductor me agarro por el brazo , me metió dentro arranco el coche y nos alejamos del hombre que seguía impresionado por los hechos.

.-Ignoraba que supieras conducir.- Snape se limito a gruñir y mirar a la carretera.

.-¿Piensas llegar a Howgarts en coche?.-

.-No vamos a Howgarts.-

.-¿A donde vamos?.-

.-Tu calla y disfruta de la mierda de paisaje.- Snape y sus frases positivas, me asome por la ventana...tenia razón..sino es mierda de paisaje...una roca, diez metros después otra...un minuto después se ve un árbol. Como a unos quince kilómetros Snape para el coche.

.-Bájate.-

.-¿Que pasa?.-

.-Confía en mi bájate.- Me baje extrañada y le hice una seña de locura a Snape.

.-¿Que pasa?.-

.-Mira para atrás.- Me viro...JODER!K ES ESTO, es imposible, no me lo creo.

Aparentemente nos habíamos movido cien metros. Veíamos como el señor del coche se acercaba corriendo, ya casi estaba aquí.

.-Cabronazo.-

.-Pobre hombre, solo quiere su coche.-

.-NO! El otro cabronazo.-

.-¿Quien?.-

.-El que no debe ser nombrado.-

.-¿Ese no es el que vive en donde ya sabes, con su mujer antes mencionada y su perro el inmencionable?.-

.-No estoy para bromas.-

.-¿Pero si no esta aquí como va a hacer todo eso?.-

.-El puede hacer esto y mas, esta jugando con nosotros.-

.-Con tigo solo puede jugar al TETE.-

.¿Que es eso?.-

.-Tu te agachas y el te la mete.-

.-No jugaremos a la DIANA.-

.-No se jugar.-

.-Es muy fácil.-

.-¿De que se tarta?.-

.-De matar a la lesbiana.-

.-Muy gracioso.-

.-Gracias.-

.-Bueno tendremos que ir a patitas.-

Empezamos a caminar durante horas, en un momento dado me pare.

.-No puedo mas.-

.-Venga no seas vaga a caminar.-

.-Que no que no me muevo.-

.-TE HE DICHO A CAMINAR!.-

.-Y YO TE HE DICHO QUE NO.-

.-TODAVIA SOY TU PROFESOR.-

.-PUES QUITALE PUNTOS A GRIFFINDOR POR QUE NO ME MUEVO.-

.-NO, VAS A CAMINAR AUNQUE SEA A LA FUERZA.-

.-O DIOS NO! LA FUERZA DE UN MARICON SEGURO K ES MUY FUERTE.-

.-PERO PARA LEVANTAR A UNA LESVIANA SEGURO K BASTA.-

.-ENGA PRUEVA QUE SEGURO K LA LESVIANA TE DA UNA SORPRESA.-

.-SI SEGURO K LA SORPRESA SERA UNA (POOOOOO) COMO UNA HOYA.-

.-TE ESTAS PASANDO.-

.-HUY QUE MIEDO , ¿QUE VAS A HACERME CHISTES HASTA QUE ME MUERA?.-

.-NO ME BUSQUES QUE ME ENCUENTRAS.-

.-¿PERO QUE DICES ES QUE SIGUES PERDIDA? ESTAS COMO WALLIE, LASTIMA QUE EL NO FUERA LESVIANA.-

.- LASTIMA QUE TAMPOCO FUERA MARICON.-

.-¿Y TU QUE SABES? CON ESE GORRITO BLANCO Y ROJO LO PARECE.-

.-HAY PASO DE TI.-

.-ME PARECE JUSTO, NO TENGO POR QUE SOPORTARTE.- Snape se puso a caminar y cuando ya estaba a unos metros, una sensación extraña se me metió en el cuerpo. tenia que decir algo que Dios...tengo que decirlo no lo soporto.

.-NO TE VAYAS!.- Snape se dio la vuelta extrañado.

.-¿No querías que me fuera?.-

.-Bueno...es que yo... (No puedo decirlo, no debo decirlo)...TE QUIERO...(NO DIOS LO HE DICHO).- Pero no puede ser...yo no opino eso...no...hay...estoy confusa..me duele mucho la cabeza...era como un contestador.(Maite no esta hoy en la cabeza dejen su mensaje después de la señal).

.-¿Que has dicho?.- Dijo el lentamente sin creérselo.- No...no lo diré..no eso no...NOOOOOO.

.-QUE TE QUIERO! QUIERO BESARTE, QUERERTE Y AMARTE POR EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD.- Snape tenia una cara de asco que no era ni normal.

.-Maite, tranquilizate, intenta controlarte.-

.-YO ESTOY MUY CONTROLADA MI AMOR.- Dio hasta a mi me da asco...hay..que dolor...hay...ya esta, dejo de pensar y ya esta...no..no..esa no es buena idea...pero...dios...acabo haciéndolo. Empecé a correr como loca detrás de Snape, este también corrió que las piernas le llegaban a la cabeza.

.-¿NO ESTABAS CANSADA?.-

.-NUNCA ME CANSARE DE TI AMOR! ¿CUANTOS QUIERES 6 O 7?.-

.-SI ES UNA TILA PARA TI MEJOR SEAN 15.-

.-NO TONTO HIJOS.-

.-YO CREO QUE CON NINGUNO ME CONFORMO.- Snape seguía corriendo sin parar.

Estuvimos corriendo como 5 minutos luego nos paramos cansados, Snape estaba a 10 metros de mi. Yo me acerque a el lentamente, este al verme se puso detrás de un árbol que había allí en medio de la nada.

.-VEN AQUI CUCHI CUHI...VEN...VEN AQUI.-

.-No soy un perro y no pienso ir.-

.-BUENO PUES ENTONCES IRE YO..-

.-NO!. TU QUIETA AHI.-

.-PERO SI SOLO QUIERO SER UN ANGEL MAS DE LOS DE CHARLIE.-

.-DEJAME A CHARLIE TRANKILO QUE ESTA MUY BIEN AHI ESCONDIDO.-

.-PUES SACALO Y JUGAMOS.-

.-EL SOLO QUIERE JUGAR AL ESCONDITE Y YA VES QUE BIEN ESCONDIDITO ESTA.-

.- PUES ESPERA QUE VOY A COJERLO.-

.-NO!.-Snape empezó a correr otra vez.

En ese momento no se sabe como...apareció un monstruo de detrás del árbol, era el monstruo del lago nes, me pare a observarlo. Snape se paro mas adelante y al verme embobada mirando para los árboles el también miro.

.-¿Que haces?.-

.-MIRA EL MOSNTRUO DEL LAGO NES, ES NESSY.-

.-¿De que hablas? Estas loc...ohh..estas entrando en la fase de locura...eso significa que yo...no..no..en la de deseo no..-

Snape se va corriendo, mientras yo sigo mirando al monstruo que ahora...mmmm...ahora es un cangrejo...ahhhhhh..que me coje con la pinza. Empecé a correr del cangrejo (imaginario). El cangrejo adquirió muchas formas,

entre las que cabe destacar un teletubie, la abeja maya que se intento tirar al teletubie y un gachetobrazo que también se unió a la fiesta. Luego me senté ya cansada en el suelo. los monstruos ya se habían ido, estaba echa polvo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: LIMONES, LIMONES...NOS INVADEN!

Estaba muy, pero que muy cansada me tumbe bajo un árbol y me quede dormida. Como unas horas después me desperté, me hallaba en la sala del principio, en la que había una ventanita, allí al lado mió estaba Snape que también estaba allí inconsciente. Me intente levantar, pero no tenia fuerzas, ni para mantener los ojos abiertos, me deje caer sobre al pared esta estaba muy húmeda, pero daba igual lo único que quería ahora era dormir. Volví a cerrar los ojos durante un buen rato, pero un ruido me hizo abrirlos otra vez. Alguien había entrado en la habitación era Voldemort, nos miro, hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó. Abrí un poquito los ojos.

.-Vaya ya estas despierta, ¿Que tal?.-

.-Muy cansada.-

.-Mejor.-

.-Que simpático que eres.-

.-Ya ves lo aprendí del mejor-

.-¿De los payasos de la tele?.- En ese momento se despertó Snape.

.-¿Donde...(mira para Voldemort y hace una mueca desagradable)?.-

.-Bien ya estáis todos despiertos.-

.-¿No me jodas?.- Voldemort no hizo caso. De repente y sin previo aviso...

.-Se supone que si es de repente es sin previo aviso.-

.-¿Quien esta contando la historia?.-

.-Tu.-

.-Bien así que para no variar voz cállate.- como decía, de repente y sin previo AVISO, sonó una especie de explosión. Voldemort se levanto de un sobresalto.

.-Ahora vengo.- Voldemort abrió la puerta y se fue. En ese momento oímos algo en la ventana.

.-HE!Por aquí.- Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a un tipo flaco y con una cara un tanto peculiar, tenia como rasgos de animal. Snape le miro un tanto decepcionado.

.-Lo que me faltaba por vivir.- El hombre nos hacia señas con sus manos.

.-No podemos movernos le susurre.- El hombre entro por la ventana con cuidado. se nos acerco y nos miro serio.

.-¿Que os pasa?.-

.-Tu que crees, estamos de vacaciones no te jode, haz algo.- El hombre me cogió con los brazos y subió a Snape a caballito. Pero cuando fue a salir por la ventana no se dio cuenta y Snape se llevo un gran chichón en la frente.

.-TEN CUIDADO...puto licántropo de mierda...- El hombre no hizo caso. Nos llevo a través del jardín y hasta la carretera., allí estaba...¿Dumbledore? Iba vestido de hippie con unos lacitos...no eran envolturas de caramelos de limón como lacitos en su barba y en sus dos coletas que llevaba a los lados. El coche era...sinceramente tenia forma de caramelo y como era amarillo bueno se parecía también a un caramelo de limón. Tenia unas palabras escritas en los cristales...LIMPIA EL COCHE WARRO... Y en la matricula ponía...CARAMELONETA. Nos metimos en su interior que estaba lleno de ...haber...como se llama esa cosa...si la que se pone en los coches para dar aromas... (alguien de mi mente: ambientador...ambientador...) No esta vez no fue mi voz si no la de la narradora que también tiene una voz interior, ya ves encima de ser una drogata compulsiva tiene voces que se sabes el diccionario español a la perfección.

Escritora: Mira guapa la drogata lo será tu madre por que yo no me drogo.

.-Ya ya, eso dicen todas...-

Escritora: a si¿?...(mirada picara)...ya veras.

Pues nada aquí estoy en medio de la nada en una carameloneta y gracias a la escritora ¬¬ mojada. La muy guarra...

Escritora: EJEM, EJEM...

La muy ''inteligente'' hizo que en ese momento apareciera el perro gigante de cariño he encogido a los niños y que me estornudara encima...que simpática..

Escritora: ya ves...soy única.

.-Ya había otra como tu...''pero murió cagando''.-

Escritora: no es por alabarte...pero da ASCO VERTE.

.-No te jode un perro gigante me ha llenado de mocos.- Bueno después de esta ''interrupción'' de esa tía tan ''simpática''...

Escritora: gracias...no aplaudan tantos...hay..mis fans...

.-Nadie esta aplaudiendo...¬¬.-

Escritora: Y tu que sabes lo que pasa aquí?

.-Pues por que la ultima vez que te aplaudieron fue cuando la rana de experimentos te salto encima, y no te aplaudían a ti si no a la rana.-

Escritora: YA ESTA DIMITO...VOY A HABLAR CON EL COPRODUCTOR..

.-Eso, eso vete llorando a hablar con él...buahh coproductor que Maite me ha agredido psicológicamente..buahh...buahh.-

Escritora: No espera...tengo una idea mejor...SECRETARIA!UN CAFE Y LLAMA AL TIO ESE QUE INVENTO LOS POKEMONS Y PONMELO.

Secretaria: LINEA 1!

Escritora: Si...aja...si..no..bueno mejor dos...okis. Ya esta.

.-¿Que has hecho?.-

Escritora: ya lo veras.

El suelo empezó a temblar...me asome por la ventana y...oh..oh..un Snorlax gigante se acerca. Y...se ah acostado encima del coche...Dios que me aplasta..pero el coche se comprime y rebota y el Snorlax sale volando.

.-¿Que ha pasado?.-

Escritora: ¿?

.-Es que el coche esta hecho de caramelo derretido y como es limón resbala y se comprime una cosa rara...- Dumbledore parecía muy contento.

.-JODETE ESCRITORA! DUMBLEDORE TE PUEDE, NADIE PUEDE CON EL.

Escritora: ¿Quien te crees que le puso los lacitos? ¿Quieres tu unos?.

.-Déjalo.- Pues nada pro fin Dumbledore consiguió arrancar y ahí vamos en dirección a Howgarts. Todo iba normal hasta que se le cruzo un coche.

.-HE.- Grito Dumbledore.

.-VIEJO APRENDE A CONDUCIR.-

.-NO!No te pienso seducir.-

.-SONOTONES EN LA FARMACIA!.-

.-NO..No he visto ninguna ambulancia.- El hombre al pasar por al lado le saco la lengua y Dumbledore le hizo un corte de manga.

Pronto llegamos a Howgarts, Dumbledore abrió la ventanilla y saco la mano que tenia un abre puertas, de pronto de abrió el suelo y salio un cartel grande con unas palabras...¿?CARALAGE¿? Espera esto se sale de los limites...ESCRITORA TENGO UNA QUEJA!.

Escritora: Pues te jodes.

.-Dimito, no pienso trabajar mas contigo ala.

Escritora: Lo siento tu contrato dice que al menos cuatro libros mas conmigo.

.-EXIJO VER A MI REPRESENTANTE.-

Escritora: Tu representante soy yo.

.-Mierda , si ya sabia yo que tenia mejor porvenir con la Rowling...-

Escritora: ¿Que has dicho?

.-QUE ROWLING ES MEJOR K TU!...-Ala me cago en la escritora y su perro, otra vez estoy llena de mocos.

Escritora: Jodete...no te metas conmigo.

.-YO ME METO CON KIEN ME SALGA DEL CULO!.-

Escritora: ¿Segura?

.-Si.- En ese momento sentí algo muy raro...como ganas de cagar...JODER...mmmmmmmm...¿?...esta saliendo algo de mi culo...en ese momento salio un gorrito verde...bueno con un poco de marrón...y un tío con barba vestido de verde con un poco de marrón.

.-JODER! ¿CUANDO FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE LABASTE EL PANDERO?.-

.-BUENO AHORA QUE LO PIENSO...no lo recuerdo.-

.-Bueno te traigo un recado.-El duende saca una carta de su gorro, un tanto doblada.

.-Haber te leo.- Snape me seguía mirando con un asco enorme y Dumbledore me dio tantos ambientadores de limón que dudo que pueda sacarme el pestazo a limón en meses.

.-El consejo de escritores y sus representantes ha decidido realizar un juicio ya que la escritor te ha denunciado por acoso. Y al parecer no le puedes hablar durante los próximos tres capítulos.-

.-No me lo puedo creer.. esa Zorra me ha denunciado.-

.-Lo siento al parecer tampoco puedes insultarla.-

.-BUENO YA VERAS EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS QUE TE PUEDA HABLAR TE VOY A DEJAR FINA!.-

.-Lo siento por motivos de seguridad hemos insonorizado la sala para que ella no escuche.

Escritora: PUES VAYA MIERDA DE INSONORIZACION WARRA Y QUE ME VAS A HACER TU HE¿?

-TE VOY A METER EL ENANO POR EL CULO.-

Escritora: INCULTA ES UN DUENDE.

.-ME LA PELA VA A ACABAR EN TU CULO IGUAL.-

.-Señoritas...me temo que ya he tenido culos suficientes por hoy..-

.-PUES TE JODES POR QUE POR UNO MAS NO TE VAS A MORIR.-

Escritora: DEJA YA A MI SECRETARIO PERSONAL.

.-VAYA POR LO QUE VEO NO NECESITO METERTELO YO POR EL CULO SEGURO QUE CON LO PERSONAL QUE ES YA TE LO METES TU.-

Escritora: YO NO ME METO NADA POR EL CULO, ESO SOLO LO HACE TU MADRE.

.-CON MI MADRE NO TE METAS.-

Escritora: ME METO CON QUIEN ME DE LA GANA.

.-PUES LO SIENTO GANA NO ESTA AQUI ASI QUE CALLATE LA BOCA.-

Escritora: VASSSS TE VAS A CAGAR.

.-No ya me cague...EN TU PUTA MADRE.-

Escritora: TIENES SUERTE DE QUE NO ESTE AHI QUE SI NO TE METO UNA OSTIA QUE TE DEJO EN EL SUELO ESTAMPADA.

.-SI Y LUEGO TE CAES DE LA CAMA.-

.-YA ME TENEIS ARTAS LAS DOS! ALA.- El duende desapareció. Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron los STAMS. (no eran los SWATS¿?) No estos eran los Seguridad

Trimundial

Armada

Mágica

Silenciosa

Pues mas bien esta todo mal. Seguridad no se pero ¿trimundial? Pero si solo hay un mundo.¿Armada? pero si solo llevan muñequitas de la barby... anda esa no la tengo la Barby Surfista, bueno mágica puede y silenciosa lo dudo, por que ahora están tocando la trompeta.

En ese momento se me acerca una de las chicas, iba vestida con una faldita rosa a cuadros y una camiseta de color rojo clarito con unas palabras en dorado: AMAMOS EL SILENCIO. Dios que cursi

.-¿Haber, quien esta montando tanto jaleo?.- Todos me señalaron a mi. La chica me miro muy seria.

.-¿Tu has montado este follon?.- Yo asentí aun aguantándome la risa.

.-Oye ahí pone armada..¿Donde están las armas?.-La chica se echo su pelo rubio para atrás.

.-Nosotras somos las armas.-

.-BUAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAS...ME MEO JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA.- La chica puso una mirada un tanto enfadada.

.-¿Tienes algún problema?.-

.-SI..JAJA..que parecéis barbies donde esta Kenn¿? No seriáis capaces ni de meter un puñetazo sin romperos las uñas.- La chica cerro el puño y de este empezó a salir sangre, abrió la mano y quedaban unas marcas de uñas clavadas debajo de los dedos. La chica la chica se lamió la mano y al herida desapareció.

Que mal royo... La chica se viro y miro a sus compañeras.

.-¿Que hacemos con ella?.- Las demás se encogieron de hombros.

.-Lo que tu digas Sindy tu eres la jefa.- Dijo una de ellas. La chica me miro con mala ostia.

.-¿Vas a armar mas jaleo?.-

.-Bueno yo...-

.-Responde.-

.-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo ya ha aprendido al lección.- Dijo Snape muy despacito.

..-¿Le he preguntado a usted?.-

.-No pero yo soy su profesor.-

.-Muy bien profesor...callase un rato.-

.-Perdone pero yo tengo mas derecho que usted a reñirle.-

.-Me temo que no así que por su bien cayese y no se meta.-

.-MIRA A MI NINGUNA BARBY ME DICE LO QUE DEBO HACER.-

.-Por ultima vez cállese o tendré que callarle yo.-

.-HUUUU que miedo unas barby encima que se llama Sindy vaya cursilada de nombre me va a pegar huy que miedo.-

.-¿Quien le ha dicho que le voy a pegar?.-

.-¿Entonces que me vas a hacer?.-La chica se le acerco lentamente hasta estar frente a el.

.-Ultima oportunidad cállese un ratito.- Dijo tocándole el pelo. Snape le agarro la mano y se le acerco mas.

.-No vuelva a tocarme el pelo.- Dijo muy lentamente y sin vacilar.

La chica sonrió.

.-Creo que no sabe quien soy yo.- Dijo Sindy.

.-Y usted tampoco sabe con quien esta tratando.- La chica sonrió aun mas.

.-Por su puesto que si es Severus Snape el profesor de pociones de Howgarts y exmortifago.-

.-Y tu quien eres Sindy la puta del barrio¿?.- La chica se rió.

.-Vaya vaya el narizudo tiene unos ases en la manga.¿O son mocos?.- Snape estaba apunto de estallar.

.-MIRE SEÑORITA O K COÑO SEAS YO NO TOLERO QUE ME FALTEN AL RESPETO.- Sindy rió con mas fuerza.

.-¿Y que piensa hacer? ¿Llamar a su madre? Huy lo olvidaba ESTA MUERTA.- La ultima frase la dijo lentamente y con un tono muy frió. Snape le fue a pegar un bofetón pero Sindy le agarro el brazo. Lo empezó a apretar con sus uñas y unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. Snape la miro impresionado.

.-Pero que..- La chica le obligo a doblar las rodillas.

.-Le aconsejo que pare, solo empeorara las cosas.-

.-Nadie se ríe de mi.-

.-Nadie se esta riendo, usted mismo se esta poniendo en ridículo.-

.-Quien eres.-

.-Ya te lo he dicho Sindy la jefa de los STAMS.-

.- que significa STAMS.-

.-Lo que ves en la falda Seguridad trimundial armada mágica silenciosa.-

.-No te creo significa algo mas.- Sindy le levanto por el brazo que sangraba aun mas.

.-Tienes razón...-Dijo dulcemente.

.-Que significa...-Volvió a repetir Snape.

.- Estas bonito si te crees que te lo vamos a decir.- La chica soltó el brazo de Snape y se dio la vuelta. Snape saco la varita, pero la chica con una velocidad inhumana se la quito de las manos y la tiro a unos metros. Snape la intento coger pero ella se puso en medio.

.-Quítate zorra.- La chica le metió un bofetón, bueno si se puede llamar bofetón, fue un bofetón pero con las uñas para afuera, con lo cual, se clavaron en su cara. Snape soltó un grito de dolor. La chica se volvió a dar la vuelta cogió la varita y se la devolvió a Snape.

.-Cállate y estate quietecito.- Como ya os imagináis Snape no lo iba a hacer, sin dejar las cosas claras. Snape la agarro fuertemente y apuntando hacia ella lanzo un avada kedabra. La chica se dio la vuelta puso la mano delante y esta absorbió el hechizo. La mano se volvió verde pero poco a poco adquirió el color rosado de siempre. La chica se le acerco caminando rápido y con cara de enfadada. Snape se echo para atrás, pero se tropezó y cayo de espaldas. La varita se le cayo y cuando llego la chica, le dio una patada a la varita y se agacho al lado de Snape.

.-No quería que las cosas fueran así pero tu has querido.- Snape le intento meter un puñetazo con la mano derecha pero ella le agarro, intento otro con la izquierda pero ella le agarro con la otra mano.

Sindy tiro de los brazos hasta que estuvieran los dos a la misma altura.

La chica le sonrió Snape intento soltarse pero no lo consiguió.

.-Suéltame Zorra.- Sindy sonrió de oreja a oreja y sin previo aviso le dio un beso. Pero no un beso de estos pequeñitos no y un cojon!BESAZO DE TREINTA SEGUNDOS! Cuando Sindy quito los labios Snape estaba tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente. Sindy se levanto sonriendo a Snape inconsciente. Yo intente ir junto a el pero Sindy me corto el paso.

.-QUITATE DEL MEDIO GILIPOLLAS.- Sindy volvió a sonreír.

.-Cállate o acabaras como el. El no lo disfruto mucho pero puede que una lesbiana como tu lo disfrute mas.-

.-¿Que le has hecho?.-

.-Lo que se merecía, por lo menos ya esta cayadito.-

.-LO HAS MATADO.-

.-Nunca dije que estuviera muerto.-

.-ENTONCES QUE LE HAS HECHO.-

.-Lo que has visto.-

.-NO ME ESTAS DANDO RESPUESTAS.-

.-No las necesitas.-

.-INTENTAS CONFUNDIRME.-

.-Ya estas confusa.-

.-¿QUE QUIERES?.-

.-La pregunta no es que quieres sino a quien quiero-

.-Bueno pues a quien quieres?.-

.-A ti.-

.-¿Para que?.-

.-No es de tu incumbencia.-

.-Dime la verdad quienes sois.-

.-Somos las STAMS.-

.-¿Que significa?.-

.-Nunca lo sabrás.-

.-¿Que debo hacer para que me dejéis en paz?.-

.-Entregarte.-

.-Pero si yo no tengo nada.-

.-Te crees que nos tomaríamos tantas molestias para nada?.-

.-No sois humanas.-

.-Y tu si?.-

.-Yo solo soy una bruja de 16 años-

.-Estas muy equivocada.- Intente buscar a alguien que me apoyara pero Dumbledore y Lupin se habían ido. Estaba sola entre todas estas barbies.

.-Por favor dejadme marchar.-

.-Nosotras te dejamos marchar eres tu la que no quiere.-

.-PERO SI YO SI QUIERO.-

.-¿Nunca te imaginaste por que eras lesbiana?.-

.-Y yo que se por cualquier tontería.-

.-Ya veo, ahora ser lesbiana es una tontería.-

.-DEJADME EN PAZ, QUIERO IRME.-

.-Muy bien vete pero nunca sabrás la verdad.-

.-PERO QUE VERDAD.-

.-La verdad sobre ti, tu no eres normal, tu eres como nosotras.-

.-YO NUNCA SERE COMO VOSOTRAS.-

.- Hay, mira que es difícil hacer que entiendas. Cierra los ojos.-

.-No.-

.-Cierra los ojos.-

.-No.-

.-QUE CIERRES LOS OJOS!.-

.-NOOOO!.-

-.¿Quieres que te los cerremos por la fuerza¿?.-

.-No.-

.-Pues cierra los ojos.-

.-¿Que me vais a hacer?.-

.-Confía en nosotras cierra los ojos.- Cerre los ojos lentamente.

.-Bien ahora atenta.-

.-¿Que me vas a hacer?.-

.-Deja la mente en blanco, para que nada se interponga.-

.-¿Vale ya esta y ahora que?.-

.-Tranquila solo voy a tocarte.-

.-SAPERA...Tocarme que¿?.-

.-No seas idiota el brazo.- Sindy me toco el brazo y sentí una sensación muy extraña, nunca había sentido nada parecido, era como un escalofrió, me recorrió la espalda y se me puso la carne de gallina. Yo abrí los ojos de golpe.

.-¿Que...que ha sido eso?.- Sindy sonrió.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: TERMINATOR WOMEN

.-¿Tu que crees?.-

.-No estoy segura.-

.-¿A que se parecía?.-

.-No estoy segura.-

.-Si lo sabes pero te da miedo admitirlo.-

.-Pero no puede ser yo...-

.-Si puede ser como has visto.-

.-Hacia años que no sentía eso.-

.-Tenias ese sentimiento dormido.-

.-No quiero volverlo a tener mas, debo olvidarlo.-

.-No no debes.-

.-¿Tu sabes a que precio debo tenerlo?.-

.-Claro que lo se yo también lo tengo.-

.-Un momento no habrás...no me jodas...le hiciste eso a Snape¿?.-

.-Si.-

.-Dámelo.-Sindy rió.

.-No.-

.-SABES QUE PODRIA MORIR.-

.-¿me importa?.-

.-Por favor dámelo.-

.-Tan importante es para ti?.-Sindy miro a Snape con desprecio.

.-Si por favor dámelo.-

.-Sabes con quien estas jugando¿? El es un exmortifago-.

.-Bien te lo daré pero te aviso que la que acabara matándolo serás tu .-

.-Correré el riesgo.- Sindy se me acerco lentamente. Yo ya me esperaba lo que iba a pasar, Sindy me beso como había echo minutos antes con Snape, la sensación de antes se hizo muy fuerte y caí al suelo de rodillas.

.-Ahí lo tienes.- Me acerque hasta Snape, me arrodille, delante de el y le di el beso que le devolvería a la vida. Snape abrió los ojos y yo sonreí al verle bien.

.-¿Que ha pasado? Sentí como si esa zorra me matara.-

.-Te mato y yo te devolví a la vida.-

.-¿que has hecho que?¿como?.-

.-Bueno yo soy...como ellas.-

.-¿he? ¿Y que son ellas?.-

.-Son Goolash.-

.-¿Que son que? ¿Que es eso?.-

.-Son...unos seres que roban a los dementotes.-

.-¿A que te refieres?.-

.-bueno se alimentan de almas.-

.-¿Y tu eres una de esas cosas?.-

.-En cierto modo si.-

.-Pero tu nunca te has alimentado de almas.-

.-Hace muchísimos años que no lo hago, al parecer se me durmió esa parte de mi. Pero ellas me la han vuelto a despertar.-

.-¿Que piensas hacer?.-

.-No lo se aun.-

.-Sabes que la gente intentara darte caza.-

.-Ya.-

.-Tendrás que irte de Howgarts.-

.-Lo se.-

.-Y no nos veremos nunca mas.-

.-Pero por k no¿¿?.-

.-Por que la orden ira a matar a seres como vosotros, por que sois peligrosos para la sociedad. Tendré que matarte.-

.-Bueno pues esto debe ser una despedida...- Snape asintió. No tenia ni idea de como despedirme, creo que mejor nada de besos, que ya ha habido bastantes por hoy.

.-Bueno adiós.- Dijo el , parecía como si no sintiera tristeza ni nada, se levanto y se dio la vuelta en dirección al castillo. Yo le seguí con la vista hasta que no alcance a verlo mas. Me di la vuelta y me introducí en el bosque prohibido, como una mas de las criaturas. Su interior era oscuro, y se oían muchos ruidos extraños, pero ya no me importaba que pudiera pasarme, ahora solo quería alejarme , lejos de las vistas de otros seres.

.-¿Que ya te vas?.- Era la voz de Sindy, estaba sentada en la rama del árbol.

.-NO ESPERATE ME VOY A QUEDAR A VIVIR AHI.-

.-¿Y por que no?.-

.-Yo no soy como ellos.-

.-Y que¿?.-

.-Nunca me aceptaran.-

.-Y eso que mas da¿?.-

.-SI QUE IMPORTA.-

.-A mi nunca me ha afectado.-

.-Ya pero es que tu eres muy rararara.-

.-Si puede ser pero por lo menos yo me alimento bien.-

.-Yo también , estoy mas gorda que tu, si tu pareces un fideo.-

.-Por eso mismo, tu estas así por no alimentarte de lo que te tenias que alimentar.-

.-¿De alimentarme como una persona normal?.-

.-¿Estas insinuando que soy subnormal?.-

.-¿No me jodas?.- Sindy salto y se me puso delante.

.-¿Te importaría repetirlo?.-

.-Si, si me importaría.-

.-Ya me parecía a mi, eres una gallina.-

.-¿Y tu que eres el gallo?.- Sindy puso una cara muy seria.

.-Mira ninguna niñata de tres al cuarto me vacila.-

.-¿Y que piensas hacer?.-

.-Ya has visto de lo que soy capaz.-

.-Yo también puedo hacer eso.- Sindy rió.

.-¡Te crees que por ser una goolash que lleva trece años sin usar sus poderes puedes con migo?.-

.-Si.-

.-Me temo que estas muy equivocada.-

.-¿Y si no lo estoy?.-

.-Apostamos¿?.-

.-¿Que quieres decir?.-

.-¿Que si apostamos? Si gano yo, me quedo con tu alma, con lo cual morirás, si ganas tu te quedas con la mía, con lo cual moriré.¿Te atreves?.-

.-No se..me parece un precio muy alto.-

.-Bien , lo bajaremos a tu favor, si tu ganas yo muero pero si gano yo, harás todo lo que yo te diga y cuando lo diga.-

.-Bueno, ahora no me parece tan mal.- Sindy se alejo rápidamente y desapareció en la oscuridad.

.-Venga ya, ahora te vas?.- Un ruido rompió el aire, mi intuición me decía que debía moverme, me moví rápidamente y lo siguiente que vi. fue un destello de luz y el árbol que estaba detrás de mi se partió por la mitad. Encima del árbol apareció Sindy sonriendo.

.-Vaya por poco te pillo, creo que fui muy rápido...tal vez con mas lentitud...- Sindy se me acerco lentamente y de sus ojos salía una luz verde. No se me ocurria nada, tal vez si intentaba arañarle. Espere a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y le lance un manotazo. Sindy me paro el brazo y me clavo sus uñas en el. Dios como dolía... Intente pegarle una patada aprovechando que estaba muy cerca, Sindy me soltó el brazo y rápidamente me agarro la pierna con las dos manos. Sindy volvió a sonreír y tiro de ella y me dio un codazo en la cara. La sangre empezó a fluir de mi nariz.

.-¿Te rindes?.-

.-NOOO.- grite.

.-Como quieras.- Sindy se me acerco corriendo, yo intente esquivarla pero me dio un empujón que casi me tira al suelo.

.-Bueno es hora de enseñarte algo de mi poder.- De sus brazos salieron una especie de cuchillas verdes fosforescentes, estas se alargaron y acabaron en punta. Huy...que mal royo. Sindy se me acerco lentamente con los brazos en alto.

.-ESPERA ESPERA QUE ME RINDO.- Pero Sindy no paro, sino que se seguía acercando lentamente.

.-No has oído me rindo.- Sindy negó con la cabeza. Yo me aleje hasta que choque con un árbol, vire la cabeza pero ya tenia a Sindy encima, ahora estaba entre el árbol y la cuchilla que estaba amenazando mi cuello.

.-Bueno veo que esta claro quien es la mejor..-

.-Si...ahora baja..es..eso.-

.-Y si no quiero¿? Ahora no estas en posición de mandar.-

.-Por...por..fiss...sss...s...-

.-¿Tienes miedo?.-

.-NO TE JODE ME VOY A REIR ENGA ME PONGO A CONTAR CHISTES.-

.-¿Perdón?.-

.-Nada.-

.-¿Ya te has divertido bastante?.- La voz venia de un chico de 17 años que estaba apoyado en el árbol de al lado.

.-Tu siempre igual, le quitas la parte divertida a las cosas Brian.-

.-La misión que te encomendé era muy clara, enséñale su verdadera identidad y tráela.-

.-Ya le estoy enseñando.-

.-Lo que tu estas enseñando es mi trabajo, no querrás quitarme el puesto verdad¿?.-

.-No.-

.-Bien, ahora baja los brazos y lárgate de aquí antes de que decida castigarte por no haber cumplido mis ordenes, cuando quiera extras te los pediré.- Sindy bajo las cuchillas, estas desaparecieron , Sindy miro a Brian con desprecio y desapareció. Brian se me acerco y me miro la cara, que estaba llena de sangre de la nariz.

.-Cúrate.-

.-¿he?.-

.-Que te cures.-

.-Pero yo no se hacer eso..-

.-¿Lo has intentado?.-

.-No.-

.-Bien primera regla, nunca digas que no a algo si no lo has probado.-

.-¿Como lo hago?.-

.-No lo se todo el mundo lo hace diferente, tu prueba de distintas formas y alguna de ellas será la correcta.- Yo asentí.

Lo intente de muchísimas formas, tocándome la nariz, cerrando los ojos, hasta haciendo el pino, pero nada..

.-No me sale.- Brian suspiro.

.-En fin, ven aquí antes de que te desangres, por tu bien espero que no sea mentira el que no puedes.- Yo me acerque un poco.

.-Acércate mas que si no no llego.-

.-¿Pero que vas a hacer?.-

.-Pues besarte, que quieres que haga.-

.-¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE?.- Maite se alejo.

.-¿Que te pasa?.-

.-¿Sabes lo que has dicho?.-

.-Si que te tengo que besar que hay de malo¿?.-

.-Que nos acabamos de conocer!.-

.-No te entiendo, tu estas herida tienes que curarte esa es la única forma.-

.-Pero es que no no tengo tanta confianza.-

.-¿Que confianza quieres tener, es decir que a tu comida le pides confianza?.-

.-Yo mi comida no la beso.-

.-¿Entonces como la tomas?.-

.-Cojo un tenedor o una cuchara y me la meto en la boca, luego la mastico y la trago.-

.-¿¿¿¿¿¿? Dios que lió. ¡¡¡¡SINDY VEN AQUI!.- En unos minutos apareció Sindy.

.-¿Que quieres Brian?.-

.-Explícame esto.- Brian me señalo.

.-Es un poco débil, solo le falta practica.-

.-Eso no me importa, me refiero a su forma de comer.-

.-Bueno lleva 13 años sin usar sus poderes, prácticamente se ha vuelto humana.-

.-¿Como sabes que es un goolash?.-

.-La he probado y si lo es, le desperté el instinto ya dormido, pero al parecer esta vago.- Yo no me entero ni jota.

.-Entiendo.- Dijo Brian y me miro algo decepcionado.

.-Tendremos que empezar desde el principio.- Sindy me echo una ultima ojeada y volvió a desaparecer.

.-Ven aquí.- Yo me acerque insegura.

.-Dame la mano.- Yo dude pero se la di. Todo empezó a dar vueltas hasta que llegamos a un lugar muy hermoso, había una lago y unas praderas rodeándolo. Brian me soltó la mano.

.-Siéntate.- Yo le hice caso.

.-Bien empecemos por lo mas básico, a partir de ahora no tienes amigos, no te fíes de nadie entiendes.¿?.-

.-Si.-

.-Bien levántate.- Me fui a levantar pero Brian me metió una patada en la cara.

.-¿QUE HACES?.-

.-Te dije que no te fieras de nadie.-

.-Pero tu...-

.-Yo menos que a nadie.-

.-Vale, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso.-

.-Bien, haber siguiente cuestión, aquí mando yo sobre ti, si yo digo que hagas algo lo harás sin replicar.-

.-Pero antes tu me dijiste que me levantara y me pegaste.-

.-Te dije que no replicaras.- Brian me miro con aire severo. Yo me calle.

.-Bien, eres débil, muy débil tenemos que entrenarte un poco, así que empezaremos desde ya. Atácame.- Yo me levante y intente darle un puñetazo pero el me agarro por el puño y me lo apretó, con una fuerza extraordinaria, parecía que me iba a partir el puño. Yo grite de dolor y Brian lo soltó. Abrí y cerre el puño y mis dedos crujieron.

.-POR QUE HAS HECHO ESO!.-

.-Soy tu jefe, puedo hacer lo que quiera.-

.-Pero te pasas.-

.-No falles y hazlo con mas velocidad.-

.-Pero no puedo hacerlo mejor.-

.-Mmmmmmmm, tal vez no lo este haciendo bien, a lo mejor con Sindy haces mas cosas, lograste esquivar unos golpes de ella.-

.-NOOO ELLA NO ES UNA BESTIA.-

.-Vaya parece que si, Sindy causa mas efecto. SINDY VEN AQUI.- Sindy apareció de inmediato.

.-¿Si?.- Dijo con frialdad.

.-Te hago cargo de la nueva, enséñale bien.-

.-Descuida.- Dijo Sindy con dulzura y sonrió. Cuando Brian se fue volvió a poner su cara de mal genio.

.-Bien ahora estas a mi cargo, así que pórtate bien, o si no como a los niños chicos te castigo.-

La verdad no se que tiene esa tía pero da un cague...joder si te juro que como aquí no haya baño la llevamos clara.

.-Bien empecemos por lo básico, a partir de ahora no tienes..-

.-Eso ya me lo dijo Brian.-

.-¿Te he preguntado?. ¬¬.-

.-No.-

.-Bien, a partir de ahora solo responde cuando se te pregunta.- Humm, de que me sonara eso...

.-Bien bueno y que fue lo ultimo que hiciste¿?.-

.-Intentar pegarle...-

.-¿Y lo conseguiste?.-

.-No.- Sindy negó con la cabeza y susurro algo por lo bajo.

.-Bien, ¿que sabes hacer?.-

.-Nada, bueno aparte de intentar pegar nada.-

.-Es decir que aparte de hacer el gilipolllas no sabes hacer nada.-

.-No.-

.-Algo tienes que saber si no no serias una goolash.-

.-Tal vez no lo soy.-

.-El gran sauce nunca se equivoca y por tu bien que lo seas, sino te veo mal.- El tono de voz de Sindy sonó muy amenazador.

.-Y que pasa si no lo soy¿?.-

.-Ya te lo he dicho te veo mal, pero por lo menos tengo en que consolarme, si no lo eres me divertiré un rato. Bien continuemos con la clase, ya que no sabes hacer otra cosa, venga intenta pegarme.-

.-Pero no se si yo...-

.-Inténtalo.- Yo le intente dar un puñetazo un poco cansada por lo ocurrido con anterioridad. Sindy lo paro en seco y me miro indignada.

.-¿Esa es toda tu fuerza?.-

.-NO TE JODE ESTOY SANGRANDO DE LO LINDO POR LA NARIZ Y ESTOY ECHA POLVO.-

.-Shuss, shuss, no grites que estoy a tu lado, si no quieres tener esa sangre cúrate.-

.-PERO NO PUEDO.-

.-¿Que te he dicho que no gritara¿¿?.-

.-Si...-

.-Pues como lo vuelvas a hacer tendré que castigarte.- Yo asentí enfadada.

.-Bien..¿Quieres que te cure yo?.-

.-No.-

.-Pues ya esta no te quejes.-

.-No me puedo curar de otra forma que no sean esas¿?- Ella negó con la cabeza. Si es que tengo mas suerte

.-Bueno pues yo que tu haría algo con esa nariz..-

.-MIRA QUE TIENES CARA ME ROMPES LA NARIZ Y ENCIMA ME ECHAS EN CARA QUE HAGA ALGO CON ELLA ES QUE NO HE VISTO UNA TIA MAS DESAGRADABLE QUE TU.-

.-¿Perdón?.-

.-LO QUE HOYES.- Sindy respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarse.

.-Bien, voy a avisarte una cosa, mi paciencia tiene un limite, te aviso que cuando se acaba soy muy desagradable, eso lo primero. Segundo odio mas que nada en el mundo que la gente chille, te he avisado unas cuantas veces pero tu sigues, a partir de ahora no te voy a dejar pasar una. Venga vete a intentar hacer algo con esa nariz.- Yo me aleje con paso firme y rápidamente enfadada. Sindy también se dio la vuelta y se acerco a uno de los hermosos robles que había allí. Sindy saco las cuchillas.

.-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHH.- Grito y empezó a clavar sus cuchillas en el, el roble quedo reducido a pedacitos que si eran de medio metro muy grande eran. Después de esto miro fijamente a lo que quedaba de la madera y esta ardió rápidamente y en unos minutos solo quedaba la hierva un poco quemada. Yo me acerque al lago que había allí y cocí un poco de agua para refrescarme la cara, el agua era muy clara. La sangre corrió por el rió, en ese momento un tiburón salto y mordió donde estaba la sangre, yo me eche para atrás de golpe. Sindy rió.

.-Ten cuidado.- Dijo aun riéndose.


	13. Chapter 13

.CAPITULO 13: VOCES VOCES Y NADA QUE ESCUCHAR

-Ten cuidado.- Repetí por lo bajo en tono burlón.

.-¿Decías algo?.- Sindy estaba pegada a mi oído. JODER COMO LLEGO TAN RAPIDO AHI.

.-AHHHHHH.- El salto no fue ni normal. Sindy me cogió por la camiseta y me empujo a ras del agua, ahora estaba encima del agua y abajo apareció una aleta, que me sonaba mucho.

.-¿Que dijiste?.-

.-¿Yo? nada que este lugar esta muy bien cuidado.-

.-Eso no me pareció oír.- Sindy me bajo mas , el tiburón salto y por muy poquito llega, tenia unos dientes que ni te cuento. Por lo menos 30 centímetros.

.-Vuelvo a repetir la misma pregunta. ¿Que dijiste?.-

.-ESO.-

.-NO ME GRITES!.- Sindy bajo mas y tuve que encoger las piernas para que el tiburón que salto no me las pillara.

.-SINDY!.- Sonó una voz detrás de Sindy miro para atrás, se trataba de Brian.

.-No atormentes a la pobre alumna.- Sindy me soltó. COÑO QUE ME SOLTO!.

Yo cerre los ojos esperando el impacto , cuando los abrí lo siguiente que vi. fueron muchas nubes. Alce la vista y vi. que un águila gigante me agarraba en sus garras. El águila descendió lentamente y pro fin toque tierra, el águila plegó las alas y tras una nube de polvo blanca apareció Brian.

.-...- Yo no sabia que decir. Brian se dio la vuelta y se fue. En ese momento apareció Sindy, tenia la camiseta llena de sangre y rasgada en forma de unas garras enormes. Sindy cerro los ojos y al parecer la herida se curo pero aun tenia la camiseta llena de sangre y en vez de leerse amamos el silencio se leía:

A MOS SI NC O

Se parecía mucho a vamos cinco. Pero cinco k¿¿?. Sindy al ver que le miraba la camiseta me dio un bofetón.

.-HE!.-

.-Deja de mirar lo que no debes.- ¿Tal vez eso significaba algo? Sindy me miro enfadada.

.-Desde que viniste no haces mas que dar problemas, te han asignado otra profesora pero te aviso que yo que tu tendría cuidado, sobre todo conmigo.-

Sindy me echo la ultima mirada de odio y se fue.

.-Hola .- Dijo una voz detrás de mi.

,.AHHHH.- Se trataba de una niña de siete años.

.-Hola...- La niña era rubia, con el pelo agarrado en dos coletitas y una sonrisa muy simpática.

.-Bueno...¿Que sabes hacer?.- La niña se puso a mirarme de arriba a abajo, yo era como dos veces ella.

.-Bueno de momento no mucho.- dije un tanto decepcionada.

.-No te preocupes, yo te enseñare.- ¿Mi profesora era esa niña de siete años? Que vergüenza.

.-Bien empezaremos, mira ese árbol de allí, intenta romperlo.-

.-¿SE TE HA IDO LA CHOLA! ES UN DRAGO MILENARIO DE 9 METROS?.-

.-Veo que sabes biología y que?.-

.-Que no puedo.-

.-¿Lo has intentado?.-

.-No.-

.-Entonces como sabes que no puedes.-

.-Por que lo veo, el mide 9 metros y yo solo mmmmmmmm...1'70. Una gran diferencia.-

.-Ya que te gusta la biología, jugaremos con eso, el castor mide 60 centímetros y tira árboles de mas de 10 metros.-

.-Pero yo no soy un castor.-

.-Venga inténtalo.-

.-¿Que hago?.-

.-Acércate y tócalo.- Me acerque y toque el árbol...no paso nada.

.-¿Ahora que?.-

.-Dile que se caiga.-

.-CAETE!.- No paso nada.

.-A si no. Tienes que intentar contactar con el y convencerlo para que se caiga.-

.-¿Si y si tu fueras un árbol y yo te digo que te caigas lo ibas a hacer, me da que el chocolate te sienta mal?.-

.-Chocolate¿? Que es eso¿¿?.-

.-Nada déjalo olvidaba que tu no comías...como yo.-

.-Bien, toca el árbol, cierra los ojos y intenta contactar con el.- Pues nada, vamos a hacerlo para que esa niña idiota, se calle y me deje de dar la paliza. Nada toque el estupido árbol y cerre los ojos...no paso nada de nada.

.-¿Ves? No funciona.-

.-¿Pero tu sabes contactar?.-

.-No.-

.-¿Y por que no me lo has dicho?.-

.-NO HAS PREGUNTADO.-

.-No tengo que hacerlo.-

.-Yo no soy adivina.-

.-A no¿¿? Que raro...- La niña se me acerco y me miro a los ojos.

.-Dame tu mano.-

.-¿he?.-

.-Que me des tu mano.- Yo se la di y la niña la cogio, cerro los ojos y la sensación que había tenido la otra vez con Sindy pero un poco mas dulce me recorrió la columna hasta llegar a la cabeza..-Ves así se hace.- Sonó en mi cabeza.

.-HE AKI HUESPEDES NO!.- Sonó mi gran amiga ''la voz''. La voz de la niña rió. Y la sensación se fue.

.-Ves así se hace.-

.-Vale perfecto pero yo no se hacerlo.- La niña me ofreció su mano.

.-Prueba.- Yo la cogi, cerre los ojos de mala gana y...nada.

.-Este es una perdida de tiempo.-

.-No lo ha sido.-

.-¿Por que?.-

.-Por que has conseguido entrar.-

.-Pero no veo nada.-

.-Es que estas en la pelvis.-

.-ESTOY EN TU CULO!.-

.-Si bueno yo prefiero llamarlo pelvis.-

.-¿Que hago?.-

.-bueno prueba a suspirar.- Suspire y empecé a verlo todo amarillo.

.-¿Donde estoy?.-

.-Casi llegas estas en la nariz.-

.-Y ahora?.-

.-Suspira pero con menos intensidad.- Suspire como me dijo y aparecí en un lugar muy distinto, había muchas puertas y números y murallas y laberintos.

.-¿Donde estoy?.-

.-Estas en mi cabeza.-

.-Y que son estas puertas y números y...cosas.-

.-Es mi mente, los números son códigos para representar lo que se, las barreras son los sitios donde no te dejo entrar y las puertas son mis memorias.-

.-Ya veo, y para que sirve estar aquí¿?.-

.-Bueno conmigo no creo que puedas, pero con la practica puedes llegar a hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras.-

.-MMMMM...lo que quiera...- Por mi mente se me pasaron imágenes de todo tipo. La voz de la niña rió.

.-¿No habrás visto eso?.-

.-Si.-

.-Olvide que estábamos en horario infantil.-

.-Para tu información soy mayor que tu.-

.-Si bueno, que edad tienes 7, 8 o 9¿¿?.-

.-Eso no se pregunta, bueno te diré mas o menos...entres...35 y 40.-

.-Pero... y eso como es¿?.- Esta vez fue mi boca la que articulo las palabras, la conexión se había ido.

.-Por que las Goolash tardamos mucho en envejecer.-

.-Pero yo tengo 16 y los aparento.-

.-No, no tienes 16, al entrar en tu mente inspeccione y tienes 74 años.-

.-Pero...no puede ser... yo no recuerdo tantos años de mi vida...hay que lió.-

.-No he podido investigar mucho, ya que tienes innumerables murallas y puertas censurada...no se que pudo pasarte para que esto haya ocurrido, ¿Tu no recuerdas nada?.-

.-Recordar que?.-

.-Recuerdas tu nacimiento¿?.-

.-Nadie recuerda eso...-

.-Yo si..-

.-Pero tu solo tienes siete años.-

.-37 para ser exactos.-

.-Es lo mismos soy mayor que tu.-

.-Pero menos inteligente, así que escúchame, tienes que ponerte al orden con tus pensamientos, memorias, sino ocurrirás cosas como las que tienes en la cabeza.-

.-¿Que tengo?.-

.-Una voz a la que le falta algo de disciplina.-

.-ESO LE FALTARA A TU MADRE WAPA.- Dijo mi amiguita la voz.

.-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?.-

.-Ella es así siempre.-

.-Por falta de disciplina.- Añadió ella.

.-Bueno como pongo en orden todo eso¿?.-

.-Métete en tu propia mente y arréglalo todo.- Yo me concentre en mi mente y jolin con lo que vi., estaba todo lleno de números, pero no unos pocos como los de la niña, sino números desordenados, y las puertas estaban todas censuradas, como que estaba prohibido entrar. Pero que coño es mi mente yo puedo ver lo que quiera... Me acerque a la primera puerta que tenia dos BB. La intente abrir pero estaba cerrada.

.-Te va a resultar difícil, yo ya lo he intentado en todas.- ¿He quien hablaba? En ese momento apareció un chico, de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, era flaco y tenia una melena que me recordaba a una persona...


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14: NARICES ANTES DE NAVIDAD

.-Quien eres¿?.-

.-Bueno tu me llamabas, tu voz...-

.-Pero yo pensé que...-

.-Seria una chica, no tiene por que.-

.-¿Que decías de las puertas?.-

.-Que yo intente entrar pero es imposible, creo que la única forma de que entres es que lo recuerdes...-

.-Pero como voy a recordar algo que no se?.-

.-Yo tampoco lo se búscate la vida, algo recordaras.- La conexión se perdió y volví a la realidad, era de noche y la niña se había ido, estaba sola enfrente del lago...me preguntaba como podría recordar esas cosas. En ese momento se me acerco alguien y se sentó a mi lado, no me había dado cuenta que yo también estaba sentada.

Se trataba de Brian, el cual observaba el lago , este brillaba ya que la luna se reflejaba en el.

.-Que bonito es el lago.- Dijo el sin dejar de mirarlo.-

.-Si, es hermoso,.- En ese momento aparece la aleta tan familiar.

.-He...Brian...¿De que conoces a Sindy?.- Brian siguió mirando el lago.

.-Es una antigua amiga.-

.-¿Y siempre es tan simpática¿?.-

.-Aun no la has visto de mal humor.-

.-QUE! QUE ESA TIA ES PEOR QUE AHORA!.-

.-bueno yo solo la he visto muy muy enfadada una vez...y fue hace poco, produjo un tsunami, pobres humanos, casi se quedan sin isla.-

.-ohhh! Pero por lo menos no lo tomo con solo una persona...-

.-No fue por que iba en un crucero y el capitán hizo un mal movimiento y ella vomito...bueno quedaba algo del capitán después de eso.-

.-¿Quedaba?.-

.-Si al parecer los peces no pasaron hambre.-

.-¿Peces?.-

.-Si esos con unos dientes enormes...comos e llaman a si pirañas.-

.-Huy...pero ella no matara mucho no¿?.-

.-bueno solo cuando esta enfadada o tiene hambre, o hubo un caso en el que se cargo un búho por no dejarla dormir.-

.-QUE BESTIA!.-

.-Ejem, ejem.- Dijo una voz...muy familiar...oh..oh.-

Me di la vuelta y mis temores se hicieron realidad. Sindy estaba detrás mía, a saber cuanto habrá escuchado.

.-Brian, tengo que hablar contigo.- Brian se levanto y se fueron los dos a una distancia desde la que no les podría oír, Estuvieron hablando unos tres minutos y luego...JODER! Esa no se corta , ni un pelo, imaginaos la escena, ahí besándose y ALA ALA ALA! Si solo se estuvieran besando vale pero es que ese beso no se era algo mas que...no se los besos que suelen hacer, Sindy le abrazaba por el cuello mientras le besaba, y bueno no estaban de pie, sino en el césped besándose acostados, tan juntitos y...joder que zorra es. Bueno creo que mejor me voy y dejo a esos dos ahí...me di la vuelta.

.-He Maite ven.- Si bueno..me di la vuelta y Humm¿? Ahí estaban de pie como si no hubiera pasado nada...joder que gente mas rara. Dude un momento y me acerque.

.-Que queréis.- dije un tanto incrédula.

.-Mmmm tenemos algo de curiosidad.-

.-¿Curiosidad? Sobre que¿?.-

.-Mmmm, tu alguna vez...mmmm nada déjalo.-

Sindy hizo una risita...Gilipollas.

.-¿Me puedo ir ya?.-

.-No.-

.-¿Que mas queréis?

.-Mmmm..oye tu sabrás besar bien no¿?.-Pregunto Sindy media riéndose.

.-Por que¿? No te pienso besar.- Sindy se acercaba amenazadoramente pero Brian la paro.

.-Aquí no vas a alimentarte como lo hacías antes, tendrás que cazar.-

.-QUEEEE!Bueno pero espera explícame ese tema.-

.-Bueno, te acercas a alguien, haces que estés solo..lo besas y le absorbes el alma..ya esta.-

.-QUEEEE! No pienso hacer eso.- Sindy quito la mano de Brian y me agarro por la camiseta y me levanto.

.-Mira guapa, tu harás lo que digamos tanto si te gusta como sino, así que o comes o te comemos.- Sindy me bajo y se fue.

.-¿Ya sabes contactar?.- Me pregunto Brian.

.-Si.-

.-Mmmmmmmm...que bien..¿Quieres...que contactemos?.-

.-¿He?.-

.-Que si quieres que contactemos...- Brian..me miraba interesado.

.-¿Te refieres a besarnos?.-

.-Llámalo como quieras.-

.-No, no me parece bien.-

.-Como quieras tarde o temprano acabaras haciéndolo...- Brian se iba a ir.

.-HE BRIAN!.-

.-¿Si?.-

.-HE...donde duermo, donde están los baños¿?.- Brian me miro impresionado.

.-Donde quieras, aquí no hay edificios aquí cada uno va a su bola.- Brian desapareció en unos segundos. Pues nada me tendré que dormir aquí en la hierva. Me acosté y cerre los ojos. Empecé a soñar, era un sueño un tanto extraño, estaba aquí, al lado del lago y daba de comer unos pescados al tiburón, este no daba tanto miedo incluso lo acariciaba. Me desperté de un sobre salto, alguien me había golpeado, abrí los ojos.

.-HE!.- Una chica de aproximadamente 20 años estaba enfrente mía.

.-quien eres¿?.-

.-Eso no importa...¿Quieres volver?.-

.-¿HE?.-

.-Que si quieres volver a tu mundo, con tu colegio.-

.-¿Y que hay si quiero?.-

.-Yo te puedo llevar.-

.-Y por que he de confiar en ti.-

.-Bueno no confíes en mi, pero dame una respuesta.-

.-mmmmmmmm, vale. ¿Pero como lo harás?.-

.-¬¬ Haciéndolo.-

.-HOOOO K EXPLICATIVA, TU eres de esas k le preguntan k comes y te dicen comida.-

.-No eso es muy largo yo digo algo.-

.-Vaga.-

.-Me da igual venga ven aquí..-

.-¿NO TENDRE QUE DARTE UN BESO?.-

.-No eso tarda mucho solo acércate un poco.- Nada me acerco y de repente un campo de color verde nos cierra y aparezco en howgarts, en el bosque prohibido. Ella ya no estaba así que me fui caminando por el bosque donde se oía de todo y todo incluye TODO. Bueno pro fin llegue al castillo, este estaba cerrado y de el provenía una musiquilla. La música me resultaba muy familiar no se por k... la puerta estaba abierta así que subí siguiendo la musiquilla tan ritmica, que me resultaba familiar y a la vez muy repetitiva, pero tenia muchos cambios de ritmos. Por fin llegue al cuarto donde venia la música, que resulto ser el salón me quede de piedra, por fin se de que es la música. ¿Os suena el juego del tetris?. Eso no era lo peor todos estaban disfrazados de piezas...Dumbledore un cuadrado, Snape una de esas que tiene tres picos, Mcgonnagall un palo y así todos los profesores, al parecer ya no había alumnas ya que ya habían acabado las clases y era verano. Dumbledore al verme se me acerco.

.-VENGA ANIMATE QUE ES EL DIA DEL TETRIS.-

.-No hay ningún día del solitario?.-

.-No.-

.-Y EL DIA MUNDIAL DE LA BOTELLA¿?.-

.-Si ese si.-

.-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?.- TOMAA! Estos jugando a la botella.

.-Y que jugáis a la botella¿?.-

.-CAROOO Y AL CONEJITO DE LA SUERTE, solo que no hay conejo.-

.-he¿? Como se juega a eso¿?.-

.-mira te explico, nos ponemos todos en círculos con las palmas unas encima de otras y se canta:

AHI VA EL CONEJO DE LA SUERTE

HACIENDO REFERENCIAS CON SU CARA DE VERGUENZA

TU BESARAS AL CHICO O A LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTE MAS. Esto se hace chocándonos las palmas por turnos y al que le toque tiene que besar a quien le guste mas en un periodo de tiempo muy corto.-

.-Ahhhhhh y quien suele recibir mas besos¿?.-

.-Quien va a ser...YO.-

.-TU¿¿¿¿¿¿?.- QUE FUERTE.-

.-No fuerte no, yo prefiero k sea flojito k luego sueño...-

.-ES QUE AKI NADIE TIENE DOS DEDOS DE FRENTE¿?.- Todo el mundo empieza a medirse la frente. Que idiotas...

.- Snape se me Acerco disimuladamente.-

.-Sácame de aquí...- Yo asentí.

.-HE NECESITO UN PROFESOR DE POCIONES AHORA.-

.-Snape vete con ella.- Dijo Dumbledore siguiendo bailando. Snape se vino.

.-Mira que eres descarada.-

.-Pero funciona...- Giramos a la esquina y Snape empezó a irse.

.-HE.-

.-Que me tengo que ir...-

.-¬¬ Me has mandado sacarte de ahí solo para irte.-

.-Ya ves.-

.-Nunca pensé que fueras tan desconsiderado.-

.-A QUE TU PIENSAS¿?¿.-

.- ERES UN IDIOTA.-

.-Felicidades.-

.-¿Felicidades? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños por k lo dice¿?.-

.-Felicidades..por el día de los subnormales.-

.-He...no lo pillo.-

.-K raro...- Snape se fue. Yo estaba muy enfadada me fui a mi cuarto a escribir algo para desaogarme. Cogi un pergamino y una pluma y empecé a escribir:

**A una nariz**

Érase un hombre a una nariz pegado,

érase una nariz superlativa,

érase una nariz sayón y escriba,

érase un peje espada muy barbado.

Era un reloj de sol mal encarado,

érase una alquitara pensativa,

érase un elefante boca arriba,

era Ovidio Nasón más narizado.

Érase un espolón de un galera,

érase una pirámide de Egipto;

las doce tribus de narices era.

Érase un naricísimo infinito,

muchísimo nariz, nariz tan fiera,

que en la cara de Anás fuera delito.

Por fin me encontraba mejor después del desahogo. Doble el pergamino y salí en dirección al despacho de Snape. Este estaba cerrado así que metí el pergamino por debajo de la puerta y me di la vuelta. No hube dado tres pasos cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho.

.-Señorita Quevedo que es esto¿¿?.- Yo me vire un tanto avergonzada.

.-HE...un poema.-

.-Ya veo...veo que tiene otros hobbies aparte de comprar fotos en el fotoshop.-

.-Me resulta difícil creer k usted vea algo con esa nariz...-

.-Y a mi me resulta difícil de creer k una tía...no mejor dicho niña tan idiota sepa decir cuatro palabras seguidas sin equivocarse.-

.-Ya ve esto demuestra k no soy idiota.-

.-tienes razón eres subnormal que es distinto.-

.-si es que te imito muy bien...-

.-Mmmm paso de meterme contigo k luego llamas a tu amiga la terminator Bitch y me ataca.-

.-PUES ESA TERMINATOR BITCH ES MEJOR K TU.-

.-¿Y por k me vienes a molestar en vez de irte con ella¿?-.

.-Pues...he...yo...bueno...yo...- Snape alzo una ceja..

.-ya veo te has quedado trabada ya te dije k tantas palabras juntas son demasiado para ti.- Snape se metió y cerro la puerta de su despacho.

.-IDIOTA!.- Le di una patada a la puerta...CRUSHHHHH ¿? La he r..o..t...o.

Snape me miraba impresionado desde el otro lado. Yo miraba impresionada a la puerta en el suelo.

.-Como has echo eso¿¿?.-

.-no se...-

.-Estaba sellada con un hechizo refuerzador, es imposible k la rompieras.-

.-Pues ya ves...- Snape salio fuera y saco la varita y con un hechizo la puerta se volvió a poner.

.-Hazlo otra vez.- Yo le di una patada con tudas mis fuerzas.

.-AHHHHHH.- jolin como duele..la puerta no se movió.

.-Ya veo...no habrás sido tu.- Snape entro en el despacho y cerro la puerta


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15: LA DISCUSIÓN INTERMINABLE

.-IDIOTA!.- No hubo respuesta...si será gilipollas.

.-A mi me cae bien.- Dijo la voz.

.-A TI TE CAE BIEN TODO EL MUNDO.-

.-No todo el mundo no tu me caes mal..- HA! sois todos unos idiotas. Me fui echando pestes para todos lados, vengo aquí y me voy de junto mis supuestos amigos para estar con estos idiotas y... HIEN¿? Una mano con mangas negras salía de la esquina y me indicaba que me acercara. Me acerque cautelosamente y la mano me agarro y me metió detrás de la esquina. Era Snape...¿Que quería este ahora?

.-PERO QUE...-Snape me cerro la boca.

.-Shuss.-

.-¿Que haces tu aquí...no estabas..?.-

.-no creería k ese era yo¿¿?.-

.-NO ERA TU HERMANO GEMELO EL MALVADO NO¿?.-

.-No, ese ahora esta muy lejos...-

.-TIENES UN HERMANO GEMELO¿?.-

.-tu eres tonta¿?.-

.-Por¿?.-

.-Como voy a tener un hermano gemelo...-

.-Y yo k se.-

.-Bueno pues no, no era yo ni ningún hermano gemelo...era Brian.-

.-¿CONOCES A BRIAN?.-

.-No bobita...es el tio mas conocido del mundo y no lo conozco...-

.-¿Por que es el tio mas famoso del mundo?.-

.-Por que es el jefe de los Goolash.-

.-Y que¿?.-

.-No déjalo, eres demasiado tonta para entenderlo...bien pues ahora tu y yo tenemos k desaparecer...-

.-Como¿? Aquí no puedes salir con magia.-

.-¬¬ Saldremos caminando...-

.-Pero nos vera...-

.-¿Y¿?.-

.-Intentara detenernos.-

.-No creo k pueda...-

.-Tu eres mas fuerte k el¿?.-

.-No.-

.-Entonces nos detendrá..-

.-Oye tu sabes k poderes tiene un Goolash¿?¿.-

.-Mas o menos...-

.-Bueno te lo explico...No es Brian en carne y hueso es su proyección astral.-

.-Y que¿?.-

.-Que si nos toca nos atravesara..-

.-AHHHHH...mmmm.-

.-Por fin te enteraste...-

.-No..- Snape me agarro y salimos caminando del castillo. Una vez fuera saco la varita y aparecimos en una casa un tanto extraña. Había muchas personas en ella, Dumbledore, Lupin, Arthur...etc... Pero me lleve un buen susto cuando vi a quien no esperaba encontrarme allí. Estaba Belinda, la ex de Snape. Esta me miraba muy seria y con la mirada de como te pille veras.

.-Hola...- Dije tímidamente. Belinda alzo la ceja.

.-Ya sabia yo que esto no era buena idea.- Dijo y se marcho.

.-¿Que le pasa?.-

.-Nada, hoy esta de malas..-

.-Nunca esta de buenas¿?.-

.-Si estas tu cerca no.-

.-Gracias.-

.-Es la verdad.-

.-Has oído hablar del tacto¿?.-

.-No eso se come¿?.- Dijo Snape burlándose.

.-LIMON!.- Empezó a chillar Dumbledore. Y se puso a bailar.

.-UN LIMON Y MEDIO LIMON DOS LIMONES Y MEDIO LIMON!.- En ese momento se oyó un grito.

.-ABUELO DEJESE DE HISTORIAS Y VAYASE DE LA CASA DE MI HIJO!.- Provenía de un cuadro. Lupin salio corriendo y saco una petaca y le dio de beber el cuadro dejo de gritar.

.-Antes solo le cerrábamos la cortina, pero no duraba mucho ahora decidimos emborracharla.-

.-Y YO ME DECIA HIP QUE NUNCA HIP SE VERIA HIP.- Se hoyo un bom y luego ronquidos.

.-Lo malo es que los de alcohólicos anónimos se nos echaron encima.-

.-¿Pero no se supone k son anónimos?.-

.-Eso es lo k quieren k pensemos, utilizan los aparatos de metal k se les pone a los muggles jóvenes en los dientes para captar las ondas de la televisión..-

.-¿Hein?.-

.-No has oído hablar de canal satélite digital o vía digital¿¿? El emisor de esas ondas k producen la visión vienen de esos chismes.- Dijo Arthur.

.-A mi me gusta el canal 465.-

.-EL CANAL TRIPLE X¿?.-

.-NO EL XY.-

.-Bueno que vamos a hacer para que Brian no encuentra a Maite¿?.- Pregunto Arthur.

.-Podíamos untarla de limón.-

.-¿Y de que serviría eso?.-Pregunto Lupin interesado.

.-No se...a mi me gusta.-

.-Y si la volvemos invisible¿¿?.- Propuso Arthur.

.-SIII CON LIMON!.-

.-No con limón no...-Dijo Snape rotundamente.

.-Podías hacer una poción de invisibilidad.- Le dijo Arthur. Snape se puso muy nervioso.

.-No..es que...humm...- En ese momento apareció Belinda.

.-La puedo hacer yo.- Snape respiro agradecido. y se fue con Belinda. Si será zorra...

.-HUY K CELOS!.-

.-TU CALLATE VOCECILLA METOMENTODO.- Decidí intentar seguirlos disimuladamente pero todo el mundo me miraba pensativo. A saber que harán esos...

.-Tu ya sabes la respuesta a eso...-

.-HAVECES DUDO K SEAS MI VOZ.-

.-Quien te ha dicho k lo soy¿?.-

.-K insinúas¿?.-

.-Donde se ha visto una tía k tenga una voz masculina¿¿?.-

.-Donde se ha visto k una tía tenga una voz¿?.- Dije en tono burla.

.-Idiota...-

.-bueno como no sabemos la localización de Brian mejor te quedas aqui, y no salgas.-

.-Pero que quiere Brian¿?.-

.-No lo se solo sabemos que te busca por todos lados.-

.-Y si es por algo bueno¿?.- Todos empezaron a reírse.

.-El DIA que Brian haga algo bueno dejare de comer caramelos de limón.- Dijo Dumbledore.

.-HUY HUY HUY ESO SI K ES DIFICIL.- Pues nada no iba a conseguir nada, a la noche me ofrecieron una cama para acostarme. A la mañana siguiente sonó un despertador y me levante aun con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco los fui abriendo, eran las cuarto de la mañana y ...¿Donde estoy? Me levante y me vestí, estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera vi lo que me puse. Salí de la habitación, recorrí un pasillo y tras unas vueltas reconocí el lugar estaba en Howgarts. K hacia ahi¿? Tal vez Dumbledore me trajo para mayor seguridad. Estaba todo muy oscuro, entonces oí una voz que iba dirigida a mi.

.-PSE, PSE.- Una sombra oscura estaba en la esquina haciéndome señas, un tanto discretas y ¿Elegantes? Me acerque lentamente, la sombra me agarro por el brazo y me introdujo en un aula vacía, se acerco a la puerta y sello el pestillo con su varita.

.-Cuanto tiempo...- Dijo la voz, que ahora era clara y femenina.

.-Si.- Dije, con una voz muy diferente a la mía.

.-Que quieres¿?.- Volví a decir con esa voz que me sonaba mucho pero no se por k tenia un tono de ternura.

.-He venido a por ti, quiero que te vengas conmigo y estemos juntos mucho tiempo.- La chica se acerco, pero manteniendo su rostro tapado por la oscuridad, la chica era mas baja que yo, pero estiro la mano y me toco el pelo, con una suavidad que parecía inhumana. Me recorrió el pelo hasta llegar a la cara y retiro la mano. Sinceramente, me sentía muy incomoda con su presencia y me puse muy nerviosa.

.-Tranquilo, siempre has sido muy nervioso.- Yo no conteste y la chica se dio la vuelta.

.-No trates de guardarme tus sentimientos yo se muy bien cuales son.- Yo me acerque hacia la chica aunque no quería, era como si mi cuerpo fuera solo. Le tendí las manos en los hombros y me agache para susurrarle al oído.

.-No te enfades...-La voz sonó mas dulce aun. La chica se dio la vuelta, y la luna destaco unas lagrimas cayendo de su rostro.

.-Sabes que me es muy difícil...-Dijo entre sollozos.

.-Lo se.- Respondí claramente y con una voz mas estricta. La chica se me tiro y empezó a llorarme en el hombro.

.-Tranquila.- Dije tendiéndole la mano, pasándole la mano por su cara para quitarle las lagrimas, su piel era fina y parecía delicada, como si de un bofetón se pudiera partir.

La chica agarro la mano con dulzura y empezó a acariciarla.

.-Siempre te querré...-y se me acerco a mi cara como si fuera a besarme. En ese momento hubo un estruendo. Y desperté. Lo siguiente que oí fue:

.-FUERA DE LA CASA DE MI HIJO, DESCARADOS!.- Seguido de un HIP.

.-Al pasar la HIP me dijo el HIP las niñas HIP no pagan HIp.- Y silencio. En ese momento me puse a recordar el sueño que tuve, no se por que tenia la sensación de que no era mió. En ese momento oí en mi mente un:

.-MIERDA!.-

SE ME OLVIDO CERRAR ESA PUERTA!.-

.-Hein¿¿, ¿Que te pasa ahora voz¿?.-

.-K HAS SOÑADO!.-

.-Pues no se una chica y yo k nos hacíamos caricias algo muy raro.-

.-MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA.-

.-¿Por que¿?.-

.-SE SUPONE K TU NO TIENES K VER ESO CUANDO SE ENTERE ME VA A MATAR.-

.-Quien¿?.-

.-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA MARUJA¿?.-

.-Si me importa venga dime por k no tenia que haberlo visto¿?.-

.-No diré nada!.- Humm se me ha ocurrido una idea, cerre los ojos y en un momento entre en mi mente, donde estaba mi voz, con sus cabellos negros y ojos castaños. Esta estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro comprobando las puertas.

.-¿Que haces aqui?..- Pregunto enfadado.

.-KIERO VER LO K HAY EN ESAS PUERTAS!.-

.Pues te jodes que no te las abro.- Yo me acerque lentamente a el y le mire a los ojos.

.-Por favor...- El negó con la cabeza. Yo me enfade mucho y no se por k mis manos se incendiaron pero n me hacia daño, el fuego cubría mis brazos. Yo sonreí.

.-NO, NO TE ACERQUE A MI CON ESO!.-

.-ENGA UN ABRACITO!.-

.-TU MADRE TE VA A DAR EL ABRACITO!.- El chico intento alejarse pero se callo al suelo, yo me puse delante de el y me agache.

.-ABREME LA PUERTA.- Grite enfadada. El volvió a negar y me enfade mas tanto k las llamas se avivaron, entonces agarre al chico por el brazo y este grito por el dolor de las llamas que empezaban a quemar su piel.

.-PARA.- Dijo medio llorando. Yo accedí.

.-Abreme las puertas.- Dije tranquilamente.

.-No puedo.- Dijo entre lagrimas..

.-MIENTES!.- Y volví a agarrarle el brazo y el volvió a chillar. En ese momento se corto la conexión.

.-PARA YA DE HACER ESO!.-Dijo una voz de fuera de mi voz, abrí los ojos y me encontré a Snape enfadado mirándome. Snape me miraba con furia y a la vez horror.

.-NO SABES K LE DUELE!.- Yo le mire asombrada el que podía saber¿?

.-TU K SABRAS!.-

.-MAS DE LO QUE TU TE CREES A SI QUE PARA.- Snape se dio la vuelta y se fue.

En ese momento decidí levantarme, ya que el reloj marcaba las ocho y era hora de desayunar, así que baje las escaleras. Abajo estaba Snape, y para mi sorpresa llevaba una venda en uno de sus brazos. ¿Que le habrá pasado? No será que...no no puede ser. Me senté a desayunar haber si podía sacarle algo.

.-¿Que te ha pasado en el brazo?.-

.-Un dragón...-

.-¿Cuando¿?.-

.-Y a ti que te importa Maruja¿¿?.- En ese momento se sentó Belinda entre Snape y yo.

.-¿Que tal dormiste?.- Le pregunto a Snape.

.-He dormido mejor.- Respondió mientras se comía un donut.

.-Tenias que haber ido a mi habitación, la cama es mas cómoda.- SI SERA DESAGAYADA LA TIA SI Y DE PASO OS BESUKEAIS NO¿?

.-No pasa nada.- Dijo mientras se tomaba su café.

Belinda me hizo una mirada de desprecio y yo se la devolví.

.-MIRA WARRA A MI NO ME MIRES ASI.- Dijo enfadada. SI TENDRA CARA ELLA ME HACE LA MIRADA Y NO SE LA PUEDE DEVOLVER.

.-MIRA WARRA LO SERA TU MADRE QUE YO A TI NO TE HE INSULTADO.-

.-ME DA IGUAL K NO ME INSULTARAS UNA IMAGEN VALE MAS K MIL PALABRAS.-

.-OYE IDIOTA SE MUY BIEN POR DONDE VAS A SI K DEJALO.-

.-Y SI NO KIERO ME VAS A OBLIGAR¿?.-

.-PUES SI MIRA POR DONDE.-

.-ME GUSTARIA VERLO TU Y CUANTAS MAS¿?.-

.-YO SOLITA!.-

.-lo dudo ¬¬.- En ese momento se levanto, le hizo una caricia a Snape y se fue.

.-¿Que otra vez has montado un pollo?.-

.-FUE ELLA LA K...-Snape me corto.

.-Tu siempre serás igual.- Se levanto y salio de la cocina. SERA IDIOTA LOS DOS SON IGUALES DE IDIOTAS! En es momento para mi sorpresa la mitad de la cocina salto en pedazos.

.-GUARROS DEJEN LA CASA DE MI HIJOOOOO.-

.-En un país HIP color nació un HIP bajo el sol!.- En ese momento aparecieron todos en la cocina.

.-¿Quien ha hecho esto?.- Pregunto Dumbledore enfadado.

.-Esta claro k ha sido ella, estaba sola en la cocina.- Dijo Belinda mientras me sonreía.

Todos me miraron enojados.

.-¿Y ahora que rómpelo todo?.- Pregunto Belinda de nuevo.

Yo me levante mas enfadada de lo que había estado en mi vida para meterle una paliza, Snape se metió en medio.

.-¿Que haces?.-

.-VOY A METERLE UNA PALIZA A ESA ZORRA.- Belinda rió, Snape la miro severamente.

.-Lo siento.- Y se cayo.

.-no vas a meterle una paliza a nadie.- Dijo Snape enfadado.

.-ESO LO VEREMOS.- Empuje a Snape y fui a toda ostia a pegarle a la idiota esa. Me acerque con el puño en alto y lo alargue para darle un puñetazo. Belinda paro el puñetazo en seco y me doblo el brazo, yo me agache , ya que ella tiraba hacia abajo.

.-SUELTAME ZORRA.- En ese momento Belinda doblo mas el brazo y sentí un crack, que quería decir que si giraba mas me partiría el brazo.

.-Belinda, déjala no ves que es una niña.- Dijo Snape seriamente, Belinda me soltó, y se fue.

.-QUE HACES MARICON! YO NOS UNA NIÑA!.- Snape no hizo caso simplemente se fue dejándome atrás unas palabras.

.- Como sigas así vas a acabar mal tranquilízate.- Al cabo da unos minutos de silencio decidí que ya era hora de que esos dos se enteraran de que no era una niñata. Me levante y decidí dejarles a esos dos las cosas claras. Subí las escaleras y de una de las puertas cerradas se oía una conversación.

.-¿Que te creías que hacías?.-

.-Esa idiota me miro mal.-

.-Tu empezaste.-

.-Me da igual le di lo que se merecía.-

.-No se merecía que le rompieras el brazo.-

.- Me da igual esa idiota me cae mal.-

.-Dame una buena razón.- Belinda se quedo callada.

.-Bueno no quiero que vuelvas a meterte con ella.-

.-¿Cuanto te pago para que la defendieras?.-

.-Nada, te lo repito por ultima vez déjala en paz o tendré que intervenir yo.- Snape salio de la habitación y me dio tiempo de esconderme dentro de otra. Cuando bajo las escaleras yo salí de la habitación y me encontré de frente con Belinda.

.-Me da igual lo que diga, eres una idiota.- Dijo y se dio la vuelta. Yo me puse roja de furia. Belinda me miro.

.-Será mejor que se te bajen los humos.- Dijo lentamente.

.-NO ME DA LA GANA ERES UNA PUTA GALLINA DE MIERDA INSULTAS Y LUEGO TE VAS , DONDE SE HA VISTO ESO¿?¿ K PASA SI VA A SER VERDAD PERRO LADRADOR POCO MORDEDOR.- Belinda sonrió.

.-Buscas pelea ¿?.-

.-AKI LA UNICA QUE BUSCA PELEA, ERES TU HASTA QUE ALGUIEN TE META UNA PALIZA.- Belinda se me acerco.

.-¿Y esa serás tu?.-

.-Bueno...he...-

.-te he hecho una pregunta.-

.-PUES SI MIRA VOY A SER YO.- Belinda sonrió malvadamente.

.-Empieza cuando quieras.- Yo enfadada no me preguntes como salio una bola de fuego de mi mano y yo sin pensarlo tres veces se la tire. Belinda no hizo nada para parar la bola, esta le dio de lleno y su cuerpo empezó a arder, yo miraba impresionada, su cuerpo se había convertido en una llama gigante y la carne desaparecía. Cuando la llama se apago, la carne quemada de Belinda empezó a crecer de nuevo, volviendo todo a la normalidad. Belinda rió malvadamente.

.-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?.-

.-Pero como..-

.-Ya estoy muerta, no me puedes matar.-

.-¿Eres un zombi?.-

.-No soy algo peor...- En ese momento llego Snape.

.-¿Que pasa aqui?.- Snape miro al trozo de alfombra quemado alrededor de Belinda.

.-Tu amiguita Maite ha hecho un intento de incineración.- Snape me miro asombrado y a la vez enfadado.

.-¿Que hubiera pasado si la hubieras matado?.- Me pregunto con un tono muy rudo.

.-No hubiéramos perdido gran cosa .-Dije dándole una mirada de reproche a Belinda.

Snape se me acerco, me empujo contra la pared y me levanto con la mano que no tenia la venda.

.-TU ERES TONTA TE ESTAS BUSCANDO QUE TE MATEN! DEJA DE HACER TONTERIAS Y METERTE CON LA GENTE, QUE SABES QUE TE PUEDEN MATAR CON SOLO PENSARLO.- Dicho esto Snape se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con rumbo al piso de abajo.

.-Y TU DEJA DE EXIBIRTE COMO SI ESTUBIERAS EN UN CIRCO Y HAZ ALGO POR AYUDAR.- Le dijo a Belinda y esta me fulmino con la mirada. Snape se fue, Belinda no dijo nada y también se fue hacia abajo. Yo me quede ahi durante un tiempo y también baje. Me pase toda la tarde ayudando a arreglar la parte de la cocina destrozada.

Por la noche todo el mundo se marcho a la cama, solo quedaba Snape. Este iba a subir cuando el llame.

.-¿Que quieres?.-

.-Dime la verdad k es lo del brazo, tiene algo que ver con mi voz...-

.-Snape suspiro y asintió.

.-Dime que es lo que pasa¿?.-

.-Por alguna razón que aun reconozco tu tienes mi conciencia y yo la tuya, si tu le haces algo, ese algo pasa a mi.- Dicho esto se marcho.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO16: LA LIGA DE LAS CHICAS EXTRA ORDINARIAS

Aun retumbaban en mi cabeza las ultimas palabras:

.-Si tu le haces algo ese algo pasa a mi.- Una sonrisa se ilumino en mi cara. Se va a enterar esa Belinda...JAJAJAJA.

.-No pensaras...- Dijo mi voz.

.-SI!.-

.-NO A MI NO ME METAS EN TUS PARANOIAS.-

.-Pues te jodes por que si.-

.-Zorra...-

.-Ya veremos que dices luego.-

.-Lo mismo que ahora no lo vas a conseguir..-

.-¿Como estas tan seguro?.-

.-Por que se va a enterar antes.-

.-Ya lo veremos.- Subí a mi cuarto, me acosté y me concentre para meterme en mi cabeza, allí estaba mi voz con...¿Que es eso? Tenia una pistola de esas futuristas.

.-¿Que es eso?¿Que haces?.-

.-NO TE ACERQUES DESAGALLADA.-

.-¿Ein?.-

.-No te hagas la tonta pretendes ligar conmigo para ligar a la vez con Snape.-

.-He...esa idea es mejor que la mia, yo pretendía convencerte para que le dijeras a Snape que saliera conmigo pero tu idea es mejor.-

.-Mierda.- Me acerque a el y este seguía apuntándome con la pistola. En ese momento me despertó un ruido en el cuarto de al lado. Me levante y fui a oír a través de la puerta.

.-Que no, que no, que no.- Era la voz de Snape.

.-Venga, solo un momentito de dolor para cien años de felicidad.- Decía Belinda. Que será...oh..oh..no eso no creo, ¿o si?

.-Que no no seas pesada, no,no y no.-

.-No seas tonto.-

.-Que, no, ya sabes que me cansan estas cosas.- KKKKKKKKKK! DIOS K LE ESTA INVITANDO A...ZORRA DE MIERDA.

.-No creo que sea eso...- Dijo mi voz interior.

.-Y TU QUE SABRAS.-

.-''Las voces siempre sabemos mas de lo k parece.- (esto va por una amiga mia)

.-Si una mierda...-

.-ingenua...- Pase de mi voz y seguí oyendo.

.-Venga uno solo mordisquito...- ONDE¿? K WARRA. Espera un momento...mmmm...me da que va a tener razón y no va a ser eso...haber ella es un bicho raro a lo mejor pretende contagiarle algo.

.-SI EL SIDA NO TE JODE.-

.-TOMA! K LE VA A METER EL...-

.-Estaba de broma ¬¬.-

.-Venga, hace tres años querías.-Volvió a hablar belinda.

.-Hace tres años quería muchas cosas.- Snape se acerco a la puerta.

.-Si bueno, seguro que si fuera esa guarra harías lo que ella quisiera.-

.-Se llama Maite y que te hace pensar eso¿?.-

.-Severus no soy tonta, te conozco demasiado y cuanto tu vas yo vengo.-

.-Tu has visto demasiados conciertos de Chenoa.-

.-Bueno vete con ella, total aprovecha que no creo que dure mucho.-

.-Mas que tu como le hagas algo seguro k si.- Belinda se debió levantar puesto que oí nuevos pasos.

.-¿Me estas amenazando?.-

.-No, te estoy avisando. No te acerques a ella.-

.-Me encantas cuando pones ese tono amenazador.-

.-Pues a mi no.-

.-Por que te tomas tanto interés por una niñata¿?.-

.-Ya ves esa ''niñata'' llama mas mi atención que tu.-

.-Siempre eres igual de simpático.-

.-Y tu de creída.-

.-Sabes que si no me gustaras estarías muerto¿?.-

.-Sabes que si no hubiera dejado de ser mortifaga tu también¿?.-

.-Que lindo eres.-

.-Tu no ¬¬.- En ese momento unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta donde estaba Snape.

.-Como me gusta cuando te pones borde.-

.-Pues a mi cuando te pones lejos.-

.-Venga, un solo mordisquito.-

.-No no seas pesada, no, no y no.-

.-Dame una buena razón.-

.-No quiero.-

.-¬¬ Que original.-

.-bueno, me voy a dar una vuelta.-

.-¿Que vas con la guarra?.-

.-No tu no vienes.-

.-Me estas mosqueando.-

.-Felicidades.- En ese momento oí un golpe en la puerta.

.-Mira como salgas con ella la mato.-

.-Si bueno eso si te dejo yo.-

.-No creo que un maricon consiga hacer mucho.-

.-Pues por que si no puede hacer mucho por k intentas salir con el¿?.-

.-Me encantan los inútiles.-

.-Pues por que no saliste con tu padre¿?.- En ese momento se oyó un crujido y un puño atravesó la puerta dejando un agujero, Belinda miro y me vio. Yo Corrí. hacia mi cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente baje a desayunar, Belinda se sentó enfrente pero no dijo nada.

Al acabar de dasayunar subí otra vez a mi cuarto, ya que no quería pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Abajo se oían unas voces.

.-Bueno tenemos que irnos a una misión os quedáis solos los tres.-

.-TRES¿? K TRES¿?.-

.-No se preocupen cuidare bien de la casa.- Era la voz de Belinda.

.-Gracias por hacerte cargo de la casa.- Era la voz de Lupin. Quien será el tercero, nos quedamos Belinda, yo y...ojala sea Snape sino estoy perdida. Me asome a las escaleras y vi a Dumbledore. CAGADA. En unos minutos oí unas pisadas subiendo las escaleras. La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió, allí apareció una figura, un poco cabreada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se trataba de Belinda y creo que nunca la vi tan feliz.

.-Por fin las dos solitas de nuevo.-

.-Hola...y Dumbledore¿?.-

.-Se puede decir k esta de limón hasta las orejas...-Dijo con una voz que daba un poco de miedo.

.-Que bien verte por aqui...viniste a tomar el te no¿?.-

.-No.-

.-¿Quieres que juguemos a algo...?.-

.-Bien juguemos a la DIANA.-

.-No podemos jugar a otra cosa...- Belinda se me acercaba lentamente.

.-No.- Solo tengo una oportunidad de huir, seria una cosa de cobardes, pero prefiero ser una cobarde viva k un héroe muerto. Cerre los ojos y entre corriendo en mi mente.

.-LLAMA A SNAPE LLAMA A SNAPE.-

.-¿EIN?.-

.-K LLAMES A SNAPE.- La conexión se corto. Belinda me había agarrado y levantado.

.-No, no, NO, no le llamaras.-

.-huy...-

.-Nos vamos a divertir un ratito...- Belinda me lanzo contra la pared.

.-¿Que ya no sacas las bolitas¿? .-

.-De que serviría.-

.-De nada.- Belinda rió.

.-Bueno, acabemos pronto sino vendrá tu defensor.-

.-Sabes que ira a por ti.-

.-Y que me va a hacer cosquillas¿?.-

.-Solo hay una forma de saberlo.- Sonó una tercera voz. Una figura oscura estaba en la puerta, con sus cabellos cayéndole por la cara y su varita en mano. O eso CREI ver durante un momento. No podía ser Snape, sus cabellos eran castaños claros y sus ojos azules, era Brian.

.-Quien eres tu¿?.-

.-Tu peor pesadilla, suelta a mi alumna.-

.-Y si no quiero.-

.-Tendré que obligarte.-

.-Huy que miedo, un metrosexual me esta amenazando..- Brian se acerco enfadado y Belinda me tiro para un lado.

.-NO BRIAN PARA!.- Ahora si que estaba Snape en la puerta., sofocado como si hubiera estado corriendo.

.-Dame una razón para no matarla.- Dijo Brian mas enojado de lo que le había visto nunca.

.-DEJALO SNAPE HABER QUE HACE.- Dijo Belinda con su típica sonrisa.

.-CAYATE IDIOTA QUE NO SABES CON KIEN TRATAS.- dijo Snape parecía preocupado.

.-Dame una buena razón...-Volvió a decir brian mas calmado. Snape no paraba de mirar a Belinda.

.-Yo...- Snape no sabia que decir.

.-Se te acaba el tiempo.- Dijo Brian y agarro a Belinda por el cuello.

.-Por favor Brian, hazlo por mi.-

.-Por ti no haría nada.- Belinda intentaba soltarse pero Brian la tenia muy bien cogida.

.-Y POR MI¿? POR MI LO HARIAS¿?.- Dije sin poder soportarlo. Snape me miro impresionado. Brian también me miro sin poder creérselo.

.-Sabes que esta idiota estaba apunto de matarte.- Dijo lentamente mirando con furia a Belinda.

.-Si, lo se pero por favor no la mates...- Brian tiro a Belinda hacia un lado.

.-Tienes suerte zorra, si no fuera por ella ahora no estarías viva.- Dijo Brian mirando a Belinda con asco.

.-Gracias Brian.- Dijo Snape mas tranquilo.

.-No me las des a mi.- En ese momento apareció toda la peña de la orden y Brian desapareció.

.-¿Que ha pasado aqui?.- pregunto Lupin interesado.

.-Nada, una peleita infantil.- Dijo Snape con un poco de humor malillo.

.-Pues vaya peleilla tuve k darle dos litros de ron a la vieja parea que se calmara.-

Snape no dijo nada, ayudo a belinda a levantarse y se marcharon los dos. ALA Y A MI ME DEJAN AKI. Nada todo el mundo se fue, y ahi estaba yo ahi sola. Me levante y decidí ir a dar una vuelta, llevaba dos días ahi sin salir. Abrí la puerta y me fui al parque de al lado, allí estaba Snape con Belinda, yo me escondí entre los arbustos.

.-Tu eres tonta o que¿?.- Snape estaba muy enfadado.

.-¿Que me iba a hacer?.-

.-Matarte por ejemplo.-

.-Ya estoy muerta.-

.-Eso no tiene nada que ver, no conoces a Brian. Que seas un vampiro no te hace invulnerable.-

.-En parte si.-

.-En parte, pero si quiere te puede matar.-

.-Y además a ti que mas te da.- Snape se puso rojo.

.-Bueno...yo..-

.-Lo sabia.-

.-No te hagas ilusiones ¬¬.-

.-Si no sintieres nada, no te habrías tomado tantas molestias.-

.-no digas tonterías.- Belinda se le acerco y empezó a tocarle el pelo. SERA PUTA.

.-Me encanta cuando te haces el duro.-

.-Pues voy a tener que hacérmelo mas a menudo.- Belinda sonrió. NO LO SOPORTO MAS VOY A SALIR A DAR UNOS SOPAPOS...OHH...TENGO UNA IDEA MEJOR.

Cerre los ojos y me metí de nuevo en la mente. Allí estaba mi voz.

.-TU VEN AKI.-

.-he¿?.-

.-Déjame k estuvo pensando.-

.-VEN CORRE.-

.-espérate unos momentitos.-

.-NO ME ESPERO NADA.- Me acerque y le metí un bofetón a mi voz. Afuera se oyó una voz. Yo volví a la realidad. Snape estaba delante de mi, mirándome enfadado.

.-Hola...-

.-Voy a tener que hablar seriamente contigo sobre espiar.- Belinda reía desde atrás.

.-Ahora vengo.- Dijo mientras me agarraba de un brazo y nos alejábamos para que Belinda no nos oyera.

.-Tu eres tonta¿?.-

.-NO TU ERES TONTO.-

.-Haber ahora por k lloras¿?.-

.-Yo no lloro.-

.-Es una forma de hablar ¬¬ ¿que hacías espiándonos?.-

.-NO QUE HACIAS TU CON ESA.-

.-¿Estas celosa?.-

.-YO¿¿¿¿¿¿? DE KIEN¿? DE ESA IDIOTA ZORRA SUBNORMAL DESAGRADECIDA...-

.-Estas celosa y picada.-

.- QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA!.-

.-Y por que chillas¿?.-

.-POR QUE NO SE QUE HACES CON ESA IDIOTA!.-

.-Y a ti que te importa si no estas celosa¿?.-

.-Si me importa...-

.-Pues lo siento, pero las cosas son como son, bueno me voy con ella que si no se va a creer otra cosa, confía en mi.- Snape se fue. ¿Confiar en que? Estoy mas perdida que wallie. Me volví hacia la casa. A saber que harán esos dos. ''Confía en mi'' Si bueno UN MONTON. Por el camino me encontré con Brian.

.-Que tal va todo¿?.-

.-TU QUE CREES¿?.-

.-Tranquila...-

.-NO NO ESTOY TRANKILA CON ESA ZORRA SUELTA.-

.- Haber dejado que la matara ¬¬.-

.-SI POR MI FUERA LA MATARIAS. Pero, es que...-

.-Lo hiciste por Snape lo se.-

.-Por que no se da cuenta¿?.-

.-Si se ha dado cuenta.-

.-¿Entonces por k no lo aparenta.?-

.-Snape es asi de chachi.-

.- Es que no se que pensar.-

.-Piensa lo que quieras, nunca averiguaras sus verdaderas intenciones.-

.-¿Que has querido decir?.-

.-Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen.-

.-No se que hacer...-

.-No hagas nada, cuando el quiera lo entenderás todo.-

.-ES QUE YO NO KIERO ESPERAR YO LO QUIERO SABER YA.-

.-Lo siento, me temo que vas a tener que esperar hasta que el lo crea conveniente.-

Brian desapareció tras una nube de polvo blanco y unas palabras se quedaron en el aire.

.- Todo a su tiempo acaba siendo desvelado.- Por fin regrese a la casa, entre y me fui a mi cuarto. Se había echo de noche. Me acosté y me quede dormida. En ese momento aparecí en el parque y enfrente mia estaba Belinda, tal vez sea otro sueño.

.-Sigo sin entenderlo...-Decía ella con los ojos medio llorosos.

.-Creo que ha quedado muy claro...- Dije con esa voz que no era la mia que por fin reconocí como la de Snape.

.-Sinceramente no entiendo todo lo que haces.-

.-No tienes por que hacerlo.-

.-JOS NO VES QUE LA POBRE NO SE ENTERA.- Sonó una voz en la cabeza, pero esta era femenina, no parecía la mia. La voz estaba un tanto infantilizada, y sonaba burlona.

.-Por que siempre acabamos igual¿?.-

.-ESTARAS GAFADA NENA.- Volvió a decir la voz.

.- Será por que no eres mi tipo.- Dije de nuevo con la voz de Snape.

.-¿NO ME JODAS AHORA TE ENTERAS QUE NO ES TU TIPO? LAS PIÍLLAS AL VUELO VERDAD SNAPPIE¿?- Volvió a decir la voz. Yo me levante y me fui.

.-No quiero verte por aqui cerca.- Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de alejarme. En ese momento desperté, Snape me había despertado.

.-Tenemos que hablar.- ¿Que querrá este tio ahora? Le seguí hasta afuera.

.-Tengo que hablar sobre un tema importante.- ¿QUE SERA SERA?

.-Cual¿?.-

.-Sabes que tu tienes una voz no¿?.-

.-Si.-

.-Pues resulta que yo también y por alguna razón que desconozco tu tienes la mia y yo la tuya.-

.-AHHHH Y K¿?.-

.-Pues que tu tienes mis recuerdos y yo los tuyos.-

.-AHH entonces tus sueñas con cosas mías?.-

.-No...un momento TUS SUEÑAS CON COSAS MIAS¿?.-

.-YO NO HE DICHO ESO.-

.-Dime la verdad...-

.-BUENO SI Y K¿?-

.-Cuando coja a Viper lo voy a matar.-

.-SERAS CHIVATA.- Dijo mi voz enfadada.

.-¿Te llamas Viper?.-

.-Si.- respondió mi voz enfadada.

.-Bueno y que mas da que tengamos la voces uno del otro¿?.- Le pregunte a Snape sin darle importancia.

.-Pues que ese es el motivo k todo el mundo crea k eres lesbiana y yo gay. En ocasiones los pensamientos de tu voz, pasan a ti, y claro como tu voz es un tio...-

.-Y por k nos pasa eso. ¿Por que tengo yo tu voz?.-

.-Eso aun no lo se.-

.-Y no hay alguna forma de averiguarlo¿?.-

.-Bueno, si te metieras en mi mente, podrías averiguarlo, ya que me temo que es la tuya y podrás abrir las puertas.- .Cerre los ojos y me metí en la mente, donde había una niñita con unas coletitas rubias y ojos verdes.

.-Hola.- Me saludo.

.-Hola...Quien eres¿?.-

.-No te acuerdas soy Kaolla...-

.-No, no me acuerdo.- Kaolla me mostró una puerta. En ella había un gran cartel. Momentos y verdades de una adolescente. Yo la abrí con cuidado y todo empezó a dar vueltas. Se me veía de pequeña y mis padres...dios esto no puede ser verdad... Creo que me va a dar algo... No les conocía de nada pero sus características me sonaban mucho. Pasaron mas imágenes y supuestamente ya debía de tener en la que estaba 20 años pero parecía una niña de cinco, mis padres tuvieron otro bebe, al principio no lo reconocía, pero cuando mas adelante pude verlo con 5 años lo reconocí de inmediato, era Snape. No podia ser, Snape era mi hermano...


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Decepciones, engaños y mentiras

No puede ser, Snape es mi hermano y yo...k mal...luego nuestros padres nos abandonaron, a mi me adopto la madre que tengo ahora y no volvi a saber nada mas de el. Al parecer por algun motivo nuestros padres para qeu no nos olvidaramos nos cambiaron la mente, y esto provoco el efecto voz interior y que yo perdira la memoria exceptuando mis ultimos 16 años. Esto era lo mas triste que habia vivido nunca. Regrese a la normalidad.

.-¿Que paso?.- Me pregunto Snape intrigado.

.-He...esto es muy dificil de explicar pero yo...-

.-Eres mi hermana...lo se desde que soñe que me veia de pequeño y me di cuenta. El amor que tu sentias por mi, era por que en el fondo sabias que era tu hermano y a mi me paso lo mismo, solo que lo interpretamos mal.-

.-No puede ser...yo.. me niego a creerlo...- En ese momento aparecio Brian.

.-Lo siento Maite..-

.-TU LO SABIAS!.-

.-Si.-

.-Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE!.- Empece a llorar.

.-Lo siento Maite, intente alejarte de todo esto pero tu quisiste volver.-

.-Y ahora que¿?.-

.-Ahora nada, volveras conmigo a recibir la educacion que siempre quisieron tus padres...-

.-Que te lo has creído...NO ME LO CREO.-

.-Pero ya has visto...-

.-QUE NO ME LO CREO.-

.-ME TIENES HASTA LOS COJONES.- Dijo Snape.

.-LIMONES?¿ ALGUIEN HA DICHO LIMONES¿?.-Salto Dumbledore que apareció por allí asi por las buenas.

.-NO NADIE HA DICHO LIMONES POR MI COMO SI CONSTRULLES UN INVERNADERO Y LOS PLANTAS A TODOS.-

.-YO NO KIERO CONSTRUIR UN FLORERO.-

.-ERES UN SORDO DE MIERDA.-

.-NO SOY GORDO.-

.-ANDA Y VETE A UN ASILO.-

.-¿HAS DICHO LIMONES¿?.-

.-K NO!.- Dijo Snape ya fuera de quicio.

.-¿Pero tienes limones?.-

.-Por favor sáquenlo de aqui que me saca de quicio.-

.-¿Que juicio? Van a condenar a mis limones¿?.-

.-METETE LOS LIMONES POR EL CULO.-

.-¿VES AHORA SE METE CON LAS NARANJAS. K TENDRA ESTE HOMBRE CON LAS FRUTAS.- Dijo Dumbledore negando con la cabeza. Brian aparto a Dumbledore de Snape por que este casi lo mata. Dumbledore se fue por ahi cantando.

.-YO TENIA DIEZ LIMONES YO TENIA DIEZ LIMONES, UNO SE NANANANA YA NO TENGO MAS K NUEVE, DE LOS NUEVE QUE TENIA DE LOS NUEVES QUE TENIA UNO SE COMIO UN BIZCOCHO YA NO TENGO MAS K OCHO, DE LOS OCHO K TENIA DE LOS OCHO K TENIA UNO SE COMIO UN CARRETE YA NO TENGO MAS K SIETE...- Snape cogio una piedra grandecita la lanzo al aire y le metió una patada.

.-AHHH COMO DUELE!.-

.-Tu para Beckam como k no...- Dijo Brian en tono burla.

.-Tu sigue y te corto algo..-

.-¿Un limón?.- Y Brian se volvió a reír. Snape estaba que echaba chispas.

.-Bueno cambiando de limonero...veámonos con el limón a otra parte.- Brian se descojonaba lo máximo.

.-Tu sigue maricon.-

.-¿HAS DICHO LIMON?.- Brian se tubo que agarrar al banco por que se caía.

.-Venga cambiemos de tema k este esta muy ''ácido''.- Dije partiéndome el culo con Brian. Snape enfadado se empezó a ir.

.-VENGA SNAPE NO NOS SULFUREMOS K LUEGO ESTAS MUY ''AMARILLO'' ..- Snape no hizo caso. Brian se incorporo aun con lagrimas de reírse. Alcanzamos corriendo a Snape.

.-Venga no te pongas asi era una broma.- Snape no respondió ni se paro.

.-Venga Snape no te enfades.- Dije intentando animarle.

.-QUE NO ME ENFADE! QUE NO ME ENFADE! OS PONEIS A COMERME LA OREJA Y NO ME VOY A ENFADAR!.-

.-La oreja no los limones.- Dije en tono de burla. Brian se volvió a descojonar.

. -VES YA ESTAIS OTRA VEZ!.-

.-Venga Snape no pongas caras largas.- Dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

.-Eso que tiene que ver con los limones.- Pregunto Brian dejando de reír.

.-Nada.- Dije afirmativamente.

.-Jo...-

.-Bueno, volviendo al tema...-

.-Mas limones no.- Dijo Snape enfadado

.-No ese tema no, quiero ir al orfanato donde nos dejaron.-

.-Ein¿?¿.- Pregunto Brian sin entender a que venia eso.

.- Va ser que yo no voy.- Dijo Snape disimulando.

.-NO TU VIENES!.- Agarre a Snape por el brazo y empecé a caminar.

.-oye...tu sabes a donde vas.- pregunto Snape mirándome atravesado. Yo me puse muy roja.

.-He...no.- Snape se paro.

.-¿Entonces a donde pretendes ir?.-

.-Anda dime donde esta, aunque tu no vengas.-

.-No.-

.-ANDA POR FI PLISSSSS.-

.-Eres penosa ¬¬..-

.-me llevas¿? me llevas¿?.-

.-Venga...vamos...- Snape saco la varita y en un momento aparecimos enfrente de...¿que es esto?...haber...pone...mmmm...monasterio...la...pata...negra¿?

.-MONASTERIO LA PATA NEGRA.- Me empecé a reír lo máximo.

.-Donde esta la gracia?.- YA SE POR K SNAPE VA SIEMPRE DE NEGRO! (COMPLEJO MONJA)

.-Nada, nada paranoias mías.- Entramos y allí salieron dos monjas, yo intente aguantarme la risa me lo imagino, ahora van y le dicen a Snape ''MADRE SUPERIORA'' Entonces me partería entera.

.-Hola.- Dijo una de ellas mirando para nosotros.

.-Venia a hacer algunas preguntitas...-Dije disimulando.

.- Vais a meteros como monjas¿?.- Yo mire para Snape y me empecé a partir de la risa.

Las monjas me miraron muy serias.

.-Lo siento...ja..ja...venia a preguntar que si tenéis las listas de las personas que son abandonadas aqui.- Ellas asintieron y las acompañamos hacia un despacho. Las monjas nos enseñaron los documentos, y empecé a buscar al parecer en los últimos 50 años solo 10 personas fueron abandonadas ahi..

un tal Jorge, Luís, Guillermo, Maite, Daniel, Ronal, Nicol, Mónica, Francisco y Jesús.

Snape no sale.

.-Tu no sales.- Le dije interesada.

.-Si que salgo.- Dijo señalando el nombre de Ronal. RONAL! SNAPE SE LLAMA RONAL XDDDD.

Snape me miraba muy serio, pero...JAJAJAJA..es que es muy gracioso...en ese momento entro una monja muy muy vieja, con una trompetilla de esas en el oído.

.-Hola...-Dijo con un tono de voz muy fuerte.

.-Buenos días señora.- Dijo Snape...jajajaj señora, señora Snape. La vieja se sentó.

.-¿Buscáis algo mas?.- Snape negó con la cabeza y hizo el intento de salir pero le agarre por el brazo.

.-Quisiera ver las personas que pidieron la adopción de Ronal y Maite.-

.-bien espere que saco el ordenador.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ESA UN ORDENADOR AHORA SACA UN PENTIUM DE LOS PRIMEROS QUE HABIA QUE DARLES CUERDA Y ERAN A PILAS...La monja saco un portátil, que vaya era bastante nuevo con el Windows XP. Vaya la señora sabe...aunque no debe saber que se venden sonotones en la farmacia.

.-Bien, haber a Maite pidieron la adopción 15 personas de las cuales 15 la devolvieron otra vez. Y a Ronal, pues...nadie salio de aqui con 18 años por haber cumplido la mayoría de edad.-

.-¿He...y tenemos alguna relación?.-

.-Si, fueron hermanos.-

.-que significa fueron¿?.-

.-Pues que eran hermanos hasta que os dejaron aqui.-

.-No entiendo.-

.-Haber a Maite la adoptaron y tuvieron esa familia un niño que anda que casualidad es Ronal y luego os devolvieron a los dos.-

.-¿Quiere decir que no son hermanos biológicamente¿?.-

.-Si.-

.-¿si lo son o si quieres decir eso?.-

.-Que no lo son.- BIEN SI YA SABIA YO QUE NO NOS PARECIAMOS NI EN LA RAJA DEL CULO!. VIVA, QUE BIEN. Snape se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación. Yo lo seguí.

.-¿Que te pasa? ¿Ya estas contento?.-

.-Si bueno un montón ya podré dormir ¬¬.-

.-Mira que eres borde.- Snape no contesto.

Cogio y saco la varita y con un leve movimiento desapareció...

PUES MIRA TU K VIEN K ME DEJA AKI...ASI POR LA CARA...con las monjas...

...oye las monjas me ponen caras raras...me voy corriendo. Me encuentro con una cabina...haber..si esta vez funciona. Meto una moneda y marco el teléfono de taxi-escobas.

.-HA LLAMADO USTED A TELEAMIGOS.-

.-¿ESTA DEPRIMID?.-

.-TUS AMIGS PASAN DE TI¿?.-

.-TE HA DEJADO ACTUALMENTE TU NOVI¿?.-

Ños...leen la mente..

.-COMPRE UN PACK DE TELEAMIGOS.-

.-POR LA COMPRA DE SEIS AMIGOS LE REGALAMOS UN AMIGO IMAGINARIO.-

.-ESTAMOS EN LA CALLE DE LA ''A'' QUE DA CON LA ''M'' QUE TIENE LA PLAZA DE LA ''I'' QUE TIENE LA FUENTE ''G'' DONDE VIVEN LOS ''O'' ASI K NO SEAS ''S'' Y VEN A VISITARNOS.-

.VAYA...QUE SITIO TAN ESPECIFICO...

.- ACEPTAMOS PAGOS EN EFECTIVO Y LA TARJETA DE CREDITO DEL CORTE INGLES.-

En ese momento aparece una limusina. Y sale un tio comiendo galletas...quien es ese¿?...

.-Señor presidente sus aliadas le esperan...-

-Gracias jefe se seguridad numero 1.-

.-me llamo Nicolás.-

.-DEMASIADO CORTO JEFE DE SEGURIDAD NUMERO 1.-

.-Esta seguro que esas galletas son digestibles señor¿?.-

.-QUE TE HAS CREIDO LAS SCOOBY-GALLETAS SON LAS MEJORES.-

De repente se atraganta y empieza a toser. Yo me acerco y le doy unas palmaditas y sale la galleta.

.-GRACIAS SEÑORA HA SALVADO AL PRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS CUANDO KIERAS PUEDES VENIR A LA CASA BLANCA.-

.- no era redonda...-

.-NO ESA ERA UNA MESA..-

.-AHH...oye me puede llevar a mi casa¿?.-

.-Muy bien donde vive¿?.-

.-En mi casa...-

.-DIME POR K ZONA.-

.-por el baño, entre la cocina y el baño.-

.-haber...dame algo k ayude a mi chofer.-

.-Gracias.-

.-Ein¿?.-

.-Le estoy dando las gracias.-

.-haber..niña en k país vives empecemos por eso..-

.-Mmmm dime cuantos hay y yo te digo, es k no me acuerdo del nombre.-

.-PERO ESTAS LOCA TODOS LOS PAISES DEL MUNDO¿?.-

.-Si tampoco son tantos k eran cinco la ultima vez k los conté...-

.-Y cuando fue cuando Cristóbal colon descubrió la china¿?.-

.-Cristóbal colon...ese es el de los chupa chups no¿?.-

.-SI Y KIEN FUE MARCO POLO¿?.-

.-Pues debería, que inculto, no saber quien invento los polos...esta claro k fue MARCO POLO llevan su nombre.-

.-Ya...veo tu alguna vez en tu vida fuiste al colegio¿?.-

.-CLARO K VOY AL COLEGIO Y USTED¿?.-

.-yo no.-

.-Pues debería, que inculto, no saber quien invento los polos...esta claro k fue MARCO POLO llevan su nombre.-

.-Ya...veo tu alguna vez en tu vida fuiste al colegio¿?.-

.-CLARO K VOY AL COLEGIO Y USTED¿?.-

.-yo no.-

.-Pues debería, que inculto, no saber quien invento los polos...esta claro k fue MARCO POLO llevan su nombre.-

.-En que colegio estudias¿?.-

.-EN EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO EN HOGWARTS.-

.-Y eso donde queda en el país de nunca jamás¿?.-

.-QUE VA ES EN LA ESTRELLA DE AL LADO.-

.-Ya veo...chofer llévela a ''su colegio'' .- Se acerca al chofer y le susurra algo.

.-Y usted señor¿?.-

.-Yo me quedo que tengo mis asuntos con mis ''compañeras'' de planes.-

Se referirá a las monjas¿?

.-Otra vez con la conquista de Asia central¿?.-

.-Si, es que ellas saben el secreto del éxito y se los voy a sacar¿?.-

.-Como¿?.-

.-Tengo un caballo de madera..me meteré dentro y cuando me metan en su territorio salgo y JAAA LAS ATRAPO A TODAS.-

.-Ya y luego¿?.-

.-Saco mi maletín que contiene todos los horrores de la humanidad.-

.-Eso no era la caja de Pandora¿?.-

.-NO ESTE ES EL MALETIN DE BUSH WHAJAHAJKAJAJJAHA.-

.-señor opino k lee demasiados libros...-

.-YA VERAS K VIEN SALE MI PLAN!.-

.-BUENO ME VOY A LLEVAR A LA NIÑA ESTA ADIOS...-

Arranca el coche y me lleva...a la esquina de al lado...

.-Ya hemos llegado a Howgarts...-

.-PERO K DICE si es...-Arranco el coche y se fue.

Pues...vaya...no me ha ayudado mucho...

.-veo pasar a un taxi...-

.-TAXI!.- pasa de largo...pasa Otro...

.-TAXI!.- Tambien pasa de largo..Pero k es esto... Se me acerca una niña

.-Hola...-

.-Hola.- Le saludo cortésmente.

.-K haces aqui...sola.-

.-Intentar coger un taxi pero no se paran.-

-Es que no pones la mano...-

.-Que mano¿? Si pongo la mano me la lleva por delante.-

.-Tu de donde vienes de Marte¿? No sabes parar un taxi¿?.-

.-Pues no...yo lo llamo.-

.-Te crees k el señor desde dentro, a la velocidad que va te puede oír¿?.-

.-Y pro k no¿?.-

.-PUES POR K EL SEÑOR NO OYE TANTO.-

.-Que se compre sonotones...-

.-Nada..déjalo lo tuyo no tiene remedio...- Se va. Ve que viene un taxi y levanto la mano y el taxi se para. Mmmm ahora que pienso si me lleva a central park podré ir a ver a Sirius..

.-A donde señorita¿?.-

.-AL CENTRAL PARK.-

El taxista pone la radio y sale...Alaska cantando¿?. El taxista también empieza a cantar

.-A KIEN LE IMPORTA LO K YO HAGA A KIEN LE IMPORTA LO K YO DIGA.-

.-Por favor..puede cambiar de canción...- Cambia la emisora y..DIOS ESTO NO! El taxista también la canta:

.-I WILL SURIVIVE!.- ¬¬ Lo k me faltaba por oír..k será lo siguiente el pluma pluma gay¿?.

.-Dios...- El taxista me mira y vuelve a cambiar la canción.

.-EN LA JUNGLA LA NUEVA JUNGLA DORMIDO ESTA EL LEON!.- NO POR FAFVOR K ME MATEN NOOOOO. Intento salir del coche como una psicópata. El taxista

cambia de nuevo la canción. Y suena...no dios..

.-POR K ERES TAN HERMOSA Y A LA VEZ TANB DIFICL! SON DE AMORES AMORES K MATAN.- Me pego de ostias contra el cristal. Vuelve a cambiar.

.-ERAN UNO DOS Y TRES LOS FAMOSOS MOSKEPERROS.-

.-DIOS POR K ME TORTURAS ASI!.- Cambia de nuevo..

.-LAS MUÑECAS DE FAMOSA SE DIRIJEN AL PORTAL!.- Cambia de nuevo.

.-BIMBOCAO POR UN TUBO.- K será lo siguiente la canción de coca cola¿?. El conductor cambia ya arto.

.-MI MONO AMEDIO Y YO.- Dios esto no puede existir..Ahora fijo k viene Heidi..cambia de canal.

.-ABUELITA DIME TU!.- ¬¬ LO DIJE.. SEÑOR SI KIERES K ME MUERA DAME UNA SEÑAL!

.-no no es amorrrrr LO K TU SIENTES SE LLAMA OBSESION.- ¬¬ Suficiente me tiro del coche en marcha. Me estampo contra el semáforo. El taxista para. NO NO ME PILLARAS CON VIDA ! SALGO CORRIENDO. Me meto en un callejón. Salto el muro y por fin escape del taxista..uff..

.-SCOOBY DOBY DO WHERE ARE YOU¿?.- NOOO MAS CANCIONES NO...Miro de donde viene el sonido..veo una niña que ve la tele , le lanzo una piedra y me cargo la tele. Sigo corriendo.. Entonces me estampo contra un señor..

.-Huy...lo siento.- Se da la vuelta...mm..su pelo rubio...su bastón...oh..oh..no me temo k no es la abeja maya. Era Lucius Malfoy.

.-Vaya..vaya..-

.-Hola...-Saludo a lo tonto.

.-Pensando en el rey de roma por la puerta asoma.-

.-Mira tu por donde k pensaba en la abeja maya y apareces tu.- Lucius se enfada.

.-Hipócrita...por fin te encontramos..-

.-No era Scooby-doh el k se perdió¿?.- Lucius saca la varita.

.-He...encantada de verte pero ahora tengo un poco de prisa... las muñecas de famosas me sacan ventaja hacia el portal..- Intento irme peor me agarra por la camiseta.

.-Huy...-

.-Tu no te vas a ningún sitio..-

.-Bueno..si te hace ilusión me quedo...- Lucius se pone a buscar a alguien o algo. Sale un hombre de entre unos arbustos.

.- Ya la encontraste¿,. Pregunto el hombre. Lucius asintio.

.-Me puedo ir¿?.- Nadie contesto.

.-BIEEEN PASEN DE MI!.- Lucius me agarro del brazo.

.- ¬¬ ya de paos me pones un collar y me llevas como un perro.-

.-La idea no es mala..a lo mejro tambien te pongo un bozal haber si te callas.-

.-Mamonazo..-

.-Ke¿?.-

.-QUE ME HACES DAÑO EN EL BRAZO.- Lucius paso de mi, saco la varita y en un momento todo estaba dando vueltas y apareccimos en la mansion que ya sabemos de quien es. Lucius me llevo al salon..donde estaba todo el mundo comiendo.

.-¬¬ NO VAN A ESTAR CAGANDO NO TE JODE.- Dijo mi voz. HABER LISTA KIEN ESTA CONTANDO LA HISTORIA¿?.

.-Tu.- PUES DEJAME CONTARLA.

.-Ejem..-Dice Lucius y todos paran de comer.

.-He traido a la cosa..-

.-SI ONDE YO NO VEO A TU MADR...- me callo al ver a Lucisu que me mira con cara de asesino. Se levanta Voldemort. Oh..OH..Pasa al lado mio..Uf.. Al cabo de un instante se vuelven a oir pasos y..

.-Vaya..vaya ya estamos por fin todos.- Una voz femenina.Me intento virar pero Lucius me tiene agarrada por le hombro. Los pasos se hacercan. Noto una segunda mano en mi otro hombro, mas suave y esta me clava las uñas.

.-AHH PERO QUE HACES!.- La mano me empuja y caigo al suelo de narices. Alguien se sienta encima de mi .

.-¬¬ No soy un sillon he...-

.-No me importa estoy comoda..- Intento moverme pero la persona que esta encima mia se agarra a mi espalda y me clava las uñas.

.-ZORRRA DE MIERDA SAL DE AHI.- Las uñas se clavan mas fuerte.

.-¿Que te divertes?.-

.,-Mucho.-Consigo impulsarme con todas mis fuerzas y noto que el peso que tenia cae. Me levanto y me doy la vuelta...JODER veo a Lucius ahi con los brazos cruzados mirando, Voldemort hablando con Colagusano y enfrente mia Belinda.

.-Que hay de nuevo vieja¿?.- Digo medio riendome.

.-¬¬tu quieres que te maten verdad?¿.-

.-No no soy tan masoca como tu.- Belinda se acerca sonriendo.

.-Dentro de un rato no pensaras eso..mas bien no pensaras.- Me lejo un poco.

.-¿Que pasa me tienes miedo ahora que no esta tu Snape para ayudarte¿?.-

.-Weno..todo lo que te dije ya sabes...era de broma..-

.-Eso no me sirve.- Se sigue acercando. Me aljeo mas hasta quedar contra la pared, en un momento aparece Belinda a pocos centimetros de mi. Me agarra por las manos.

.-Que te lo pases bien con Snape.- Me susurra en el oido. Empiezo a notar como si el cuerpo de Belinda se introdujera en el mio. Seguido de un dolor insoportable. Seguido de la perdida de mi voluntad que ahora esta a merced de belinda. Con lo cual ahora yo Belinda soy la nueva narradora. Una sonrisa malvada sale de mi cara. Me acerco a Voldemort con la sonrisa de triunfo.

.-Gracias.- Digo con frialdad. Voldemort tambien sonrie.

.-Estas bonita si te crees que no quiero nada a cambio.-

.-LLegamos a un trato.-

.-Solo es una pequeñez para ti..

.-¬¬ Que quieres¿?.-

.-Quiero que mates a Potter.-

.-Nada mas¿?.-

.-Nada mas.-

.-Dalo por echo. Tienes la pocion¿?.- Voldemort me da un frasco como de Miel pero con un liquido verde fosforescente dentro.

.-Gracias. Y ahora me voy que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Me coy a una habitacion que esta muy oscura.Para mi sorpresa vei perfectamente apesar de que la habitacion estaba totalmente oscura. Saque un traje con una capucha que en las mangas tenia como una capa, hechaq de una tela muy fina. Me vesti en pocos minutos y O.O SALTE POR LA VENTANA. Di una voltereta y cai agachada con una mano apollada en el suelo. Me levanto tranquilamente y cojo una moto que estaba a mi derecha. Una de esas motos chulas de carreras. Me subo y la arranco el motor empieza a sonar y empiezo a coger velocidad. En unos pocos minutos habia llegado al principio de un lago. El lago que daba a Howgarts. Piso encima de el y para mi sorpresa no me undo ni tan siquiera me mojo mas de la suela de los zapatos que por cierto son de tacon los que llevo.

En un instante llego al boque prohibido. Lo cruzo como si de un paseo normal se tratase. Llego ante la puerta y entro con normalidad en el colegio. Muchos alumnos susurran cosas como...mira como va Vestida...o que puta va esa. Pero a mi no me importa lo mas minimo lo que piensen los demas. Subo las escaleras y me encuentro con Snape que estaba hablando con Dumbledore. Snape le susurra algo y me mira.

.-PERO NO ES UN CARAMELO DE LIMON.- Dice Dumbledore desilusionado y se va.

Snape se me acerca lentamente.

.-Vaya le quitaste el disfraz de bruja a dumbledore¿?.- Dijo riendo.

.-¬¬ Y tu el de mendigo a Mcgonnagall¿?.-

.-Como es k vas vestida asi¿? Pareces una...ejem.-

.-Y a ti solo te falta el latigo para parecer de los de sadomasoquistas.-

.-Estas de mala leche hoy he¿?.-

.-Mira quien habla don sonrisas que la ultima vez que sonrio fue cuando la rana de la clase de transformaciones se te metio en el pantalon.-

.-¬¬ fue un accidente.-

.-Si me vas a decir que la rana llego sola.-

.-SE METIO ELLA.-

.-Que si que si que a las ranas les gusta tu pantalon...si ya sabemos que te guistan los animales solo hay que verte con mcgonagall.-

.-Hoy estas insoportable.-

.-¬¬ Por que sera¿?.- Le doy la espalda y me voy. Subo las escaleras hasta donde esta la sala comun de griffindor.

.-Contraseña.- Pide la señora gorda.

.-Señora la contraseña se la va a dar la madre del topo.-

.-Madre del topo la contraseña es correcta.- El cuadro se abre. Entro tranquilamente los de Griffindor me miran extrañados. Se me acerca uno.

.-Oye...hallowen no es hoy.-

.-Pero el dia de los subnormales si asi que FELICIDADES!.- Le doy un empujon y sigo caminando.Subo hasta el cuarto de los chicos. Arriba estaba Neville, Harry y Ron.

.-Creo que te has equivocado.- Dijo Harry medio riendose.

.-Si la habitacion de travestis no es aqui.- Dijo Ron con riendose .Se empiezan a reir todos. Me hacerco a el y le agarra por el cuello.

.-Mira niñato travelo lo sera tu madre que por cierto es tan gorda que en 2º se quedo trabada en el magic-hop (hula-hop volador).- Le lanzo hacia la puerta que estaba abierta y cae rodando por las escaleras.

.-QUE HACES!.-Dice harry.Le fulmino con la mirada.

.-¬¬ no empeores las cosas. Y tu CIERRA LA BOCA Y LARGATE DE AQUI.- Neville sale corriendo de la habitacion. Harry se levanta y se va hacia la puerta, esta se le cierra.

.-QUE HACES!.-

.-Tu no vas a ningun lado.- Harry saca la varita.

.-ABRELA.-

.-Que me vas a hacer con ese palito ¬¬.-

.-RICKTUSEMBRA!.- Me muyevo hacia un lado y esquiuvo la maldicion.

.-No puedes conmigo...-

.-QUIEN ERES TU PARA DESAFIARME.-

.-¬¬ Tu peor pesadilla.-Me hacerco lentamente hacia el esquivando las maldiciones que me mandaba. El se echaba para atras hasta quedar contra la pared. De un manotazo le quito la varita.

.-Que quieres de mi.-

.-Matarte.- Me hacerco mas y le agarro los brazos contra la pared.

.-que estas a gusto¿?.-

.-UN MONTON UNA ZORRA NO ME DEJA MOVERME.-

.-No hablaras tanto cuando estes muerto.-

.-En cambio tu seguiras siendo igual de zorra.- lo tiro contra la pared y le meto una patada en la boca, esta empieza a sangrar.

.-Haber si asi te callas un ratito.-

.-SI ME SALE DE LOS HUEVOS.-

.-Pues habra que hacer que te salga.-

De no se donde saque un cuchillo plateado.

.-He...que vas a hacer con eso...-

.-Jugar al yo te mato y tu te jodes.-

.-Huy..que juego tan divertido...-

.-Ya ves ya es hora de que finalice, se esta alargando mucho...- Levanto el cuchillo y con un golpe suave lo clavo en el pecho. La sangre realizo un charco en el suelo. Y con la punta de los dedos trace unas palabras.

.-LA VENGANZA ES MUY DULCE.- Despues de escribirlo, me chupo el dedo y salgo de la sala. por el camino abro el bote con la pocion transparente y de un trago me lo bebo.

.-Ahora a por el pez gordo.- bajo tres pisos y llego hasta las mazmorras. Llego hasta el despacho de Snape, abro la puerta y lo encuentro alli mirando hacia la ventana.

.-Seas quien seas fuera, estoy ocupado.-

.-Ya se v, pero creo que encontraras tiempo para mi.- Snape se vira.

.-¿Belinda?.-

.- Vaya te ha costado verdad¿?.-

.-Pero que has hecho¿?.-

.-Apropiarme de un cuerpo a mi medida.-

.-Que buscas.¿?.-

.-Te busco a ti.-

En ese momento entra Mcgonnagall.

.-Snape harry esta...- Se me queda mirando.

.-¿Que haces tu aqui?.-

.-A ti eso no te importa.- Snape interrumpe en ese momento.

.-¿Que le pasa a Harry?.-

.-Que esta muerto.- Digo yo firmemente. Mcgonnagall se queda sorprendida.

.-¿Como lo sabes?.-

.-Por que lo mate yo.-

.-¿Por que?.- Pregunta Snape.

.-Un favor hacia un amigo.-

.-¿Te juntaste con el que no debe ser nombrado?.- Pregunta Snape confuso.

.-Si, el me ayudo en el plan.- Mcgonnagall intenta salir de la habitacion pero la puerta se cierra.

.-De aqui no sale nadie.-

.-¿Que vas a hacer?.- Preguntó Snape muy serio.

.-LLevar a cabo mi venganza.-

.-¿Pero por que?.- Pregunta Snape aun sin entender.

.-Haber piensa un poquito..-

.-Yo no me entero de nada...-Dice Mcgonnagall mas confusa que ninguno.

.-Ni falta que te hace.-

En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Dumbledore cantando:

.-HAY UN HOYO

HAY UN HOYO EN LA ORILLA DEL MAR,

HAY UN PALO

HAY UN PALO ENSAMBLADO EN EL HOYO DE LA ORILLA DEL MAR

UNA CHICA

EN BIQUINI

UNA CHICA EN BIQUINI SENTADA EN EL PALO ASAMBLADO EN EL HOYO EN LA ORILLA DEL MAR.

HAY UN LOCO

HAY UN LOCO ACECHANDO A LA CHICA EN BIQUINI SENTADA EN EL PALO ASAMBLADO EN EL HOYO DE LA ORILLA DEL MAR

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y EL LOCO SOY YO!.- Lo que me faltaba por oir, aqui la gente da pena..

.-Mgonagall, ya se te olvido darle su dosis de caramelitos de limon¿?.- Pregunto.

.-LIMON! DONDE DONDE UN LIMON Y MEDIO LIMON...!.-

.-Que si, que si ya sabemos que usted da pena..- En ese momento entra Spout.

.-DONDE ESTA ESE HOMBRE, QUE ME MIRA Y ME DESNUDA UNA FIERA INQUIETA QUE ME DA MIL VUELTAS Y ME HACE SENTIR MUJER NADIE ME LO QUITA!.-

.-Tiene usted razon...todo para usted...- Mcgonnagall se apunta a la fiesta:

.-ERASE UNA VEZ UN PLANETA TRISTE Y OSCURO Y LA LUZ AL NACER DESCUBRIO UN BONITO MUNDO DE COLOR, UN LEON UN DRAGON!.- YA ESTA SE MONTO EL DUO DINAMICO! Solo falta Miliqui...

.-Si..ya sabemos que te gustan los animales...¬¬ zofila...-

.-HOLA DON PEPITO!.- dICE dumbledore y responde Spout.

.-HOLA DON JOSE!.- Snape me hace una seña y salimos en ese momento sacan una botella y se ponen a cantar.

Dumbledore: HU ME DICEN QUE CUANDO ELLA BAILA TE AGARRA Y TE APRIETA DE VERDAD PEOR AHORA SE AGARRO A LA BOTELLA Y NO SE QUE HACER CON ELLA QUE NO PARA DE BAILAR. SE PEGA LA BOQUITA EN LA BOTELLA! BAJA MAS MAS UN POQUITO BAJA MAS BAJA MAS DESPACITO! VA SALIENDO LA BOQUITA LA BOTELLA SUBE MAS SUBE MAS UN POQUITO SUBE MAS SUBE MS DESPACITO. Nos asomamos de curiosos..

.-DIOS de verdad se puede hacer eso con una botella.- Pregunto Asombrada.

.-Yo lo he hecho lo msimo con un bate de beisbol.

.-!.- MEJOR NO PREGUNTO, creo que se la respuesta.. Fuimos a un aula vacia.

.-¿Que querias?.- Pregunta Snape.

.-He...ya no me acuerdo..- Mm que queria yo...me duele la cabeza. La idiota de Maite se esta revelando, weno total ya la utilice bastante. Mi cuerpo se divide en dos y por FIN VUELVO A SER LA NARRADORA I HAVE THE POWER!.

Le hago una mirada asesina a Belinda y esta me la devuelve el doble de asesina...k miedo..

.-¿Tienes algun problema?.- Me dice y se me pone delante. Esta tia me pone mazo nerviosa.

.-No..solo que eres una cabrona, idiota subnormal..-

.-¿Y?.-

.-Nada...-

.-No es tan mala..-Salta Snape.

.-NO NO ES TAN MALA Y EL ASESINO DE LA BARAJA QUE ES ALGUIEN QUE TENIA MUY MAL PERDER AL MUSS¿?.- los dos me miran seriamente...huy.

.-Oye..nunca te has planteado pensar antes de hablar¿?.- Salta Belinda juega con el pelo.

.-No..-

.-Claro es verdad tu no piensas.- ESQUE EN SERIO ESTA TIA ME..ME..ME CAE COMO UNA PATADA EN EL CULO...-Te ha costado decirlo.-..Tu calla voz.

.-Oye y tu por que no paras de insultarme¿?.-

.-Por que no me da la gana..- Sigue jugando con el pelo..pero esta que se cree¿?

Por favor apaguen sus telefonos moviles durante los proximos 2 segundos para poder reconstruir parcial y facialmente a la escritora y Maite gracias 

.-Por favor..no me insultes.- dije, Belinda me miro de forma sesina.

.-Y si no?

.-Pues te dare un Beso..- Belinda rio..

.-Si..ya bueno..ya paso..ya paso..Snape nos vamos?.- Sanpe que estaba distraido mirando sus cordones...cordones? llebaba playeras? y eso?

.-Ve y esperame en mi despacho ahora voy..-Belinda vacilo un poco peor luego salio de la habitacion en donde aun se oian los gritos de dumbledore

.-AHI ESTA AHI ESTA SE LA LLEVO EL TIBURON EL TIBURON!.- Snape se acerco y se sento al lado de mi.

.-Por que te llevas tan mal con ella?

.-Yo no soy, es ella la que se lleba mal conmigo.

.-NO PARES SIGUE SIGUE CHOCOLOATE CHOCOCLATE CHOCO HU! ¿CHOCOLATE? DE LIMON DE LIMON DE LIMO HU!.- Na que Dumbledore se lo estara pasando chachi

.-Si la comprendieras tal vez no te llevarias mal con ella

.-Comprender que? que es una vorde?

.-No, comprender que ella esta en la msima situacion k tu..

.-RESUMIENDO K LO SABE TODO ME DICE COSAS K NO SUENAN DEL TODO BIEN ESTAS TRATANDO DE SEDUCIRME CUANDO TU VAS! YO VENGO DE ALLI!.- Una voz femenina? Quien sera?...me asomo...Y...k coño pinta la profesora macgonnagall con un microfono encima de la mesa? y k coño pinta dumbledore tirando caramelos de limon como si fuera confeti?Me vuelvo a junto Snape.

.-Decias?

.-Que ella esta en la misma situacion k tu

.-K situacion? ella tambien fue lesviana?

.-No

.-Ella estubo a punto de morir a manos de tito voldy?

.-No

.-Ella se ha puesto a ver a su ex bailando el asereje que en verdad era una lampara y luego se metio en un armario y al salir habia un teletubbie?

.-Que?

.-Nada dejalo..

.-Oye tu estas muy emparanoiada con los teletubbies ya decia yo k esos bichos eran malignos

.-SIII IMAGINATE K LA ASPIRADORA ASPIRA POR LA NARIZ PA MI K ESA SE COLOCA MAS...

.-Que?

.-SI Y EN LAS TELEVISIONES K TIENEN FIJO K VEN EL CANAL X

.-No en serio tu estas mal..

.-Y EL TINKIWINKY ESE O COMO SE LLAME ESE TIENE UNA PLUMA...

.-Ejem..tu k pensabas cuando los veias? estas transtornada

.-Yo lo k ven todos los niños tres trabestubies digo teletubies

.-Lo que yo decia tu estas mal..

.-Y tu k como los veias?

.-Yo no veo esa mierda...

.-Enga ya,.no me mientas k te conozco..te va a crecer la nariz...- esperemos k no...

se oyen canticos desde la otra sala,se oye musica...

.-NO PIDO QUE TODOS LOS DIAS SEAN DE SOL NO PIDO K TODOS LOS VIERNES SEAN DE FIESTA, Y TAMPOCO TE PIDO QUE VUELVAS PIDIENDO PERDON SI LLORAS CON DOS OJOS SECOS Y HABLANDO DE ELLA.- Era sprout

.-HAY AMOR ME DUELE TANTO, QUE TE FUERAS SIN DECIR A DONDE HAY AMOR FUE UNA TORTURA COMERTE , YA SE QUE NO HE SIDO BLANCO Y QUE NO ESTOY HECHO DE LIMON.- Era Dumbledore...lose por la paranoia

.-¬¬ asi no era.- Dumbledore continuo

.-NO PUEDO PEDIR K EL INVIERNO SE COMA UN ROSAL NO PUEDO PEDIRLE A LOS OLMOS K ENTREGUES LIMONES...- vale ya se monto operacion limon...

-Bueno que me dices sobre lo de los telutibies?-

-Yo no veo la tele lo ultimo k vi fueron los pitufos asi k imaginate-

-A COÑO SEGURO K TE IDENTIFICABAS CON EL FORTACHON-

-No,me identificaba con el maricon...el de la florecita y el espejo.- O.O

-Oye..en serio...y dumbledore quien era PAPA PITUFO?.-

-Bueno dejemoslo..oye hacemos algo?-Pregunto Snape

-Por cierto antes de hacer nada...o.O donde coño esta Belinda- Detras de una puerta se oye MANO DERECHA A CIRCULO VERDE. Nos acercamos silenciosamente a la puerta..vemos a Dumbledore jugando al twister con un tio con una barba gris.

-JODER BIN LADEN COMO MOLA JUGAR CONTIGO- Decia Dumbledore.

-Llamame Bin por favor.- Snape le miro e hizo una muesca de asco. Agarre a Snape y me lo llebe fuera de esa imagen tan traumatizante.

-Bueno..por fin fuera de paranoias...- Me acerco a la ventana a mirar...pasa pluto amarrado a su caseta volando...

-creo k estoy enferma-

-A mi me pasan cosas peores con las alucinaciones..- me viro rapidamente...O.O que alucinaciones?

-nada..nada cosas mias-

-dimelo..por favor, por favor..- Snapoe bajo la cabeza.

-Alguna vez has soñado que eres una chica?-

-Supongo lo soy no?.-

.-Pues yo tambien lo he soñado..-

-O.O..me das miedo...-

-De verdad que nunca te ha pasado con el seño contrario?.- LLegan a mi mente imagenes de aquel sueño en el que besaba a una chica...

-...nop...eso creo...-

-Creo que es debido a que nuestras conciencias estan en el lado contrario-

-O no...-

-Bueno..eso en parte esta bien no?-

-O.O..no..estaria mejor cada una en su sitio sabes no me agrada ver a cameron diaz y pensar...joder..esa tia mola...no no es plan..-

-Podriamos intentar cambiarnorlas...- Propuse.

-NO!.- corto rotundamente.

-Por?.-

-Nose...a mi me gusta asi..-

-¬¬ tu me ocultas algo-

-YO? K VA? YOOO? EN SERIO?-

-Sip-

-NO! ME ESTAS ACUSANDO? DIOS EN QUE PRUEVAS TE BASAS? -

-estas siendo sarcastico?-

-NO JODAS? EN SERIO? LO PENSASTE TU SOLA?.-

-EStas siendo mas sarcastico..-

-Na niña que no lo pillas...vuelve a parbulitos...-

-No te pases...estas muy raro ultimamente...-

-Yo? raro? no seras tu la rara? la que no sueña que es un tio?-

-Hbaer porque deberia soñar que soy un tio eso lo ves normal?-

-Mira que te lo demuestro..- Me lleva ante Dumbledore.

-DUMBLEDORE TU CON K SUEÑAS?- Dumbledore se queda todo impresionado y se ruboriza.

-Bueno..Snape esque esas cosas...asi delante de tanta gente...si quieres te lo digo a solas...-

Ladefensoradesnape90 (ahora responde a los reviews)

Voz de maite: ¬¬U ya era hora no?

Escritora: ¬¬ k te vuelvo a denunciar

Voz de maite: prf…

Ladefensoradesnape90 : **saca su block con comentarios y kejas ** haber..

Marissatack: Siento la tardanza U esque ya sabeis las navidades..fin de año..lo siento..

Voz de maite: ¬¬ mentirosa k el otro DIA te vi. Borracha como una cuba..no tenia tiempo prf..k escusa mas mala

Adrianita: o mi querida fan..

Voz de Maite: ¬¬ de querida nada..

Adrianita: como iba diciendo ¬¬..gracias por leer mi fic

Sufijan Tweedy: -.- siento la mala puntuación esque me motivo tanto..y con las prisas..

Voz de Maite: SCUSAS SCUSSAS ZI TODOZ ZABEMOS K NO SABEZ EZCRIBIR

RociRad: me alegro k leas mi fic

Osaderio: desde el primer capi no he sabido nada de ti..

Voz de Maite: ¬¬ de lo malo k es no me extraña


End file.
